Mr Jaim and Miss Lebay
by Ai Cute
Summary: "Adowww..." jerit Naruto dengan dahi yang sedikit memar. "Uhhh sakitnya. Ada apaan sih? Kenapa ngerem mendadak?" keluhnya sambil mengelus dahinya yang memar. "Errr... i-i-itu kucing. Ya, tadi ada kucing hitam lewat. Aku kan tak mau kena sial gara-gara nabrak kucing hitam. Udah sana pakai seragammu." Kata Sasuke berusaha memasang wajah datar, mengontrol hasratnya yang menggebu-gebu.
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. Jaim and Miss Lebay**

Summary : Naruto yang kere bertukar tempat dengan Kyuubi, si Miss tajir karena kesalah pahaman. Ia pun menjalani rutinitas sebagai Kyuubi. Naruto yang udik dan katrok tertimpa masalah bertubi-tubi khususnya dengan Uchiha bungsu itu. Ternyata jadi tajir dan populer tak seenak seindah bayangannya di TV. Berhasilkah Naruto bertahan?

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru

Author Note : Sambil nunggu lappyku sembuh aku publish lagi fic baru. Semoga berkenan di hati para reader.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter One**

**Kediaman Namikaze pukul 07.00 malam WK (Waktu Konoha)**

Para bodyguard berjaga di sekeliling mansion atau bisa dibilang istana itu. Di tangannya tergenggam alat komunikasi canggih limited edition like para bodyguard presiden George W. Bush yang berkunjung ke Bogor. Mata mereka awas, memperhatikan detail gerakan di sekitar tempat mereka berjaga. Wajah mereka dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Ra, gimana?" Kyuubi bingung mencolek bahu Sakura yang mengintip dari balik semak-semak.

"Tenang. Semua udah gua atur. Elo tinggal tahu beres."

"Beres gimana? Elo nggak lihat pengamanannya ketat bangits?"

"Elo lupa siapa gua?" kata Sakura jumawa dengan hidung kembang kempis.

Kyuubi mendengus ill feel dengan sikap angkuh dan sok sohib baiknya itu. "Sakura-si-nona-tak-pernah-gagal." Kata Kyuubi dengan nada males nyebut nama panjang Sakura, atau julukan? Terserah para reader mengartikannya.

"Emang iya. Masalah buat loe." Balasnya nggak kalah angkuhnya. "Sssttt diam. Bentar lagi elo siap-siap. Gue keluar dulu." Kata Sakura.

Sakura menghampiri bodyguard, dengan anggunnya sok cantik bikin Kyuubi ingin muntah. 'Dasar centil.' Dumel Kyuubi dalam hati. Tapi matanya fokus ke depan, tak mau rencananya gagal, gara-gara ia sibuk muntah-muntah.

"Permisi, Miss. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Sebentar lagi ada kurir pengantar barang datang ke sini membawa hadiah untuk Kyuubi, spesial dariku. Tolong antar ke ruang pesta. Hati-hati membawanya. Aku tak ingin barangnya rusak."

"Baik, Miss." Kata pengawal itu. Sakura pun berlalu, pura-pura masuk ke ruang pesta dan berbaur dengan tamu-tamu yang lain. Ia ngetik sms pada Kyuubi.

**To Kyuubi:**

**Bentar lg ada bom. Elo segera cabut.**

**PS: jgn lp buang hp loe, biar g t'lacak gps.**

"Sip." Gumam Kyuubi lirih, tatap fokus lihat depan.

Kurir pengantar barang pun datang. Barangnya terlebih dahulu diperiksa pake detektor oleh bodyguard. Setelah dinyatakan aman, barang itu dibawa si bodyguard sedang kurirnya disuruh balik. Tanpa sengaja kaki si bodyguard tersandung. Benda pun jatuh dan terdengar suara menggelegar. "Boom." Suara itu beruntutan dari berbagai sudut rumah.

Para tamu pun kebingungan dan riuh. Para bodyguard kebingungan dan keadaan tak terkendali. Kyuubi memanfaatkan keadaan untuk kabur dengan mobilnya secepat kilat. Sakura pun menyusun taktik selanjutnya untuk menghilangkan jejak.

Brrmmmm, bunyi mobil Kyuubi melaju kencang. Ia merasa tenang rencana Sakura sukses besar. Ia bisa kabur dari mansion Namikaze. Mana sudi ia dijodohkan. Hell no. ia masih muda, masih ingin main-main di luar. Ia masih ingin bebas.

Hidupnya selama ini terkekang. Ia terpenjara dalam istana mansion Namikaze. Ia tak bisa pergi ke manapun yang ia suka. Ia bahkan tak pernah ke mall. Dia hanya tahu sekolahnya, rumahnya, dan tempat-tempat party yang biasa ia hadiri sebagai putri Namikaze satu-satunya. Ia bosan hidup bagai dalam sangkar. Sekarang ia malah mau ditunangkan diusianya yang baru 15 tahun akhir.

Inilah saatnya ia menentukan sikap. Ini hidupnya. Ia akan menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Ia tak mau dikendalikan orang tuanya seperti boneka. 'Ya, aku pasti bisa.' Tekad Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Ha ha ha… rasain loe semua. Gue kerjain loe." Ujar Kyuubi tertawa senang.

Tahukah kamu ada pepatah jika orang yang tertawa terlalu awal akan menangis kemudian. Entah nyambung atau tidak. Kyuubi terlalu dini tertawa senang. OK ia memang berhasil kabur dari rumah. Tapi Kyuubi yang bego, nggak tahu arah dan nggak jago naik mobil karena sering diantar kemana-mana oleh sopir, malah nabrak calon tunangannya.

Jelas aksinya itu ketahuan. Kyuubi sampai ternganga tak percaya dengan kesialannya. Ia pun bergegas keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan mobil BMWnya yang penyok bagian depan dan mogok di tengah jalan. Ia lari tanpa tujuan diikuti oleh pengawal Syukaku, calon tunangannya.

"Gyaaa…" teriak Kyuubi ketakutan dikejar pria-pria berjas hitam bertampang menyeramkan. Hosh hosh hosh.. baru 30 menit lari aja, dia sudah ngos-ngosan. Maklum ia kan tak pernah beraktivitas berat. Ia tak pernah lari-lari yang membuat tubuhnya banjir keringat.

Brukkk, Kyuubi menabrak pejalan kaki. "Aduh.. bisa jalan nggak sih?" maki salah satu korban tabrak Kyuubi.

"Maaf maaf maaf… Tolong minggir." Teriak Kyuubi sambil lari kesetanan, menerobos pasar tradisional yang dipenuhi para pembeli.

Brakkkk… kini gerombolan remaja-remaja putri yang lagi beli ditabraknya. "adud-du-duh. Hei kalo jalan pake mata. Main tabrak orang seenaknya saja." Dumel sang remaja.

"Maaffff…" Balas Kyuubi dari kejauhan.

Brakkk... Kali ini Kyuubi menabrak tukang tahu hingga tempat dagangannya jatuh dan mengotori bajunya. "Maaf…" teriak Kyuubi masih sambil lari, tak berani berhenti.

"Dasar anak muda nggak punya sopan santun." Maki sang penjual. Baru juga ia mau membenahi dagangannya. Eh ia ditabrak gerombolan pria berjas hitam. Rusak total deh dagangannya dan yang pasti ia rugi besar. "Dasar kalian brengsek! Rusak deh, daganganku. Rugi besar nih. Gimana aku pulang" Keluhnya.

Tepat saat itu ia lihat dompet salah satu dari mereka jatuh berisi beberapa lembar uang yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. "Anggap saja ini sebagai ganti rugi." Katanya sumringah, membenahi dagangannya. Ia membuang dagangannya yang sudah rusak ke tempat sampah khusus dan pulang dari pasar.

Kyuubi nengok ke belakang. Jarak diantara mereka ternyata udah sangat dekat. "Gawat. Gimana nih? Gue nggak mau ketangkap." Kata Kyuubi bingung. Tepat saat itu tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang baru keluar dari kios.

Gara-gara tubrukan itu, keduanya terjatuh. Malang, orang itu kepalanya terbentur dan berdarah. Kyuubi ketakutan. Gimana kalo mati? Ia berniat nolong, tapi masalahnya orang yang ngejar dia udah dekat banget. Ia pun bergegas sembunyi. Disambarnya baju yang tergantung di depan dan dipakainya secara kilat. Ia lalu berbaur diantara pembeli yang lain.

Para pengawal yang sduah dekat dengan tempat Kyuubi tubrukan, melihat sekeliling. Mata mereka melebar lihat orang yang mereka kejar terbaring di lantai dengan kepala berdarah-darah. Barang-barangnya berserakan. Kakinya terjerat tali yang menjuntai dari toko. 'Mungkin calon nyonya majikan mereka saat, berniat kabur dengan ganti baju terlebih dahulu terjerat tali ini. Lalu ia jatuh, deh.' Pikir mereka.

Dengan sigap para pengawal itu mengangkat sang calon tunangan tuan muda mereka dengan hati-hati. Tuan muda yang sudah nunggu calon tunangannya kaget, melihat Kyuubi kepalanya berlumuran darah. "Dasar bodoh. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku suruh ngejar bukannya mencelakakan?" bentak Syukaku kasar.

Mereka menggigil ketakutan. Pasti tuan muda mereka bakal jatuhin hukuman yang berat untuk mereka. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi nyawa mereka melayang.

"Maaf, tuan muda. Nona Kyuubi sudah pingsan di lantai saat kami tiba. Beliau terjatuh karena kakinya terjerat tali ini. Lihat!" kata salah satu dari mereka.

Syukaku melihat kaki Kyuubi masih dibeliti tali plastik nan panjang. "Kali ini ku maafkan. Segera bawa ke rumah sakit. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya dan rusaklah rencana besarku." Kata Syukaku angkuh.

Ia menelepon Minato Namikaze sang calon mertua. "Maaf, Minato-san. Kyuubi bersama saya. Ia mengalami kecelakaan di jalan. Iya, sekarang saya akan membawanya ke rumah sakit." Kata Syukaku menutup telepon.

**SKIP TIME**

Sepeninggal Kyuubi, Minato berhasil membuat semuanya tenang. Kabut asap berhasil disingkirkan. Ternyata bom itu tak lain bom asap biasa. Sedangkan suara keras itu ternyata hanya rekaman biasa saja. Tepat saat itu ia mendapati putrinya kabur. Ia berang luar biasa.

Matanya menatap marah pada para bodyguardnya dan mengintrograsi mereka. Ternyata ini semua didalangi Sakura, sahabat baik Kyuubi sekaligus anak ajudan kepercayaannya. "Bawa Sakura kemari?" bentaknya murka.

Baru juga sang bodyguard hendak memenuhi perintah sang tuan, datang tergopoh-gopoh, Yamanaka Ino, keponakannya sendiri sekaligus teman Kyuubi juga berikut para pelayan.

"Gawat, Ji san. Kami menemukan Sakura pingsan di semak-semak taman. Sepertinya ada orang yang membiusnya. Pantas ia menghilang sejam yang lalu. Saat ini ia sedang dirawat dokter Kabuto. Semoga ia tak mengalami kekerasa fisik lainnya." Katanya cemas luar biasa dengan sahabat karibnya berambut pink itu.

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin." Teriak Minato kaget. Jika Sakura sudah pingsan sebelum boom, itu artinya Sakura yang tadi menghadiri pesta pastilah orang yang menyamar. Siapa orang itu? Hebat sekali bisa menembus penjagaan kediamannya yang super ketat.

Datang lagi Mei Terumi, sang istrinya dengan wajah pucat luar biasa. "Suamiku gawat."

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Minato berusaha tenang.

"Lihat ini!" katanya menunjuk sebuah kartu bergambar mawar merah. Dibawah gambar ada tulisan. _**Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya. Ku ambil diamond yang paling dibanggakan Klan Namikaze.**_

"Kurang ajarrrr!" teriak Minato geram hingga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Rupanya semua ini ulah pencuri ulung yang berjuluk mawar merah. Untung diamond yang disimpan dibrankas itu imitasi. Jadinya ia nggak terlalu rugi. Masalahnya aksi pencuri ulung kenapa harus berbarengan dengan pesta pertunangan anaknya. Jadi Kyuubi bisa memanfaatkan insiden itu untuk kabur.

"Lekas cari jejak Kyuubi lewat CCTV seluruh jalanan Konoha. Aku yakin ia belum jauh." Katanya tegas.

"Sayang lalu bagaimana dengan permata yang hilang itu?" tanya Mei heran.

"Itu imitasi yang asli aku simpan di tempat yang aman. Jadi jangan khawatir."

"Oooh."

Para bodyguard langsung bekerja menuruti perintah sang majikan. Salah satu dari mereka yang ahli IT, segera membajak pusat data CCTV seluruh penjuru kota. Mereka berhasil mendeteksi mobil yang dikendarai Kyuubi.

"Tuan. Kami berhasil menemukan jejak Kyuubi-sama." Kata mereka.

"Bagus. Dimana? Akan ku seret anak nakal itu."

Glek, mereka kesulitan menelan ludah. "Mobil Kyuubi-sama mogok di jalan."

"Bagaimana bisa? Itu masih baru." Kata Minato tak percaya.

"Karena kecelakaan, Tuan."

"Kenapa bisa kecelakaan?"

"Karena Kyuubi-sama tak bisa mengendarai mobil."

"Bagaimana bisa tak bisa nyetir?"

"Karena Kyuubi-sama tak pernah bawa mobil sendiri."

"Kenapa tak pernah bawa mobil sendiri?"

"Bukankah anda yang melarangnya, Tuan? Katanya itu berbahaya."

"Oh, gitu ya. Lupa. Dia ada dalam mobil?"

"Tidak tuan. Ia…" Kata-katanya terpotong oleh bunyi HP Minato.

"hallo. Apa? Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan menyusul." Kata Minato sang kepala klan Namikaze menutup telepon.

"Kyuubi kecelakaan dan sekarang ia dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Syukaku. Aku akan segera ke sana. Inoichi kamu urus yang si sini."

"Aku boleh ikut kan, Ji san." Tanya Ino penuh harap.

"Jangan. Kau jaga Sakura. Ia pasti syok gara-gara peristiwa pembiusan itu."

"Baiklah." Kata Ino terpaksa.

Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Bagaimana pula nasib Kyuubi si anak konglomerat yang tak tahu kejamnya dunia? Bisakah ia survive?

**TBC or End**

Mohon saran dan kritik dari para reader. Apakah fic abal ini didelete saja atau dilanjutin?


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Jaim and Miss Lebay**

Summary : "Kyaaa..." teriak Kyuubi. "Jangan teriak Kyaaa! Elo kayak Bakoro, bencong Taman Lawang itu." Bentak Hidan sebal. "Bagaimana nggak kenal? Ini ayah, Nak. Orang yang sudah merawat dan membesarkanmu selama ini." potong Minato dengan suara tinggi. Hatinya terluka mendengar penolakan anaknya secara langsung. "Dengar ya, Tuan. Anda itu salah orang. Saya sama sekali bukan anak anda. Dan ayah saya sudah lama tiada." Ganti Summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru

Author Note : kata gue elo dipake buat percakapan untuk orang-orang yang nggak punya sopan santun atau lagi marah. Jadi jangan bilang author ababil dan nggak konsisten karena kadang pake aku, kadang pake elo. Harap maklum juga kalo bahasa orkem, alay ikutan nyasar. Soalnya pelakunya Ai setting masih remaja yang gaul dan sedikit tertular virus alay and narsis.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter Two**

Kyuubi melongokkan kepala dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia tak percaya dengan keberuntungannya ini. Orang yang ditabraknya tadi ternyata berwajah mirip dengannya. Jadi para bodyguardnya Syukaku salah membawa orang itu. Akhirnya selamatlah si Kyuubi.

Meski demikian ia tetap waspada. Siapa tahu itu hanya tipuan belaka untuk menjebaknya. Matanya melirik kanan kiri, memastikan mereka beneran sudah pergi, barulah ia keluar sepenuhnya dari tempat persembunyian. Pas lagi tegang-tegangnya eh ada yang menepuk pundaknya, bikin Kyuubi terlonjak, kaget.

"Kyaaaa..." teriaknya spontan.

Orang yang menepuknya juga tak kalah kagetnya. Ia sampai budek mendadak gara-gara teriakan cempreng Kyuubi. "Jangan teriak Kyaaa! Elo kayak Bakoro, bencong Taman Lawang itu." Bentak Hidan sebal. Ia meniup udara dari mulut ke telinga berharap penyakit budeg mendadaknya tidak permanen.

"Maaf, tak sengaja. Aku tadi kaget."

"Aku maafin. Yuk!"

"Yuk kemana?" tanya Kyuubi dengan tampang bloon.

"Pulanglah. Kemana lagi? Konan dan Nagato mencemaskanmu di rumah. Kamu sih pake acara kabur segala. Dewasa dikit, dong. Pake acara kabur-kaburan, segala. Dasar cengeng." Kata Hidan nyablak seenak perutnya mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Ia narik tangan Kyuubi, maksud hati ngajak Kyuubi yang dikiranya Naruto pulang.

"Kyaaa..." teriak Kyuubi lagi. Ia tak biasa dipegang oleh cowok.

Gara-gara teriakannya itu, Hidan dipandangi segitunya oleh para pejalan kaki. Mereka menatap sinis Hidan si pelaku sekuhara. "Gue normal. Gue nggak suka banci kaleng kek gini." Bentak Hidan tersinggung.

Kini ganti Kyuubi yang tersinggung. Seenaknya aja ia dijuluki banci kaleng. Ia kan cewek tulen. Fans bejibun di sekolah karena tersohor kecantikannya. Nah ini dia disamakan dengan waria, coba? Gimana nggak kesel?

"Ada apa sih, Dan? Kok marah-marah dari tadi." tegur salah satu dari dua orang laki-laki yang menghampiri mereka.

Laki-laki yang nanya itu wajahnya sangar. Wajahnya mirip monster ikan. Warna kulitnya pun aneh, biru. Persis seperti ikan paus. Cowok di sebelahnya lebih good looking tampangnya. Sayang di wajahnya ada dua keriput disamping kanan kiri hidung. Ia menodai wajah mulus tanpa nodanya. Rambutnya panjang setengkuk dan diikat longgar di bawah. Sungguh tampan dan anggun sekaligus.

"Ini, nih. Si Naruto teriak Kyaaa kyaaa kayak cewek dari tadi. Gara-gara dia aku dituduh pelaku sekuhara." Dumel Hidan.

"Halah sepele aja dibesar-besarin. Udah kita pulang aja. Toh anaknya sudah ketemu ini." kata Kisame menengahi. Kyuubi yang dikira Naruto mau tak mau ngikutin mereka. Ia kan nggak punya tempat tinggal lagi.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Kyuubi melirik pria tampan yang tadi bareng Kisame. Wajahnya kok tak asing ya. Mirip dengan si Teme yang sok ganteng dan sok cool di sekolahnya itu. Dia paling sebel dengan makhluk satu itu. Beneran mirip banget.

'Apa mereka sodara ya? Ah, mungkin hanya kebetulan.' Batinnya mengabaikannya. Ia aja mirip dengan orang yang dikira tiga orang di depannya itu Naruto. Padahal ia yakin 100%, ia anak tunggal. Di dunia ini ada kan orang yang berwajah mirip, meski bukan sodara kembar.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto terbangun di tempat yang asing. Putih, putih, dan hanya putih yang ia lihat. Ternyata warna putih itu warna cat langit-langit nan mewah lengkap dengan lampu neon merek Philips. Jauh sekali bedanya dengan rumah bobrok yang ditinggalinya bersama saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Di rumahnya kan hanya diterangi dua lampu neon ukuran 5 watt yang cahaya kedip-kedip yakni di ruang tamu dan kamar mandi.

"Aku dimana?" ujarnya bingung. Siapa yang membawanya ke tempat mewah ini dengan ranjang super empuk dan tak pernah dia nikmati seumur hidupnya? Ia bingung tak ada siapapun di ruang ini. Bau alkohol dan antibiotik menyeruak memasuki indera hidungnya. 'Gawat...' batinnya ketar ketir. Jangan bilang kalo ia sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Ia melihat selang infus di tangan, membenarkan dugaannya. Ia sungguh ada di rumah sakit. Ia menggeplak kepalanya jengkel, di atas perbannya. "Orang gila mana yang membawanya ke rumah sakit? Masa hanya karena luka kecil gini, ia sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit." katanya kesal. Ia meraba dahinya yang terbalut perban. "Siapa yang bakal bayar, coba? Aku? Mana sanggup aku bayar." Tambahnya lagi.

Ini betul-betul pemborosan. Kalo ada duit lebih, mendingan juga buat bayar kontrakan rumah bututnya, yang sudah nunggak 5 bulan. 'Kalo Naga-nii tahu. Gue bisa dijadiin sasak tinju.' Batinnya desperate.

Ia segera mencabut selang infus di lengannya. Dengan kepala masih berdenyut sakit, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjingkat hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara, membuka pintu kamar sedikit untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Kepalanya mengintip dari celah pintu. Ada orang-orang berjas hitam dan berkaca mata menyeramkan, berjaga depan pintu.

Ia menutup pintu secara otomatis karena kaget. 'Siapa mereka?' batinnya takut. Jangan-jangan itu debt collector yang berniat menjualnya jadi budak karena tak bisa bayar hutang. Tapi kan ia baru saja bayar cicilan pertama. 'Tahu, ah. Lebih baik cari jalan lain.' Pikir Naruto pusing memijit dahinya.

Kali ini ia melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah melalui jendela. Ternyata ia dirawat di rumah sakit bertingkat. Pantas kamar tempat ia dirawat mewah dan bersih. Saat ini ia dirawat di lantai 5. Ia menarik sprai dan membuatnya jadi tali tambang. Jika ditambah dengan selimut dan korden, kayaknya panjang tali darurat yang ia buat cukup, hanya kurang 1,5 meter saja untuk sampai tanah. Kalo hanya setinggi itu sih gampang. Ia tinggal loncat saja.

Ia membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Dengan hati-hati bergelantungan di tali darurat, penyambung nyawanya saat ini. Brrrrr... Tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan. Angin malam menampar tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut pakaian rumah sakit nan tipis, sama sekali tak bisa melindunginya dari rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Rasa dingin membuat tangannya kebas dan sulit merasakan tekstur kain. Pegangannya di tangan terasa lemah. Belum lagi kepala yang berdenyut nyeri. Nyut nyut nyutttan, bikin pandangan matanya buyar. Ia harus ektra hati-hati kalo tak ingin terjun bebas. Kan gawat. Syukur kalo langsung mati. Jadi ia nggak perlu mengalami cacat dan perawatan medis yang harganya selangit. Lah kalo masih hidup? Bukannya ia bakal jadi parasit dan nyusahi banyak orang.

"Saya mau mengecek keadaan pasuen sekaligus mengganti infus." Kata sang perawat minta ijin pada bodyguard yang berjaga 24 jam.

"Silakan!" kata salah satu bodyguard mempersilakan.

Mereka mengantar si perawat memasuki ruang rawat nona muda mereka. Betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati ranjangnya kosong. Selang infus sudah tercabut. Jendela terbuka lebar, angin malam menyeruak masuk. Mereka segera melongok kepalanya ke bawah. Di sana, mereka melihat sang nona sedang bergelantungan di atas tali darurat. "Nona..." Pekik sang perawat kaget.

Naruto mendongakkan kepala, melihat siapa yang memekik kaget. Matanya terbelalak kaget. 'Gawat. Aku ketahuan.' Batin Naruto. Ia pun panik hingga berusaha cepat-cepat meluncur ke bawah. Gara-gara gerakannya yang cepat dan tiba-tiba, tubuhnya jadi terayun-ayun dan akhirnya menambah bobotnya. Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara srettt.. sretttt... srettt...

"Bego. Kenapa teriak? Cepat sediakan matras di bawah." Bentak sang bodyguard, memberi intruksi. Perawat itu dibantu bodyguard yang lain cepat-cepat mengambil matras. Telat sedikit saja, nyawa sang nona yang jadi taruhannya, sekaligus kepala mereka juga. Minato-sama tak akan menolerir keteledoran mereka. Pasti kepalanya bakal di Dor, nanti.

'Oh tidak... Kainnya sobek.' Batin Naruto histeris. Sobekannya semakin lebar dan tali nyaris putus. Naruto panik mencari pijakan atau pegangan agar tubuhnya tak meluncur secara bebas. 'Sial.' Rutuknya, mendapati yang dicari tak ada. Tak ada tonjolan atau celah untuk dijadikan pegangan atau pijakan.

"Wekkkk..." Kain itu pun putus seutuhnya. "Waaaaa..." teriak Naruto pasrah. Kini tubuhnya merosot ke bawah dengan cepat dari lantai 3. 'Oh GOD.' Pekiknya dalam hati menyebut nama Tuhan, pasrah dengan nasibnya. Bukkkk, tubuhnya membentur matras kasar. Tubuhnya sedikit memantul ke atas, sebelum turun lagi.

Naruto lega. Dirinya selamat, tapi bisa ia rasakan kebas di seluruh tubuhnya. Ini bukan karena dingin, tapi ia berharap dugaannya salah, ada bagian dari tulang tubuhnya yang patah.

"Cepat bawa ke ruang UGD!" teriak sang dokter yang sudah siap sedia dengan bangsal dorong bersama paramedis yang lain.

Mereka dikejar waktu. Mereka harus bisa menyelamatkan nyawa sang pasien kalo ingin masa depan mereka terjamin. Hancur sudah reputasi rumah sakit ini, jika berita ini sampai terendus keluar. Kabar tentang pasien rumah sakit yang berniat bunuh diri, dan yang lebih buruk lagi pasien itu putri konglomerat.

Minato bergegas ke rumah sakit, begitu mendengar kabar percobaan bunuh diri putrinya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuubi melakukannya? Dengan kepala masih terbalut perban, nekat loncat dari lantai 5 hanya dengan bantuan seutas tali darurat? Gila. Sebegitu tak ingin dijodohkannyakah, hingga ia berbuat gila seperti itu?

Minato mencari sang dokter yang menangani Kyuubi. Saat ini Kyuubi dirawat di kamar yang jendelanya sudah dipasangi terali dan dijaga penuh para bodyguardnya di dalam. Tak lagi hanya di luar seperti sebelumnya. Jadi kemungkinan Kyuubi bunuh diri lagi, bisa diminimalisir. "Bagaimana keadaan putri saya, Dok?" tanyanya cemas.

"Lebih baik kita ke ruangan saya. Akan saya jelaskan detailnya disana." Kata sang dokter.

Minato mengikuti sang dokter ke ruangannya. Raut wajahnya gelisah. Itu tak bisa ia tutupi dengan baik. Duduknya saja tak tenang. Ia menunggu kabar dari dokter. Kedengarannya buruk, menilik dari sikap sang dokter yang seperti berat mengatakannya.

"Begini secara teknis nona Kyuubi tak cedera parah. Tak ada tulang yang patah, hanya keseleo."

"Lalu, apa masalahnya, Dok?"

"Tadi setelah siuman, nona Kyuubi menjerit histeris ketakutan. Ia tak mengenali tuan Yamato yang sudah sejak kecil jadi pengawalnya, sama sekali. Ia bahkan menolak mengenal nama Minato, ayahnya sendiri. Ia bilang ayahnya sudah lamat mati."

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?" Pekik Minato, tinggi. 'Apa kau sangat membenciku, Nak? Hingga kau bilang aku sudah mati.' Batin Minato sedih.

"Tenang, tuan Minato. Ini belum seluruhnya. Ia menolak nama Kyuubi dan menyebut dirinya Naruto. Apa ia sebelumnya pernah menyebut nama itu?"

"Ya, dokter. Dulu saat ia masih kecil, ia pernah ingin menjadi Naruto, tokoh rekaan dalam novel buatan ayah baptisku, Jiraya. Lalu apa hubungannya, Dok?"

"Kemungkinan ia mengalami fase tak nyaman hingga ia menolak identitasnya sendiri dan membentuk identitas sesuai khayalannya. Jadi jangan heran jika ia tak mengingat kehidupannya sebagai Kyuubi."

"Bisakah ia sembuh, Dok?"

"Itu butuh waktu. Ia harus nyaman. Jangan membuatnya tertekan berlebihan. Itu akan semakin memperparah keadaannya."

"Baik, Dokter." Kata Minato lesu.

Ia berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruang dokter menuju tempat Kyuubi dirawat. Para bodyguard memberi hormat, padanya. Minato memberi isyarat mereka agar keluar. Ia ingin privasi. Setelah bodyguadnya keluar, ia duduk di samping Kyuubi. Kyuubi saat ini sedang terbaring di ranjang. Tangannya terhubung dengan selang infus. Minato menangkup tangan kanan Kyuubi ke pipinya.

Hangat dan kasar. Itu sensasi yang ia rasakan. Kenapa tangan putrinya yang halus ini jadi kasar, seperti kuli bangunan? Apa ia terlalu konsen berlatih kabur di hari pertunangannya hingga telapak tangannya jadi begini? Rasa bersalah menyeruak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Seandainya ia tak memaksa Kyuubi bertunangan dengan Syukaku. Tapi saat itu ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Kegagalan rencana pertunangannya dengan putra sulung Uchiha sudah terendus beberapa orang. Itu adalah aib. Reputasinya bisa hancur berikut perusahaannya juga. Tapi yang lebih penting reputasi Kyuubi. Ia tak ingin sama sekali putri satu-satunya jadi olok-olokan orang-orang. Sungguh tak ia duga, Kyuubi menolak keras hingga berakhir seperti ini.

"Maafkan ayah, Kyuu. Ayah janji tak akan memaksamu lagi. Ayah akan menuruti semua keinginanmu. Cepatlah sembuh, Nak. Hanya kau yang ayah miliki di dunia ini." katanya sedih.

Matanya menerawang mengingat mendiang istri pertamanya, Kushina. Ia sangat mencintai istrinya, meski istrinya berasal dari kasta rendah. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Pernikahan mereka ditentang banyak orang hingga akhirnya terjadilah tragedi itu. Ayahnya yang arogan itu memaksa Kushina meninggalkan Minato, hingga mereka kabur dan terjadilah kecelakaan maut. Saat sadar ia diberitahu kalo Kushina melahirkan prematur akibat pendarahan hebat.

Kushina berjuang melahirkan anak mereka. Putrinya selamat, tapi Kushina tidak. Ia meninggal di rumah sakit. Ia syok berat. Ia membesarkan Kyuubi penuh kasih sayang karena ia hadiah terakhir dari sang istri tercinta. Setelah Kyuubi menginjak usia 5 tahun, Minato menikah lagi dengan mantan tunangannya dulu, yang selama ini membantunya mengurus Kyuubi. Dia emang tak mencintainya hingga kini, tapi hubungan mereka baik sebagai partner.

"Kushina..." desahnya penuh rindu. Ia paling senang memandang wajah Kyuubi saat dilanda rindu. Paras wajah Kyuubi mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. Hanya rambut dan matanya yang mirip dengan dia. Ia menghabiskan malamnya dengan menemani Kyuubi hingga pagi menjelang.

Naruto terbangun setelah matahari terbit dari peraduannya. Ia kaget mendapati seorang pria setengah baya menemaninya. 'Siapa pria ini?' batinnya heran. Wajahnya terlihat tertekan. Ada gurat-gurat kesedihan terpancar di wajah tampannya.

Naruto beringsut dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mencoba lagi turun dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung seperti robot mabuk, menuju pintu. Ia intip sedikit dari balik celah. Lagi-lagi ada pria berjas hitam dan berkacamata hitam di balik pintu dan berjajar rapi. "Kenapa sih mereka menjaga kamarnya mulu?" dumelnya sebal.

Ia ganti melirik jendela. Bibirnya cemberut, melihat terali besi kini sudah terpasang. Lalu bagaimana cara ia melarikan diri? Apa sih sebenarnya mau mereka? Nggak perlu seketat inilah menjaganya. Ia nggak pernah absen bayar cicilan utang, kok. Ia juga nggak akan kabur. Memang ia bisa kabur kemana? Hanya kota ini yang ia tahu.

Ia mengukur lebar terali. Sepertinya sulit. Ia tak mungkin bisa menyelinap, melewati celah yang selebar jari kelingking. Yah, kecuali ia bisa berubah jadi selembar kertas, baru ia bisa. "Jadi ini pun tak bisa." Gumamnya mikir alternatif lewat jendela.

Matanya melirik sebuah pintu lain lagi dalam kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati ia buka, biar pria itu tak terbangun. Rupanya itu pintu ke kamar mandi. Di atas bak ada jendela kecil. Ia bisa lewat ini deh kayaknya. Tapi setelah dicek, tak bisa juga ternyata, karena jendelanya dipasangi kaca tebal warna putih. Ia baru bisa lewat kalo kaca itu pecah. OK ia bisa ngurus itu nanti, setelah tali daruratnya selesai dibuat.

Ia balik lagi ke kamar. Pria itu sudah bangun rupanya. "Kau sudah bangun, Kyuu? Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, nanti lukamu nggak sembuh-sembuh." Katanya.

Naruto mengabaikannya. Ia tak merasa kenal nama itu. Dan lagi ia heran. Kenapa sih dari kemarin ia dipanggil nama itu? Kyuubi, kyuubi, kyuubi terus sampai berdenging telinganya mendengar nama itu disebut. Kenapa Kyuubi, sih? Hei dia punya nama sendiri, tahu. Dan namanya lebih keren dari nama Kyuubi.

'Aneh. Ngasih nama kok siluman rubah. Mau ngarepin anaknya jadi kayak siluman ya?' batin Naruto ill feel. Ia sama sekali nggak nyadar kalo namanya pun sama anehnya.

Naruto terus menerus hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri, mengabaikan Minato sepenuhnya. Teguran Minato dianggap angin lalu. Ia malah sibuk mondar-mandir menghitung kain yang tersedia. "Kyuu, Kau marah pada ayah ya, Nak? Maafkan ayah. Ayah janji tak akan memaksamu tunangan lagi. Tapi please, jangan cuekin ayah." Katanya.

Naruto mau tak mau menengok ke arahnya. Berhubung hanya mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan ini, berarti pria dewasa ini pastilah lagi ngomong ama dia. "Anda itu ngomong apa? Aku nggak ngerti."

"Kau tak ingat pada ayah, Nak?" katanya dengan tatapan terluka.

Hah, gimana bisa ingat? Secara kenal aja nggak. Lagipula ini bukannya pertama kali mereka ketemu? Pasti salah orang nih. "Maaf. Sepertinya anda salah orang. Saya tak kenal de..." Katanya berniat meluruskan.

"Bagaimana nggak kenal? Ini ayah, Nak. Orang yang sudah merawat dan membesarkanmu selama ini." potong Minato dengan suara tinggi. Hatinya terluka mendengar penolakan anaknya secara langsung.

"Dengar ya, Tuan. Anda itu salah orang. Saya sama sekali bukan anak anda. Dan ayah saya sudah lama tiada."

Minato mengguncang bahu Naruto, membuat kepala Naruto yang dari tadi nyut-nyutan, makin pusing. Matanya kini kalo di anime sudah berbentuk bintang, saking pusingnya. "Ayah ini masih hidup, kenapa kau suka bumikan? Ayah minta maaf. Ayah janji tak akan mengulanginya, lagi. Tapi tolong jangan begini."

Naruto memberontak. Pelukan maut Minato membuat dadanya sangat sesak. "Tuan, tolong tenang. Saya sungguh-sungguh bukan anak anda. Saya berani bersumpah. Nama saya itu Naruto bukan Kyuubi."

"Eh." Gumam Minato pelan. 'Jadi ucapan dokter itu benar. Ia betulan tak ingat. Ia bahkan menganggap dirinya Naruto, tokoh rekaannya. Oh ya Tuhan, sedalam itukah luka batinmu, Nak.' Batin Minato semakin merasa bersalah. Ia ingat pesan sang dokter untuk tak memaksakan ingatannya, nanti sakitnya malah tambah parah. Ia harus dibuat nyaman, dengan begitu ingatannya akan pulih secara perlahan.

"OK, jadi namamu Naruto dan kau bukan anakku?"

Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Apa buktinya? Kau punya KTP, Kartu pelajar, atau surat identitas?"

Naruto terkejut. Kartu identitas? Ia mana punya. Usianya belum memungkinkan untuknya membuat KTP. Kartu pelajar juga tak ada. Ia kan DO dari SMP karena tak punya biaya untuk membayar sekolah. Oh yeah sekolah itu mahal cing. SPPnya gratis, tapi kan ada biaya buku dll. Ia mana sanggup beli? Buat makan aja, ia sudah kembang kempis dan sering puasa daud. Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu berarti kau memang anakku."

"Mana bisa begitu?" sergah Naruto. 'Kok jadi gini, sih.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Lihat baik-baik! Aku bukan ini anakmu. Aku ini hanya Naruto, anak yatim piatu yang miskin. Anda tak lihat bajuku yang kumel sebelum masuk rumah sakit?" lanjutnya.

"Kau kan sering begitu. Jadi ayah tak heran. Sudah lebih baik kau istirahat."

"Aku tidak sakit. Aku mau pergi." Jerit Naruto sambil menghentakkan kakinya frustasi. Ada apa sih dengan orang kaya di depannya ini? Kenapa ia ngotot banget ngaku-ngaku ayahnya? Dia ingin imbalan apa sih, darinya?

"Benturan di kepalamu pasti keras." Kata Minato mengabaikan perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak anemia."

"Amnesia, Nak."

"Oh yeah itu. Aku tidak amnesia. Aku ingat siapa aku. Aku ucapkan terima kasih, anda mau menolongku. Tapi permisi. Aku mau pulang."

"Baiklah. Kalo kau tak mau tinggal di rumah sakit ini lagi, ku antar kamu pulang. Bersiaplah."

Minato keluar dari kamar. Ia memberi perintah sang bodyguard untuk mengamankan perjalanan pulang, sekaligus mengurus masalah administrasi rumah sakit. Setelah semua beres, mereka pun pulang. Baru lima belas menit jalan, Narutonya sudah tertidur pulas di bahu Minato. Ia sama sekali lupa untuk memberi tahu arah pulang ke rumahnya. Jadi Minato membawanya ke kediamannya.

Ia masih terlelap, meski sudah sampai rumah. Minato memapah putri kesayangannya itu. Ia sedikit berjengit. 'Kok putrinya ringan banget ya.' Batinnya. Ia lihat tubuh putrinya yang kerempeng, tak berisi. 'Jangan-jangan Kyuubi setres berat, hingga mengidap anoreksia akut.' Batinnya. Ia bertekad memastikan si Kyuubi makan banyak, biar berisi lagi badannya.

Dimulailah pertukaran tempat. Naruto menempati tempat Kyuubi, sedangkan Kyuubia ada di rumah bobroknya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bisakah keduanya beradaptasi dengan perubahan status mereka? Ikuti chap selanjutnya.

**TBC**

Terima kasih bagi yang udah review. Maaf nggak bisa balas reviewnya. Tapi aku baca kok. Terakhir review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr. Jaim and Miss Lebay**

Summary : Kyuubi kaget saat terbangun, tubuhnya sudah dipeluk erat seorang cowok. Mana wajahnya nempel di wajahnya pula. 'Oh, papi. Dosa apa sih aku? Kenapa dari kemarin ia sial mulu.' Rutuknya dalam hati. "Iam like is chicken." Kata Naruto yakin. "Ha ha ha ha... Bego banget sih, loe. Jelas aja kamu diketawain. Tahu nggak apa artinya?" tanya Sakura. "Aku suka makan ayam, kan?" kata Naruto sangsi. "Bukan. Artinya itu aku seperti ayam." Ganti Summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru, ItafemNaru

Author Note :

Ada dua sudut pandang cerita yakni Kyuubi dan Naruto. Jadi jangan bingung ya bacanya. Sekarang kita jawab review dulu.

**Warna mata, rambut naruto sama kyuubi beda ga sih ? **

Sama persis, bedanya hanya mata dan gendernya aja.

**Oh ya kyubii ma naruto da hubungan darah gug ?**

Maunya sodara apa enggak? Ntar bakal terjawab kok. Terlalu dini kalo nanya. Biarkan alur mengalir indah.

**Muahahahaha ini kak Ai kalo bikin ff bikin ngakak. Duh hahahaha**

Masa sih? Thank deh. Ai jadi tersanjung.

Langsung aja. OK chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter Three**

Kyuubi ternganga lebar. Untung nggak ada lalat yang terbang. Kalo nggak pasti sakit perut tuh anak. Anak gadis kan mulutnya menganga lebar, nggak ada sopan santunnya. Mana tata krama yang dari kecil ditanamkan papi Mina? Abaikan kalimat nggak penting itu. Kita lihat apa yang membuat seorang Kyuubi syok berat.

Ternyata rumah Naruto and family itu luar biasa buluk. Dindingnya aja tambalan campuran spanduk, kardus, dan koran bekas. Atapnya dari terpal, habis nyolong banner depan jalan. Lantainya? Jangan tanya. Dijamin nggak doyan makan. Ia menjerit dalam hati. 'Ini rumah apa kandang ayam? Serius ia tinggal di sini? Jatuh dong harga dirinya sebagai Namikaze. Oh, my my...'

"Bengong aja. Cepatan masuk!" Bentak pria yang ngomongnya racun semua itu aka Hidan.

Kyuubi tersadar dari lamunan autisnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan pikiran jijik dan sodara-sodaranya. Ia kok nggak tahu diri banget, sih. Masih untung dapet tempat nginap juga. Daripada tidur di bawah kolong jembatan. Rumahnya lumayan gedhe kok. Bertingkat pula. Yah lumayanlah untuk ukuran gembel.

"Nar, cepatan masuk. Bentar lagi hujan." Kata pria tampan yang keriputan. Kalo tak salah Hidan manggil dia Itachi.

"Iya." Balas Kyuubi. Ia menyusul masuk mengikuti tiga orang itu.

'Hm, not bad.' Batin Kyuubi. Ternyata dalamnya tak seburuk penampilan luarnya. Tempat itu tertata rapi dan bersih. Tak ada barang bergeletakan sembarangan. Di lantai tertata kardus dilapisi plastik yang dibentuk indah menyerupai keramik. Di dinding ada lukisan abstrak, tapi indah, mempermanis ruangan berukura m.

Ia memandang tiga cowok yang tadi mengajaknya ke sini, sedang istirahat duduk di lantai. Tak mungkin deh, tempat asri dan manis ini sentuhan karya mereka. Hidan? Mana mungkin orang bermulut tajam itu bisa menata ruangan sebagus dan serapi ini. Dia kan tipe cowok serampangan dan berangasan. Kisame? Hiiii, Kyuubi bergidik ngeri ngebayangin Kisame menata ruangan ini. Itu nggak mungkin banget, yang ada malah kayak kapal pecah. Jadi yang tersisa...

Ia melirik cowok pendiam dan tampan di sebelah Kisame. Orang itu juga kayaknya nggak mungkin. Meski badannya nggak kekar, tapi mainly kok. Ia terkesan seperti singa hutan, tipe diam-diam menghanyutkan. Oh ya tambahan dari tingkah lakunya yang cuek, ia masuk ketegori tipe serba praktis. Ia pasti nggak punya pikiran untuk melakukan hal-hal remeh seperti mempermanis tempat tinggal.

Jadi intinya di tempat ini pasti ada penghuni ceweknya. Masalahnya siapa dia? Ia ingat-ingat lagi percakapan mereka sebelumnya. Mereka nyebut dua nama sebelumnya. Kalo tak salah Konan dan Nagato. Sepertinya yang cewek namanya Konan. Itu terdengar lebih feminim. Analisa sederhananya. Kemana dia, ya? Matanya celingukan.

"Kamu ngapain sih? Dari tadi aneh gitu." Tegur Hidan bingung dengan tingkah Naruto yang aneh seharian ini.

"Mana Konan?"

"Kerja. Dia kan kerjanya siang. Masa lupa."

"Ku pikir ia ikutan nyariin aku."

"Kan ada kita. Kalo ia nggak kerja, kita makan apa?"

Sepertinya ia benar-benar merepotkan keluarga sederhana ini. Seharusnya ini waktu mereka istirahat, tapi mereka rela mengorbankannya demi Naruto. Mereka pasti kecewa berat kalo tahu orang yang dibawanya itu bukan Naruto. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi siang. Naruto, orang yang ditabraknya tadi, tak terlihat seperti mau kabur. Di tangannya ada makanan, pasti untuk mereka.

Rasa bersalah menggelayutinya karena berbohong. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan. Ia tak mau balik ke rumah. Ia itu benci Syukaku, tapi ayahnya malah menjodohkannya dengan dia, makanya itu ia kabur. Ia akan tinggal di sini sementara waktu sampai ia nemu tempat tinggal yang lebih layak. "Maaf sudah menyusahkan." Katanya penuh sesal.

"Sudahlah tak usah dibahas. Kami ngerti kok. Tapi jangan diulangin lagi." Kata Hidan so bijaksana dan lembut.

Hati Kyuubi menghangat. Betapa beruntungnya si Naruto ini. Ia dikelilingi orang-orang yang perduli padanya. Tak seperti dia yang selalu kesepian. Hanya Sakura dan Ino yang dekat dengannya. Sedang ayahnya... Ayahnya memang tajir, tapi ia tak pernah meluangkan waktu untuknya. Waktunya habis untuk kerja. Tanpa sadar Kyuubi meneteskan air mata. Rasa bahagia menggelayuti hatinya, meski ia tahu perhatian itu bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk Naruto.

"Hei jangan nangis, dong. Cup cup cup, udah jangan nangis lagi." Kata Hidan bingung. Ia tak biasa menghadapi orang yang lagi nangis. "Hei, jangan diam aja. Bantuin aku!" bentaknya pada dua orang sohibnya yang enak-enakan tidur.

"Hn." Gumam Itachi tak jelas.

"MKDK (Masalah Kamu, Derita Kamu)."

Hidan mencebik dengan ulah dua temannya yang tak mau bantu itu. Ia mendumel dalam hati, menyebutkan kata-kata kasar hingga mengabsen daftar penghuni kebun binatang. Kenapa sih ni anak dari tadi alay dan abstrak banget. Apa kepalanya tadi kebentur ya? Jadi aneh gitu.

"Tadaima." Kata seorang yang unik lagi, memasuki rumah mereka bersama. Ia pake jubah hitam kayak tukang ramal plus cadarnya. Sulit menebak dia itu cowok apa cewek dari fisiknya, tapi kalo dari suara sih keknya cewek deh. "Oh, sudah ketemu?"

"Okaeri. Iya, di pasar."

Di belakang Kakuzu, masih ada lagi makhluk nggak kalah absurdnya. Haduhhh..., makhluk apa lagi ini? Itu orang apa monster berjalan? Tubuhnya kenapa bisa sebelah hitam, sebelah putih sih? Bajunya juga aneh bingits. Kerah lehernya tinggi mencapai ujung kepala dengan bukaan zigzag lebar mirip kelopak bunga venus, yang konon tanaman kanibal. Bajunya memanjang ke bawah seperti jubah milik Kakazu. Corak bajunya juga norak abis, awan merah.

Kyuubi senyum salah tingkah. Serius nih ia harus menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang dari planet astral ini, meski hanya sementara waktu? Yah kira-kira untuk malam ini aja. 'Hah, semoga saja tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.' Doanya dalam hati.

Sore menjelang, barulah wanita yang bernama Konan dan Nagato tiba. Mereka memeluk Kyuubi yang dikira Naruto, lembut. Kyuubi sampai ingin nangis lagi, iri banget ama yang namanya Naruto. "Maaf ya. Kakak tak bisa nyekolahin kamu. Kakak janji tahun depan, kamu pasti bisa sekolah lagi. Tunggu ya?" kata Nagato.

Kyuubi terperangah. Oh ya Tuhan bahkan di tengah kemiskinannya, mereka masih saling perduli. Ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya ayahnya memeluknya dan membisikkan kata-kata sayang. Air mata kembali menetes. Ia sungguh terharu. "Maaf." Katanya lirih.

Nagato mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Sudah tak usah dibahas. Sana mandi dulu. Kamu bau." Katanya.

Kyuubi tersenyum. Ia bersiap-siap ke kamar mandi. Di tangannya ada kaos orange dan celana ¾ milik Naruto. Semoga saja pas. Nagato gabung dengan penghuni lainnya, leyeh-leyeh di lantai. Kalo Konan, ia memilih masak makan malam untuk mereka.

"Uhhh, gerah. Mau mandi." teriak Hidan kesal.

"Ya udah sono, mandi." Balas Kisame, males.

"Masih ada Naruto di dalam. Mandinya lama banget, sih. Tidur kali ya di dalam."

"Yaelah, gitu doang sungkan. Kalian kan sama-sama cowok. Apa susahnya, sih?" Timpal Kisame lagi.

"Kalian ikut sekalian, biar lebih hemat. Kita masih harus bayar tunggakan uang sewa." kata Kakuzu sibuk menghitung uang untuk bayar kontrakan rumah.

"Gimana, Chi?" tanya Hidan noleh pada Itachi, minta pendapat.

"Hn." Katanya ambigu tak dimengerti teman-temannya. Maksudnya apa coba? Emang Hn itu sebuah kata. Tapi Itachi bangkit, ngambil baju di dalam laci dan peralatan mandi, jadi semua orang ngerti maksud jawaban abstraknya. Tanpa dikomando, mereka ngikutin langkah Itachi, masuk ke kamar mandi.

**Kyuubi POV**

Kyuubi menggosok punggungnya lembut. Beban pikirannya hilang setelah berendam dalam air panas. Mungkin ini fasilitas termewah di rumah ini. Ia sudah memikirkannya masak-masak, rencana selanjutnya. Ia akan menyamar jadi Naruto. Sedang soal Naruto yang kini dalam genggaman Syukaku, akan ia bicarakan lagi dengan Sakura. Ia pasti bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Kyuubi berniat beranjak dari bak mandi, sampai pintu itu bergerak terbuka. Ia bisa melihat bayangan tiga orang dibalik pintu warna transparan karena terbuat dari plastik buram. "Kyaaaa..." teriaknya panik saat tiga orang yang hanya pakai handuk mini di pinggul, memasuki kamar mandi. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa tadi pintunya nggak dikunci?

Untung refleksnya bagus, jadi sebelum sempat berdiri dan tubuh bugilnya dilihat mereka, ia langsung duduk lagi di pojokan. Uap air mengepul ke seluruh ruangan, membuat pandangannya dan mereka ikut buram.

"Udah ku bilang jangan teriak 'Kyaaaa...'! Kamu mau jadi bencong?" tanya Hidan kasar.

"I-i-i-iya." Kata Kyuubi tergagap. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tak ingin melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Hidan tanpa babibu membuka handuk yang melilit bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia duduk di kursi kecil, begitu juga dengan Kisame dan Itachi. Hanya punggung kekar dan telanjang milik Itachi yang bisa dilihat Kyuubi dengan jelas, soalnya paling dekat. Untung ia cewek baik-baik, jadi ia tak berniat ngambil kesempatan mencuri-curi lihat bagian tubuh yang lain milik Itachi. 'Hmm, kenapa ia jadi kayak cewek mesum gini, yah?' batinnya ill feel.

"Tolong gosok punggungku, Chi." Kata Kisame yang duduk depan Itachi. Tangannya sendiri asyik gosok punggung Hidan.

"Hn." Balas Itachi dengan tak jelasnya.

"Kamu nggak ikutan, Nar? Kamu gosok punggung Itachi, gih. Biar lebih cepet." Kata Hidan.

"Eh." Gumam Kyuubi gelagapan. Hiii, ia bergidik ngeri. Masa ia gosok punggung cowok asing, sih? Oh God. Ini mengerikan. Ia harus gimana dong? Kalo nolak, ntar mereka curiga dong.

Dengan tangan gemetar ia menggosok punggung Itachi. Ia niru aja cara Itachi, habis ia kan nggak pernah mandi bareng dan nggak pernah gosok punggung orang. 'Hn, kulitnya halus juga. Putih mulus tanpa cacat. Kekar berotot pula. Hmmm...' batin Kyuubi begitu merasakan tekstur kulit Itachi dari balik tangannya.

'Lembut. Halus. Kenapa tangan Naruto lembut ya? Ini kayak tangan cewek.' Batin Itachi heran. Bukan hanya kelembutan yang ia rasakan. Ia juga merasa gelenyar nikmat di sepanjang punggungnya. Ini aneh, beneran aneh. Baru sekali ini ia merasa nikmat hanya karena digosok punggungnya. 'Oh, shit.' Makinya. Sekarang junior mau bangun coba. Ini memalukan.

Seingatnya ia itu normal. Ia tak berminat menjalin hubungan sesama jenis. Terlebih dengan Naruto, penolongnya. Bukan hanya tak pantas, tapi juga tak tahu diri banget. Masa hanya karena muka Naruto yang manis, ia naksir, sih? Meski demikian, tetap saja jantungnya dangdutan deg deg degan. Sepertinya ia harus segera nyari cewek kencan, biar nggak belok kayak some one yang nggak ingin diingatnya.

"Cukup." Bentak Itachi geram, marah pada pikiran ngeresnya sendiri yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Bayangan Naruto mengelus sekujur tubuh kini terbayang jelas di matanya.

Kyuubi malah salah paham. Ia kira gosokannya kasar, sehingga Itachi marah. Ia menautkan jemari tangannya. "Maaf." Katanya lirih, merasa tak berguna.

"Aku tak marah padamu." Katanya ngeloyor pergi. Ia tak berminat berendam lagi. Ia mau mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin, biar kutu-kutu piktor di otaknya cabut.

Dua orang temannya saling pandang bingung. Ada apa dengan Itachi? Tumben ia ngomong panjang. Biasanya ia hanya bergumam Hn, tak jelas. Mereka angkat bahu. Kini mereka beralih berendam di bak mandi.

Kyuubi bergeser, mepet di pojokan. Kakinya di tekuk untuk menutupi bagian dada. Punggungnya ditarik sejauh mungkin dari dua orang cowok asing yang ikutan berendam. 'Oh, Papi. Baru sekali ini dalam seumur hidupnya, ia berbugil ria depan tiga cowok asing.' Batinnya meringis.

Ia menundukkan pandangannya, tak ingin lihat tubuh tiga orang itu, dua di bak mandi dan satu lagi mandi di atas shower. Malunya nggak ketulungan. Untung bak mandinya udah dikasih obat berendam, jadi nggak begitu kelihatan. Tetap saja Kyuubi panik. Dia kan orang Jepang tulen. Nggak kayak orang Barat or orang Jepang liberal lainnya yang cuek aja mandi campur gitu. Lagipula ini kan bahaya. Kalo penyamarannya ketahuan gimana?

'Aku mohon, kalian cepetan pergi. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi.' Batin Kyuubi. Kepalanya terasa pening. Wajahnya udah merah nggak sanggup bertahan lagi berendam di air panas.

Doa Kyuubi terkabul. Mereka akhirnya selesai berendam dan beranjak dari bak mandi. Kyuubi bernafas lega. "Kamu nggak udahan, Nar? Ntar Kakuzu ngamuk, lho." Kata Hidan.

"Hn." Gumam Kyuubi udah kliyengan.

Hidan mengernyit. 'Kok sekarang Naruto ikutan tertular Hn-nya Itachi, sih. Apa penyakitnya itu tertular gara-gara acara gosok-menggosok punggung tadi, ya?' batin Hidan nggak nyambung.

Setelah ketiganya keluar kamar, barulah Kyuubi cepat-cepat keluar dari bak. Dengan kilat mengeringkan badan dan pake baju, sebelum ada yang masuk lagi. Ia berjalan sempoyongan, kepanasan karena kelamaan berendam. 'Oh, God. Semoga hal seperti ini tak terulang lagi.' Doanya.

Lagi-lagi doanya tak terkabul. Ia mesti tidur satu ruangan bersama makhluk astral lainnya hanya dengan dibatasi tatami. Matanya melotot. 'Cobaan apa lagi ini, Tuhan?' batinnya merana.

"Woi, Dan. Kenapa kamu pindah? Ini tempatku." Bentak Kisame kesal.

"Aku malas tidur dekat dengan Naruto. Ia terus-terusan teriak Kyaaaa. Telingaku sampai budeg rasanya. Aku nggak mau ia teriak lagi, tepat di telingaku saat aku udah lelap."

"Itu sih, derita kamu. Minggir!"

"Ogah." Kata Hidan bersikeras.

Ia malah menyamankan posisinya dan langsung lelap, meski Kisame bukan hanya menoel-noelnya, tapi juga menendangnya kasar. Akhirnya ia mutusin tidur di tempatnya Itachi, karena tempatnya diduduki Hidan. Jadilah Itachi kini harus ngalah, menempati tempatnya Hidan, tidur dekat Naruto. 'Semoga tidak ada hal aneh lagi.' Batinnya. Ia takut terjadi hal diluar akalnya saat tertidur nanti. Naruto yang sekarang membawa pengaruh lain, membangkitkan libido terpendamnya.

Kyuubi dengan hati-hati merebahkan tubuhnya di tataminya. Ia beringsut, berusaha memberi jarak sejauh mungkin dengan Itachi. Tubuhnya terjaga, takut si Itachi berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya. Tengah malam, matanya tak kuat lagi. Ia pun memejamkan mata dan terbuai mimpi.

Itachi yang selimutnya ditarik Kisame, tangannya meraba-raba dalam gelap, nyari sumber kehangatan. Matanya masih terkatup rapat. Ia sama sekali tak nyadar sudah masuk teritorial tatami Kyuubi. 'Hangat.' Batinnya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah memeluk sesuatu yang hangat yang ia kira selimutnya yang ia ubah jadi guling dadakan, sebelum tidur.

Keesokannya harinya, rumah kumuh itu berdengung heboh. Ini gara-gara teriakan Kyuubi yang membahana di pagi buta. "Kyaaa..." teriaknya.

Kyuubi kaget saat terbangun, tubuhnya sudah dipeluk erat seorang cowok. Mana wajahnya nempel di wajahnya pula. 'Oh, papi. Dosa apa sih aku? Kenapa dari kemarin ia sial mulu.' Rutuknya dalam hati. Tubuhnya bergetar karena syok. Masa ia semalaman tidur dalam pelukan cowok asing yang bukan pacar apalagi suami. It's bad. Very bad.

Itachi yang berposisi paling dekat, langsung terbangun. Matanya mengerjab-ngerjab, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Matanya ikut melotot. Kenapa ia meluk Naruto, sih? Dan lebih mengerikan lagi, di pagi ini juniornya terbangun sempurna dan mengeras. Tanpa sadar ia, ikutan teriak. "Gyaaaa..." nggak kalah kencengnya.

Ini sukses membangunkan penghuni rumah kontrakan dan rumah tetangga. Mata mereka melirik pada sumber suara. "Aduh, ada apaan sih? Ini masih pagi buta, hoahhhmmm." Kata Hidan sebal diiringi kuapan. "Aku masih ngantuk." Gumamnya kembali tidur. Penghuni yang lain cuek aja, balik tidur lagi, nggak mau tahu masalah duo ababil yang lagi karaoke itu. Mereka masih ngantuk dan lelah.

"Ke-ke-kenapa kau tidur di tatamiku?" kata Kyuubi sambil nunjuk, garang.

"Sory, tak sengaja. Ku pikir kamu guling." Kata Itachi salah tingkah. Ia melirik sebal pada Kisame yang udah seenaknya merebut gulingnya dan mengubahnya jadi selimut sekarang. Mana ia ngiler, pula.

"Kenapa kau harus teriak, sih? Kita kan sama-sama cowok. Lagipula kau kan juga biasa jadiin Hidan guling. Kamu malah teriak kencang, gara-gara gitu doang, kayak mau diperkosa aja." Kata Itachi nyari alasan.

Seingatnya tiap bangun ia selalu dapetin Naruto meluk Hidan kayak guling. Kenapa ia harus marah saat ia dijadikan guling juga? Dan lagi aneh. Kenapa tubuhnya begitu lembut dan samar-samar tercium bau bedak? Dan apa ya yang lembut, seperti gundukan gunung yang pas di telapak tanganya?

"Errr, i-i-itu aku kaget. Aku mau tidur lagi." Kata Kyuubi salah tingkah. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam dibalik selimutnya.

Itachi milih bangun dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia harus mengurus juniornya yang lagi tersiksa di balik celananya. Ia tak mau melakukan hal memalukan.

Moga-moga nggak ketahuan. Tadi kan Itachi megang payudaranya juga. Oh, Mam. Ini benar-benar mengerikan. Semoga hari ini segera berakhir dan ia bisa keluar dari situasi memalukan seperti ini. Kalo Sakura tahu, ia pasti bakal nertawain ia selama seminggu.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto terbangun. Ia heran. Lagi-lagi ia terbangun di tempat asing. Tempatnya yang sekarang lebih mewah dari sebelumnya. Ia tidur di ranjang yang ukurannya besar, seorang diri pula. Mana empuk lagi. Pantas tidurnya pulas. Di samping kamarnya ada dua lampu bercahaya redup. "Sebenarnya ia ada di mana, sih?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Semalam kan paman itu bilang mau mengantar pulang. Tapi ia tak ingat ia pernah ngasih tahu alamat tempat tinggalnya. 'Jangan-jangan ia membawanya pulang ke rumahnya.' Pikirnya. Ia pasti mengira dia ini Kyuubi. Makanya diajak pulang ke rumahnya si Kyuubi.

Ia menyingkap selimutnya. Ia mau membuka pintu, tapi tak jadi. Menilik kejadian sebelumnya, ia curiga depan pintunya ini juga ada pengawalnya. Ia pun mengintip dari lubang kunci. "Tuh kan benar." Katanya lirih. Ia melihat lebih banyak pengawal berjas hitam berjajar depan pintunya.

Ia nyari lagi jendela kamarnya. Ia melongok ke bawah. "Sial." Gumamnya kesal. Orang yang berjaga di bawah kamarnya lebih banyak lagi. Di sepanjang pagar juga ada banyak orang. "Oh, Tuhan. Apa sih maunya paman itu?" katanya kesal. Ia buka pintu lain, siapa tahu itu bisa dipake untuknya melarikan diri.

Ruangannya besar banget. Tapi kenapa isinya baju semua ya? Eh bukan hanya baju ding, ada sepatu, tas dan benda-benda cewek lainnya. Tunggu aksesori cewek. Jangan bilang kalo Kyuubi ini cewek? Masa sih mukanya kembar dengan seseorang bergender cewek? Itu agak mengecewakan.

Ia keluar lagi. Percuma berada di dalam. Tak ada jalan keluar. Ia mondar-mandir dalam ruangan, hingga pintu terbuka. Paman yang semalam bersamanya muncul. Di belakangnya ada gadis remaja berambut norak pink.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyuu?"

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali. Aku ini Naruto, bukan Kyuubi. Kenapa sih nggak ada yang percaya?"

"Kepalamu pasti masih sakit, makanya bicara ngelantur. Kau tak usah sekolah dulu. Istirahat saja di rumah. Ayah pergi dulu ke kantor." Kata Minato lembut, pamitan.

"Kau temani Kyuubi, ya! Pastikan ia tak melakukan hal-hal membahayakan seperti kemarin." Perintah Minato mutlak pada Sakura, sebelum keluar kamar.

Kamar kembali hening. Naruto duduk di kasur. Di sampingnya ada Sakura,. Tak ada yang buka suara. 30 menit masih berlalu, dan mereka tetap diam. "Aku bukan Kyuubi." Kata Naruto akhirnya tak tahan dengan keheningan.

"Aku sudah tahu. Meski, mirip tapi mata kalian beda." Kata Sakura.

"Kenapa paman itu tak menyadarinya?"

"Soalnya Kyuubi selalu pake lensa kontak warna biru safir agar mirip ayahnya."

"Bisa kau bantu aku keluar. Aku tak mau tinggal di tempat ini."

"Tak bisa. Sekarang kau itu bukan Naruto, tapi Kyuubi. Jadi kau harus menetap di sini. Suka maupun tidak suka."

"Tak mau. Aku tak mau tinggal di sini. Meski tempatnya mewah, aku tak suka. Aku lebih senang tinggal bersama keluargaku." Tolak Naruto.

"Ayolah, tolong kau gantikan posisi Kyuubi." Rayu Sakura.

"Enak aja. Kau mau menyuruhku pake gaun? Kau pikir aku bencong?"

"Aku bayar, deh. Gimana kalo 1 juta ryo sebulan?"

"Tidak. Aku tak bisa dibeli" Kata Naruto tegas.

"5 juta."

"Tidak." Kata Naruto dengan nada tinggi. 'Ni orang budeg ya? Apa ia tak mengerti kata yang tersusun dari huruf T,I,D,A,K?' tambahnya dalam hati.

"OK, 10 juta."

Tawaran kali ini menggoyahkan imannya. 10 juta ryo itu uang yang tak sedikit. Dengan uang itu ia bisa melunasi tunggakan sewanya. Masih sisa banyak untuk biaya sekolahnya hingga SMU pula.

"Maaf aku tak bisa." Katanya lirih, terpaksa menolak tawaran menggiurkan itu.

"Tolong. Hanya kau yang bisa menolong kami. Calon tunangan Kyuubi itu jahat. Ia mau menyakiti Kyuubi dan menghancurkan perusahaan ayahnya." Kata Sakura melas. Ia bisa melihat pendirian Naruto sedikit goyah dengan ucapannya.

Ting, itu satu alasan yang mampu menggoyahkan pendirian Naruto. Ia paling tak tahan melihat penderitaan orang lain. Ia aja sering mungut gelandangan, pengemis, korban tunawisma di jalan, makanya rumah kontrakannya rame diisi banyak orang, selain kakaknya Nagato. Tapi kalo make baju cewek, ia jelas sangat keberatan.

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa." Katanya lirih, tak tega. Matanya berkaca-kaca merasa bersalah.

"Ini hanya sementara. Sampai pertunangannya itu dibatalkan. Hanya butuh waktu sebulan, kok. Kau juga bisa sambil menikmati sekolah bergengsi KHS (Konoha High School) itu. Gimana?"

Des, ada bunyi urat saraf putus. Ini tawaran yang tak akan dilewatkan Naruto. Itu kan sekolah yang hanya dalam mimpinya saja bisa ia jangkau. Ia bukan hanya menginjakkan kaki ke tanahnya, tapi juga sekolah di sana. Oh WOW. Siapa yang nggak ngiler? Ini sih seperti pepatah, sekali merengkuh dayung dua tiga pulai terlampui. Sambil dapetin uang, sambil sekolah.

"Tapi aku ini cowok. Pasti ketahuan." Kata Naruto.

"Nggak bakalan. Kamu itu persis banget dengan Kyuubi. Aku akan mengaturnya. Kau mau sekolah hari ini. Masih ada waktu, kok?"

"Mau." Kata Naruto spontan.

"Aku tunggu di luar. Aku juga mau ganti seragam."

"Kau tinggal di sini juga?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya. Ayahku itu tangan kanan Paman Minato. Jadi kami sekeluarga tinggal di sini juga." Kata Sakura sebelum keluar kamar.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Cita-citanya untuk sekolah lagi, terkabul. "Baiklah. KHS, bersiaplah. Aku Naruto akan datang." Katanya sambil terkekeh geli. Ia bergegas mandi dengan fasilitas lux milik Kyuubi. Tapi Naruto tak sempat berkomentar. Ia sibuk menyiapkan buku sesuai jadwal yang terpajang di dinding.

Setelah itu ia mematut diri dengan baju barunya. Ia bingung seragamnya yang mana ya? Di tangannya ada tiga seragam yang berbeda. Ia baru tahu setelah Sakura nongol. Ia pun pake baju seragam yang sama dengan Sakura. Sepatu fantovel berhak rendah sudah terpasang manis di kaki. Ia sambar tasnya. "Yuk, berangkat." Katanya tersenyum ceria.

"Tunggu. Masa kau mau sekolah dengan penampilan gitu. Itu sangat tidak Kyuubi." Kata Sakura menyeret Naruto ke dekat cermin.

Ia dengan cekatan menyisir rambut sebahunya yang ternyata halus dan lembut juga. Ia membuat belahan pinggir di rambut Naruto. Sakura membuat dua kepangan kecil bagian depan rambut, di masing-masing belahan rambutnya, lalu diikat dengan karet dan ditutupi dengan benda berbentuk bulat warna perak. Sakura terus memblow rambut Naruto, untuk menambah volume.

Selesai dengan rambut, Sakura beralih pada wajah Naruto. Ia sapukan pelembab wajah. Halus dan mulus, cling tanpa noda. Padahal sepertinya ia miskin dan tak mungkin melakukan perawatan di salon. Ia mau memberi foundation, tapi ditolak Naruto. Akhirnya ia hanya menyapukan bedak tipis di wajahnya. Bibirnya tak perlu diolesi lip glouse. Bibir Naruto sudah sempurna, lembut, kenyal, berwarna merah delima, dan mengkilat tanpa bantuan lip glouse apalagi lipstik.

"Nah sekarang kita sudah siap." Seru Sakura.

"Kalian mau belajar apa pesta sih? Dandan segala." Gerutu Naruto.

Ia merasa bedaknya terlalu tebal. Tangannya gatal ingin mengusapnya, kalo saja Sakura tidak mendelik galak. 'Awas saja kalo kamu berani menghapusnya.' Kira-kira itu arti tatapan tajam Sakura.

"Berisik. Kamu mana ngerti rasanya jadi perempuan." Desis Sakura galak.

Sakura ngedumel. Masa ceweknya nggak berdandan. Itu hal aib bagi seorang wanita, terlebih saat keluar rumah? Kyuubi pasti bakal jadi bahan olokan seantero KHS dan fansnya hilang seketika. Naruto mana ngerti hal itu.

Mereka pun berangkat diantar sang sopir dan bodyguard. Sampai di sekolah para pengawal pulang. Peraturan di KHS itu ketat. Sekolah itu sudah dilengkapi keamanan super canggih, mengingat yang sekolah di sana, bukan anak orang sembarangan. Hanya anak konglomerat dan pejabat yang bisa menikmati sekolah di situ. Makanya keamanannya harus super ekstra.

Sakura mengantar Naruto ke kelas Kyuubi. Sepanjang jalan ia disapa banyak orang asing, yang rata-rata cowok. 'Sepertinya si Kyuubi ini populer.' Batin Naruto. Ia nyaris menerima pemberian salah satu penggemar Kyuubi, tapi tangannya keburu ditarik Sakura.

"Kyuubi tidak melakukan hal remeh seperti itu." bisiknya.

Mata Naruto mengerjab bingung. Kenapa harus nolak pemberian orang sih? Kan ia sudah capek-capek mau ngasih? Tapi whet everlah. Sekarang ini kan ia jadi Kyuubi bukannya Naruto lagi. Ia melenggang santai ke kelasnya.

Teman-temannya dingin banget. Mereka nggak perduli dengan sapaannya dan sibuk ngerumpi tak jelas, coret pamer kekayaan ortu masing-masing. Naruto berjengit sebal. 'Dasar orang-orang aneh. Ngapain banggain milik ortu?' batinnya ill feel. Ia sibuk buka buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Oh, wow." Gumamnya berdecak kagum. Bukunya masih bersih, tak ada lipatan atau coretan. 'Ini pernah dibuka sama empunya nggak sih?' batinnya curiga mengingat kerapian dan kebersihan buku-buku itu.

Jam pertama diisi bahasa Inggris. Gurunya rada mirip dengan Zabuza, salah satu rekan kerjanya. BTW, Apa sih kemiripan keduanya? Wajahnya? Jelas enggak dong. Itu sih fitnah namanya, dan fitnah itu lebih kejam dari pembunuhan.

Kakashi sensei sekilas terlihat tampan. Sedang Zabuza berwajah sangat sangar kayak preman. Untung ceweknya, Haku cakep. Jadi tertolonglah.

Meski tampan, guru yang satu ini ampun, deh. Ia nyerah. Sumpah, ia nggak ngerti sama sekali apa yang diomongin. Hasilnya ia berasa didongengin gitu. Lagi aneh banget ni pelajaran.

Menurutnya, Bahasa Inggris itu bahasa paling labil di dunia. Gimana ceritanya kata 'see' dibaca 'si'. Lucunya lagi kata 'sea' juga dibaca 'si'. Lah terus kata 'si' dibaca apa? 'See' apa 'sea'? Ada lagi. Kata 'hole' dibaca 'hol', sedangkan kata 'whole' juga dibaca 'hol'. Jadi yang benar yang mana? Kata 'hol' ini merujuk pada kata yang mana 'hole' apa 'whole'? Kan keduanya punya arti yang berbeda.

Ia jadi bingung sendiri. Gimana sejarahnya ada kata rancu gitu? Baru mikir aja ia udah kejang-kejang kayak orang kena ayan. "Kyuubi." Panggil sang sensei menyentakkan lamunannya.

"What can you make a sentence with a word like?"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto nggak ngerti omongan sang sensei. Dia nyuruh apa, sih? Kenapa nggak ngomong pake bahasa Jepang, sih? Kenapa harus bahasa remaja ababil gitu, sih. Lagi galau ya?

"What can you make a sentence with a word like?" Kata Kakashi mengulangi. Siapa tahu Kyuubi nggak dengar.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Kini sang sensei jadi kesal. Masa sih nggak denger. Orang dia ngomongnya kenceng kok. "Tolong buat kalimat dengan kata like?" kata Kakashi akhirnya dengan bahasa Jepang karena jengkel.

'Oh, kalo itu aku ngerti. Itu sih gampang.' Pikir Naruto sok tahu. Ia dengan PD-nya berkata "Iam like is Chicken."

Kakashi kaget. Ia menajamkan telinganya. Serius nih Si Kyuubi bilang gitu? Bukannya ia jago bahasa Inggris? "Are you sure of the answer? Iam like is chicken."

"Yes." Katanya lantang.

Gerrrr... Seluruh kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawakan Kyuubi. Kakashi ikutan tertawa kecil. Ada-ada aja si Kyuubi ini. Masa, ia jawab kayak gitu. Bego banget, sih. Kelaspun jadi lebih hidup. Nggak lagi kayak tadi, si Kakashi kayak orang gila ngomong sendiri karena dicuekin teman-teman sekelasnya.

Naruto yang jadi bahan tertawaan nggak mudeng, dan hanya tersenyum canggung. Apa sih salahnya? Ia benar kan. Ia niru contoh di buku, kok.

Ia baru tahu letak salahnya setelah cerita dengan Sakura di kantin. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai keluar air mata. Tangannya ia pukul-pukulkan di atas meja. "Kau serius jawab gitu?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. "Memang dimana letak salahnya?"

"Ha ha ha ha... Bego banget sih, loe. Jelas aja kamu diketawain. Tahu nggak apa artinya?"

"Aku suka makan ayam, kan?" katanya sangsi.

"Bwa ha ha ha..." tawa Sakura semakin histeris. "Bukan. Artinya itu aku seperti ayam." Jawabnya menahan sakit perut akibat kebanyakan tawa. "Harusnya jangan kau tambahi is dibelakang like. Cukup bilang 'I like chicken. Dan lagi logatmu kok Japanese grammar, tulen sih. Ha ha ha..." katanya masih tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengabaikan makan siangnya.

Naruto merengut sebal. Mana dia tahu itu. Aneh kan bahasa inggris itu? Salah nempatin is aja artinya jadi berbeda. Sebagai ganti kekesalannya ia pun menghabiskan makan siangnya, mengacuhkan Sakura yang masih sibuk tertawa.

Di pojok kantin, tampak salah satu cowok bermuka datar itu kesal. Ia sebal dengan tawa Sakura yang mengganggu telinga sucinya. "Apa sih yang diketawain si jenong itu?" rutuk Gaara kesal.

Sai tersenyum. Yah ia memang senang mengumbar senyum dengan murah, sih. Tapi senyumnya ini tidak palsu. Itu senyum geli. Dia tahu kalo Gaara paling sebal dengan Sakura. Jadi apapun yang dilakuin Sakura, itu buruk di matanya. "Mungkin menertawakan kebodohan si Kyuubi." Katanya acuh.

"Memang apa yang dilakui si idiot itu?" tanya Sasuke datar, tapi ada nada ingin tahu nyelip. Bukannya ia ingin tahu dalam arti suka gitu. Ia hanya ingin tahu hal buruk apa yang nimpa musuhnya. Apapun hal buruk yang terjadi pada Kyuubi, itu bagus.

Ia sampai pesta semalam suntuk hanya untuk merayakan berita 'Kyuubi masuk rumah sakit'. Meski ia kesal juga sih, kenapa si Kyuubi gagal bertunangan dengan Syukaku. Bukan sekali bukan karena ia iba. Tapi karena ia tahu Kyuubi pasti bakal menderita berdampingan dengan Syukaku yang dibencinya.

Nah kalo Gaara benci Sakura, kalo Sasuke tuh, baru musuhan dengan Kyuubi. Sai dengan santai menceritakan hal memalukan di kelas tadi pagi. Sasuke mengulum senyum geli. Itu sedikit di luar kebiasaan. Tak apalah. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat si idiot itu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri? Itu akan jadi hal yang tak terlupakan dalam ingatan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan mereka akan meledek Kyuubi. Itu sungguh berita yang luar biasa bagus.

"Dasar idiot." Kata Sasuke.

Kekocakan dan kesialan apalagi yang bakal dua kembar beda nasib, itu? Apa mereka bisa mengatasi permasalahan mereka? Apa Minato bakal menyadari kesalahannya? Ikuti di chap depan.

TBC

Terakhir mana reviewnya? Ai tunggu sarannya untuk mengembangkan cerita.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mr. Jaim and Miss Lebay**

Summary : "Elo mau bunuh kita? Belum kapok dengan yang tadi pagi, Hah?" kata Sora nggak kalah kesalnya. "Teman-teman semua. Tunggu apa lagi. Ayo Hajarrrr!" teriak Neji, sang ketua kelas yang kesal kena bola nyasar, mengkomando penghuni kelasnya. "Buakkk bukkk bukkkk..." dengan kompak dan brutal mereka melempari Naruto pake bola voli yang bertebaran di lapangan, sebagai ajang balas dendam. Ganti Summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru, ItafemKyuu

Author Note : terima kasih reader yang udah sudi meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Kita balas reviewnya dulu sebelum lanjut ke cerita.

**Apa tak ada yang curiga? Kan mata mereka beda?**

Enggaklah. Kyuubi itu selalu pake lensa kontak. Dan Itachi meski pernah memeluk Kyuubi dalam tidurnya, Kyuubi melindungi bagian dadanya. Jadinya nggak ketahuan.

**Nggak sabar lihat interaksi SasuNaru**

Chap ini belum. Masih berkutat interaksi Naruto dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Cukup balas reviewnya. Langsung aja. OK chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter Four**

Sakura tercengang, melihat banyaknya makanan yang dipesan Naruto. 'Serius nih mau makan ini semua? Emang perutnya muat?' pikir Sakura tak percaya. Kecil-kecil, nafsu makannya gedhe juga.

Dan lagi kenapa pula dengan kepala Naruto? Kenapa kepalanya penuh dengan benjolan? 'Ni anak habis ngapain, sih?' pikirnya bingung. Saking herannya, ia sampe lupa makan siang. Ia abaikan makanan lezat yang kini sudah terhidang di atas meja.

Naruto sih tak ambil pusing. Ia tetap makan dengan lahap. Nggak setiap hari ia makan hidangan lezat seperti ini, dengan porsi besar, dibayarin pula. Haduhhh, kalo Hidan-nii, atau Kuzu-nii tahu, pasti ngeces tuh. Mereka kan nafsu makannya gedhe.

Hah belum apa-apa ia udah kanget aja ama mereka. Ingin ketemu, tapi sulit. Penjagaannya ketat super. Ia benar-benar hidup layaknya putri dalam istana. Kemana-mana dikawal bodyguard men.

Dalam waktu 10 menit, makanan di nampan Naruto sudah tandas. Ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya, kenyang. Menu makannya siang ini, diantara murid KHS mungkin menu paling irit. Tapi bagi Naruto udah mewah banget. Tapi tak semua uang sakunya dijajanin. Sebagian besar ia simpan.

"Bengong aja. Dihabisin tuh makanannya. Entar dihinggapi lalat, lho."

"Eh.." gumam Sakura. "Wajahmu beneran mirip dengan Kyuubi, tapi tingkah kalian seperti bumi dan langit. Gila elo makan sebanyak itu?"

"Apa? Gue ini cowok. Wajar jika porsi big size. Elo nggak makan, nih? Gue ambil ya?"

"Nih, ambil semua. Kenyang gue liat cara elo makan."

"Oke, bos." Kata Naruto tanpa malu ngembat makanan Sakura juga.

Sakura makin heran aja. Tu perut gentong atau apa, sih. Makanan sebanyak ini cepat banget habisinnya. "By the way, kenapa kepala loe benjol gitu? Elo habis ketabrak bajaj?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh itu, gini ceritanya." Kata Naruto di sela acara minum.

_**Flashback**_

_Karena kemarin sapaannya nggak digubris, Naruto mikir, nyari jalan lain. 'Mungkin mereka nggak ngeh dengan sapaan 'Ohayo' ala Jepang. Mungkin mereka baru bales, kalo pake bahasa ababil itu aka Inggris.' Duga Naruto dengan naifnya._

_Ia dengan semangat menggebu, berlatih bahasa Inggris, dibantu Yamato. Ia maksa dia buat ngajarin tuh ngomong cas cis cus seharian penuh. Dan hasilnya Yamato langsung megap-megap, kena serangang jantung plus kena maag kronis._

_Ternyata ngajarin Kyuubi aspal ini lebih sulit daripada bertarung dengan 10 musuh tangguh sekaligus. Ia nyerah, angkat tangan. Tapi masalahnya sang nona tak mau ngelepasin dia. Seharian dipaksa belajar bareng. Asli dia itu bego banget. Diajarin berjam-jam nggak ngerti juga. Sampai setres mau bunuh diri hanya untuk ngajarin anak satu ini. _

_Dia baru ngelepasin Yamato setelah ngantuk berat. Terpaksa deh ia bobok. Nah sekarang saatnya Naruto nyoba praktekin yang diajarin Yamato kemarin. Ia tarik nafas panjang, menguatkan diri. _

_Dia buka pintu perlahan. Hmmm, teman-teman sekelasnya udah pada datang tuh. Masih dengan formasi yang sama seperti kemarin, dan topik yang sama pula. Apalagi kalo bukan pamer harta keluarga?_

_Naruto berteriak dengan lantang menyapa mereka, penuh semangat. "HELLO, GUYS! ARE YOU READY TO DIE?"_

_Krik krik krik, suara jangkrik mengerik. Kuak kuak kuakkkk, suara gagak bergaok ria. Sepi, tidak ada respon. Mereka masih meloading sapaan Kyuubi yang ajaib banget pagi ini. 'Serius, nih anak ngomong gitu?' batin satu kelas. Naruto kedip-kedip. Ia salah ngomong ya? Ia cengengesan nggak jelas, salah tingkah._

"_Gyaaa..."_

"_Hwaaaa..."_

"_Rese, loe..."_

"_Kurang asem. Elo nyumpahin kita mati?"_

"_Kalo mo mati, mati aja sendiri. Nggak usah ngajak-ngajak." Balas yang lain._

_Teriak mereka tak jelas histeris bersamaan. Suaranya riuh berdengung, seperti pasar tradisional yang biasa Naruto jelajahi. Untuk sekali ini saja, kelas mereka kompak. Tanpa komando melempar apa saja yang bisa dilempar dari gumpalan kertas, tas, buku, dus, sampai meja kursi kalo perlu. Bak bukkk brakkk grompyanggg... suaranya begitu sadis dan bersemangat ingin menghabisi pelaku._

_**End Flashback**_

"Gitu ceritanya." Kata Naruto mengakhiri.

"Sumpeh loe? Gyaaa... ha ha ha... kak ka kakakkkk." Sakura tertawa seperti nenek sihir. Ia sampai keluar air mata saking tak bisa menahan tawanya. Bego banget sih ni orang. Masa ia nggak bisa bedain today dengan to die. Jelas aja ia digebukin masal.

Bukan hanya Sakura sih yang ketawa ngikik. Dalam waktu bersamaan, Sasuke dkk juga lagi nahan tawa. Aduh sumpah itu lucu banget. Mana Sai niat banget, merekamnya pula.

Ha ha ha... Muka Kyuubi ancur abis. Image anggun dan tak tersentuhnya luruh seketika. Masa Kyuubi gitu sih, bener-bener baka. Idiot. Jangan-jangan gara-gara kecelakaan itu, otaknya mendadak jadi jongkok. Atau mungkin ia lagi dagel ya?

"Gila loe."

"Aku kan nervous." Bela Naruto.

"Bilang aja elo nggak bisa. Nggak usah sok Inggris deh. Malah malu-maluin kan jadinya. Ha ha haa..."

"Aku kan ingin akrab sama mereka juga. Masa sekelas, nggak bisa berbaur."

Sakura tersimpul. "Beginilah pergaulan di KHS. Mereka hanya bergaul dengan yang berduit dan satu strata ekonomi."

"Kyuubi kan juga kaya. Kenapa ia nggak diajak gabung?"

"Kyuubi itu nggak suka dengan penjilat. Jadi ia sudah menghardik mereka duluan."

"Ooo gitu. Kasian Kyuubi ya. Ia pasti kesepian." Kata Naruto yang diamini Sakura dalam hati. "Meski aku miskin. Temanku banyak. Tiap masuk kelas, pasti deh langsung rame, saling nanya kabar, nyari contekan PR, gebetan baru atau gosip tentang idola. Itu baru namanya romansa sekolah."

"Emang elo dulu sekolah dimana?"

"Gue putus sekolah. Setelah SMP kelas 1, langsung DO, nggak sanggup bayar."

"Sorry. Gue nggak bermaksud menyinggung."

"Tak masalah. BTW, elo mau bantuin gue nggak?"

"Bantuin apa?"

"Gue mau nyari buku. Gue nggak ngerti sama sekali pelajarannya. Buku-buku Kyuubi udah pada raib."

"Tenang gue pasti bantu. Masalahnya itu bodyguard elo." Katanya tertawa kecil. 'Ya, iyalah bukunya nggak ada. Di sini kan pelajar kagak ada yang niat belajar. Begitu juga Kyuubi. Bukunya tauk deh kemana?' batinnya.

"Eh, udah mau bel, nih. Gue mau siap-siap pelajaran olahraga."

"Oke." Kata Sakura tersenyum. Sepertinya harinya tak akan sama setelah kehadiran Naruto. Sekolahnya pasti bakalan rame, deh.

"Aku usahakan."

Jam pelajaran olahraga di lapangan voli ajar guru Guy. Karena jam pelajarannya bareng, kelas Naruto digabungin dengan kelas Sasuke. Tapi mereka belum datang. Biasa sok penting.

Mereka nggak mau ikut pelajara olahraga yang udah pasti meras keringat. Ntar badan mereka bau acem. Turun deh kasta mereka, jadi kayak baunya pada rakyat jelata. Yah gitulah mereka, sok kece, sok penting dan sok tajir. Jadi baru kelasnya Naruto doang. Itu pun ogah-ogahan ngikutin pelajarannya.

Hari ini mereka diajarin teknik dasar main voli. Guru Gay menjelaskannya dengan penuh semangat jiwa muda. Tapi yang dengerin hanya segelintir orang seperti Rock Lee dan Naruto. Sisanya cuek, malah asyik mainin kukunya.

"Sekarang coba praktek passing dulu. Nah, siapa yang mau nyoba dulu?" tawar guru Guy.

"Sayaa..." kata Naruto dan Lee serempak, penuh semangat dan mata berbinar-binar.

Guru Guy jadi terharu. Baru kali ini ada murid selain Lee, yang mau dengerin omongannya. "Naruto coba kamu latihan pasing dulu. Ambil bolanya di sana!"

"Ha'i sensei." Kata Naruto semangat.

Ia sudah lama ingin belajar voli. Baru kali ini keturutan. Waktu SMP dulu kan pelajarannya belum sampai voli. Ia dengan penuh semangat mencoba pasing. Tenaganya dikerahkan untuk memukul ke arah net lawan. Bukk, bolanya bukannya terlempar ke depan malah menyamping kena orang lain. "Aduhhh.." teriak orang itu.

"Wah gagal. Coba lagi." Katanya mengambil bola yang lain. Tak ambil peduli dengan korban salah lemparnya. Lemparan kedua gagal. Ia nyoba lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Dengan kesetanan ia mencoba semua bola, hingga bola di keranjang habis.

Ia sama sekali tak sadar bola salah lemparnya udah banyak bikin korban berjatuhan. Hampir teman-temannya pada roboh, tak sempat menghindar. Mereka terkapar, cewek dan cowok di lapangan.

"Yah habis." Katanya kecewa. "Sensei bolanya habis. Boleh saya nyoba la...Lho kalian kenapa?" tanyanya heran. Teman-teman sekelasnya terkapar dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Aduuhhh, sakittt..."

"Mom, sakittt. Tolonggg..."

"Nggg..."

"Teman-teman kalian kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Masih nanya lagi. Ini gara-gara siapa, kalo bukan elo." Jawab teman sekelasnya yang bernama Kiba kesal.

"Elo mau bunuh kita? Belum kapok dengan yang tadi pagi, Hah?" kata Sora nggak kalah kesalnya.

"Teman-teman semua. Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo Hajarrrr!" teriak Neji, sang ketua kelas yang kesal kena bola nyasar, mengkomando penghuni kelasnya. "Buakkk bukkk bukkkk..." dengan kompak dan brutal mereka melempari Naruto pake bola voli yang bertebaran di lapangan, sebagai ajang balas dendam.

Untung refleks Naruto bagus. Ia langsung lari ke sisi lapangan lainnya. Minimal kan lemparan bolanya nggak langsung kena dia semua. Sebagian tertahan net. Ini bikin mereka tambah panas dan brutal lagi. Lemparannya semakin kuat dan tinggi, menyerang Naruto.

Naruto membalas, mensmas bola mereka dengan gaya yang seenak udelnya. Kan baru diajarin passing doang. Teman-temannya membalas seru, 19 orang lawan 1, benar nggak adil. Tapi seru aja. Guru Guy dengan sintingnya jadi wasit sekaligus penulis papan skor.

Kelas Sasuke baru datang setelah permainan semakin buas. Mereka udah kayak singa kelaparan. Mata mereka memicing, bernafsu gebukin dan bikin Naruto babak belur. Tapi sampai akhir malah stamina mereka yang habis. Naruto-nya sih masih seger buger.

Padahal lawannya 19 orang lho dengan bola 10 sekaligus nyerang dengan liar, sadis, keras, dan tak beraturan. Kok ia masih baik-baik saja. Sedang mereka staminanya terkuras habis.

Mereka heran aja. Ada apa ini? Permainan apa pula ini? Tapi mereka asyik aja ngelihatin permainan voli ajaib yang sama sekali tak seimbang, tak adil, dan buas. Mereka menyamankan diri di kursi penonton. Sesekali menyoraki. Entah dukung siapa?

Sasuke dan Gaara menghampiri Sai yang asyik merekam. "Ada apa, sih? Mereka lagi ngapain."

"Lagi main voli." Kata Sai datar.

"Main voli kok sampe kolaps. Bukannya voli itu dimainin 6 pemain? Ini kok 19 vs 1?" komentar Gaara heran.

"Yah, itu sih volly biasa. Yang ini istimewa." Kata Sai niru gaya salah satu iklan tv.

"Sini gue lihat rekamannya!" kata Sasuke mengambil Iphone Sai. Ia putar dari awal. Matanya tercengang. Wah, gila nih cewek bego sekaligus terlihat powerfull. Satu lawan 19 dan ia masih sehat wal afiat? Wow, keren. Ia aja nggak yakin bisa.

Di lapangan sana, keringat Naruto menetes deras, membasahi leher jenjang dan rambut pirang sebahunya. Di mata Sasuke, Kyuubi terlihat seksi. Tunggu seksi? Nggak salah tuh. Masa Kyuubi seksi. Wah udah eror nih otak.

'Ia kan normal. Ia masih suka cowok. Dan Kyuubi yang cewek jelas tak bakalan pernah masuk dalam jangkauan radar gebetannya.' Dumel Sasuke dalam hati.

Normal versi Sasuke itu homoseksual, yang abnormal itu heteroseksual. Oh yeah ini alasan utama kenapa Sasuke benci Kyuubi. Ia kan naksir pada pandangan pertama pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi itu seksi like ayahnya.

Ia awalnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Minato. Tapi tak ditanggapi, jadi pindah hati ke anaknya yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Demi itu, ia sampai rela merusak pertunangan kakaknya dengan Kyuubi. Gara-gara Sasuke pula, Itachi minggat dan jelas keberadaannya kini.

Betapa syoknya dia pas tahu ternyata Kyuubi ini cewek. Ia sakit hati dan merasa terhina. Semua kesalahannya ditimpakan pada Kyuubi yang aslinya nggak tahu menahu. Jadilah mereka musuh abadi di KHS.

"Ha ha, hanya gitu aja kemampuan kalian?" kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil, meremehkan.

"Diam. Ayo maju. Lawan ak... Hah hah ha..." belum selesai ngomong Kiba pun ambruk. Tenaganya terkuras abis.

"Elo kebanyakan ngerokok, sih? Hah hah hah..." komentar Shino di sebelahnya.

"Diam. Kamu juga gitu, kan? Hah hah hah... Aku sudah tidak kuat. Hah hah hah..."

"Sama. Gue juga. Hah hah hah... Nafasku sesakkk..." Kata Sora menimpali.

"Itu manusia apa setan, sih? Hah hah hah... Tenaganya kok nggak habis-habis. Hah hah hah..." Kali ini Choji yang ngomong, sama terengah-engahnya.

Akhirnya satu per satu mereka tumbang. Begitu juga dengan Sora, Neji, Choji, Shika, Menma, dan lain-lain. Mereka udah tewas duluan, menyisakan Lee yang juga udah mau tumbang, dan Sai yang milih nggak ikutan dan sibuk merekam. Biasa mau diupload di you tube atau instagram. Kan seru kayak tadi pagi. Banyak yang like lho.

Pritttt prittt prittt... Bunyi peluit ditiup guru Guy. "Pemenangnya adalah Kyuubiiii.." ksts guru Guy bangga. "Itu baru namanya semangat masa muda." Lanjutnya lagi.

Berhubung murid kelas Sasuke sudah datang. Kini Guru Guy mengajar kelasnya Sasuke. Tentu saja setelah kelasnya Naruto udah pada cabut semua dari lapangan dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung dan susah payah. 'Ini olahraga paling mengerikan versi mereka, tapi sekaligus paling menyenangkan.' Batin semua murid.

Ya, mereka baik yang main, maupun yang nonton saja, menikmatinya. Ternyata seru juga main volly aneh ini. Berkeringat memang, tapi seru dan hatinya jadi riang. Ini beda dengan hari-hari biasanya.

Sasuke melirik tubuh Kyuubi yang jalan dengan santai. Beneran Kyuubi terlihat sangat seksi dan aroma tubuhnya lebih menggiurkan dari awal pertemuan mereka dulu. Alisnya terangkat ke atas, takjub. Wajah Kyuubi yang berseri-seri, di bawah sinar matahari itu, pemandangan paling indah yang dilihatnya.

'Ini Kyuubi yang sama tuh, yang dari kemarin dimusuhinya?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Pulang sekolah, Sasuke sudah stand bye di dalam mobil sportnya. Ia dipaksa menunggu dengan bosan, teman-temannya aka Sai dan Gaara yang belum nongol juga dari tadi.

Di luar mobil, ada pemandangan menyebalkan dan paling membosankan di dunia ini, menurut Sasuke. Apalagi kalo bukan pemandangan Naruto yang lagi dijemput paa bodyguadnya. Sasuke mendengus. 'Dasar sok kaya.' Dengusnya sebal.

Ia juga tajir malah lebih tajir dari Kyuubi. Tapi ia tak pernah minta dikawal para bodyguad, kemana pun ia pergi. Manja betul ya gadis itu. 'Mau pamer kekayaan ya nona?' batinnya Sasuke jengkel.

Tapi ada yang beda hari ini. Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang agak aneh. Kyuubi dilihatnya berjongkok mengambil sesuatu di bawah. Sasuke memicing hanya untuk memastikannya. 'Ah, pasti salah lihat.' Batinnya lagi.

Masa seorang Kyuubi ngambil koin yang jatuh di tanah? Nggak elit banget, kan? Emang Namikaze ini sudah turun pangkat ya alias bangkrut?

"Sorry, Sas. Lama. Yuk cabut." Tegur Gaara, ngasih kode dari balik setir mobilnya. Ia tadi sempat cekcok dengan kawan lama alias berantem. Siapa lagi kalo bukan dengan Sakura.

"Sai mana?"

"Itu di belakang."

"Oke."

Sasuke pun memilih cabut dan mengabaikan yang barusan dilihat. Ia mikirnya salah liat. Padahal beneran Kyuubi aka Naruto mungut koin. Sayang kalo dibuang. Mental orang kere banget ya? Tapi kere yang ini lain.

Koin-koin yang ia kumpulin bukan buat diri sendiri, tapi disumbangin buat orang lain. Itu salah satu jalannya bagi si miskin untuk beramal. Sejak tinggal di rumah Namikaze, koin-koinnya nambah banyak banget lho. Ia udah nggak sabar ngasih sumbangan itu pada salah satu rumah yatim piatu yang sering dibantunya.

Naruto dengan semangat menyeret Sakura, memasuki toko buku terlengkap di Konoha. Di belakangnya berjajar para bodyguard. "Waaa..." Ia menjerit senang. Ini surga buku.

Mimpi apa semalam, ia bisa mengunjungi tempat ini? Dulu kan waktu masih sekolah, ia pengin banget ke sini, sampai. Temannya yang lumayan kaya, ceritanya heboh banget tentang tempat ini. Katanya "Elo nggak bakal nyesel, deh ke sana!" Ia benar. Ini keren sekali. Sumpeh deh, nggak nyesel.

Lain Naruto lain Sakura. Ia sih boring. Ini tempat yang nggak bakal dikunjunginya. Tempat paling membosankan untuk hang out. Kalo bukan untuk Naruto, mana mau ia ke sini. Dan lagi kenapa Naruto bisa bujuk para bodyguardnya ya? Dulu aja Kyuubi nggak pernah berhasil tuh. Apa ya resepnya?

Naruto dengan semangat nyari buku-buku pelajaran dari SMP, sampai SMA semua tanpa kecuali. Kini ia beralih ke deretan buku lainnya. Ia ngambil buku harry poter, komik-komik yang dulu dipinjamnya dari seorang teman, buku-buku lainnya fiksi dan non fiksi yang menurutnya menarik.

Kakinya kini beralih di bagian novel. Ia tak sengaja nemu, rak bagian harlequen. "Wow, keren. Keren bingits." Katanya berseru heboh kayak anak kecil.

"Apaan, sih. Elo baca yang ginian?" tanya Sakura sangsi. 'Masa cowok baca novel harlequen? Nggak malu tuh?' tambah Sakura dalam hati. Gini-gini ia lumayan tahu reputasi harlequen. Itu kan novel romantis picisan. Yeah, picisan. Habis gampang banget ya tokohnya saling jatuh cinta dan lalu merit.

"Bukan."

"Lalu buat apa beli?"

"Buat Konan. Ia itu suka baca novel romantis. Kadang aku pinjam teman buat Konan-nee. Ia pasti suka. Ini edisi terbatas lho."

"Siapa Konan?"

"Kakak angkatku. Ia tinggal serumah dengan kami juga."

"Oooo. Mang berapa sih yang tinggal di rumahmu?" tanya Sakura takjub.

"Ada banyak, ada Konan, Nagato-nii, Tachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan aku. Sak, tolong bantuin aku ngirim buku ini ama Konan-nee, ya?"

Kening Sakura berkedut. Aduh malas banget sih yang ginian. "Gue sih nggak masalah, tapi kakakmu gimana? Iya kan pasti heran dapat kiriman dari orang tak jelas."

"Ya, jangan langsung sama orangnya dong. Tulis aja untuk Naruto. Bilang ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih, pernah nolongin aku dulu." Kata Naruto santai. Ia bayar semua belanjaannya di kasir.

Buku yang rencananya akan diberikan pada Konan, ia lipat biar lecek. Kata Naruto, biar terlihat ini itu buku bekas. Jadi Konan-nee nggak curiga. Sakura tersenyum, haru.

Naruto ini hebat ya. Meski miskin, jiwa sosialnya sangat tinggi. Kemiskinan tak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk berbagi dengan sesama. Padahal ia yang lumayan berpunya aja tak pernah ambil pusing dengan nasib yang miskin. Beda banget mereka.

Rasa kagumnya semakin bertambah. Lagipula ia nggak bego-bego amat lagi. Tepatnya, wajar jika ia nggak bisa. Kan belum pernah belajar, mengingat ia drop out saat masih SMP.

**SKIP TIME**

Itachi memaki dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa jijik amat sangat jijik. Bisa-bisanya ia bergairah pada penyelamat jiwanya? Lihat, tubuhnya merespon dengan baik, tiap kali berdekatan dengan Naruto.

Sialan, sialan, sialan... Ia merutuki Hidan yang sejak hari itu tak mau lagi balik ke tempatnya. Dan sial pula untuk Kisame yang seenak udelnya make tempatnya terus. Ia terpaksa tidur di samping Naruto. Ini penyiksaan namanya. Ia belum pernah berada di surga dan neraka sekaligus seperti sekarang ini.

Ia senang, coret sangat bergairah hanya tidur berdampingan dengan Naruto. Ia menahan diri sangat, untuk meraih tubuh molek itu dalam dekapannya. Ia bahkan lebih menahan diri untuk sekedar nyari alasan, untuk yah pura-pura mengiranya Naruto itu guling.

Bagaimana bisa ia pake alasan murahan itu, tiap malam pula? Kalo organ tubuh di bagian bawahnya merespon sangat baik, dengan mengeras sempurna dan membuat celananya sesak. Itu alasan paling idiot dan tak masuk akal. Siapa yang akan percaya?

Hah, ia benar-benar tersiksa. Jadi pilihannya tinggal satu. Ia harus menendang tubuh Kisame hanya untuk memperebutkan selimut usangnya kembali, daripada terlihat dalam kondisi sangat memalukan.

"Woy, Chi cepetan mandinya! Banyak yang antri." Teriak Kyuubi.

"Iya, dikit lagi." Balas Itachi. Ia segera memberekan kekacauan di pagi hari.

Oh yeah, sejak tukar tempat tidur, acara mandi pun berubah. Itachi dan Kyuubi sering berebut mandi pagi. Ia dengan malas mengalungkan handuk di kepalanya dan hanya mengenakan bokser, keluar dari kamar.

Kyuubi yang mau masuk ke dalam, melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Yah bukan aneh, sih. Dulu ia sering mendapat tatapan itu dari para gadis yang jadi teman kencan semalamnya. Itu tatapan bergairah dan lapar. 'OH GOD, cobaan apalagi ini. Jangan tambah lagi masalahku dengan yang lain Tuhan. Masalahku tak kurang banyaknya.' Batin Itachi frustasi.

"Apa?" bentak Itachi kasar, diantara rasa frustasi. Oh yeah frustasi tak bisa menyalurkan hasrat maksudnya.

"Kau tak malu. Keluar hanya pake gitu, doang?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Kenapa harus malu. Kita semua kan cowok. Memang kau bakal bergairah hanya karena aku setengah telanjang?" tanya Itachi panjang dan lebar, tak sesuai kebiasaannya sehari-hari. Ia sedikit menyerempet bahaya dengan bertanya begitu. Kalo ia jawab 'iya' gimana? Mampuslah dia. Dia bakal lebih sulit lagi menahan gelora birahinya.

"Iyaaaa i-i-i-ittttu, kan nggak sopan. Gimana kalo Konan menyerbu masuk?" tanya Kyuubi salah tingkah.

"Urusai! Untuk apa ia masuk ke kamar kita?" Balas Itachi ketus, cuek meninggalkan Kyuubi. Padahal dalam hati ia sudah bergetar nyaris tak tahan, menarik tubuh itu dan memuaskan dahaga hasratnya.

Kyuubi bergetar. Deg deg deg. Jantumnya berdetak kencang, bertalu-talu di telinga. Itu pemandangan paling menggoda iman-nya. Gila seksi dan maskulin, banget. Lebih menggoda iman daripada foto model cowok atletis yang terpampang di majalah X-men yang sering dipelototi Ino.

Nyaris aja ia tergoda, ingin menyentuh tubuh itu. Mana tiap malam ia tidur bersebelahan pula. 'Oh, God. Itu siksaan yang luar biasa. Ia harus mandi dingin. Segera.' Pikirnya dalam hati, untuk meredakan gairahnya.

Kalo sampai ketahuan Itachi kan, ia malu. Ntar ia ngira Naruto itu homo lagi. Padahal kan enggak. Eh nggak tahu ding, tapi kayaknya sih gitu. 'Au ah gelap, mending sekarang ia mandi, membersihkan kuman-kuman kotor yang bercokol di otaknya.' Pikirnya mengabaikan. Ia pun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi.

Itachi berniat pake kaos longgar dan celana ¾ kesukaannya, saat Kisame menegurnya. "Tertarik sih boleh-boleh saja. Tapi jangan keterlaluan. Tahu diri dikitlah." Tegur Kisame yang ternyata sudah bangun.

"Hn?"

"Ingat dia itu penyelamat kita. Kalo nggak ada dia, kau, aku, dan mereka semua sudah mati di jalanan karena kelaparan dan kedinginan." Balasnya ngerti gumaman Itachi, seolah ia punya kamus untuk menerjemahkannya.

"Hn." Katanya ambigu. Diantara penghuni gubuk reot ini, hanya Kisame yang tahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Ia tak keberatan merahasiakannya. Toh merreka semua juga punya rahasia sendiri dan masa lalu kelam.

Itachi memilih baca koran bekas tadi siang yang ditinggalkan sang pemiliknya, daripada ngajak ngobrol Kisame. Ia pikir Kisame masih ngantuk, jadi ia biarkan tidur lagi. Meski demikian, pikirannya tak bisa fokus. Banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Di koran ini dimuat berita batalnya pertunangan Kyuubi untuk kedua kalinya. Gosipnya saat acara ada kasus pencurian oleh pencuri misterius, Sang Kaito KID. Kyuubi sempat disandra, tapi berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Naas, mobilnya mengalami kecelakaan.

Itachi membacanya berulang-ulang. Sebenarnya Kyuubi ini calon tunangannya. Tapi saat hari H mereka, Itachi kabur dari rumah. Bukan karena ia tak mau. Tidak bukan begitu. Ia udah tahu kok pertunangan ini hanya sandiwara. Mereka tetap boleh kencan dengan siapa saja selama tak ketahuan publik, alias selingkuh sudah jadi hal diperbolehkan dalam hubungan mereka. Makanya itu ia tak keberatan.

Sayangnya saat menjelang hari H, ia memergoki peristiwa memalukan dalam sejarah keluarga. Sasuke, adiknya mencoba mencium Minato yang sedang teller. Itachi dengan sigap mencegah hal itu. Ia sudah tahu keluarganya nggak normal semua, dalam hal orientasi seksual, mungkin akibat pernikahan sedarah, tapi ini keterlaluan dan aib besar. Ini skandal.

Ia dan semua anggota keluarganya udah pada tahu, Sasuke homo, meski ia tak pernah menggandeng seorang cowok. Alias si Sasuke ini masih virgin. Tak ada yang keberatan dengan hal itu. Tapi lain ceritanya kalo Sasuke berniat memperuke Minato Namikaze. Jelas keluarganya menentang keras.

Itachi tak punya pilihan. Demi nama baik keluarganya, ia terpaksa pergi, untuk mencegah hal mengerikan itu. Ia rela dijadikan kambing hitam demi adiknya tersayang. Ia pun sukses jadi gelandangan di jalan. Ia jalan luntang lantung tanpa tujuan tempat tinggal dan money. Hanya dengan satu stel pakaian yang melekat dan kini udah lusuh.

Saat-saat terpuruk dan nyaris mati itulah ia bertemu Naruto. Ia dengan mata bundar, biru langit nan cerahnya, menatapnya penuh binar. Memori itu membekas erat dalam otaknya.

_**Flashback**_

_Itachi menggigil kedinginan, mengeratkan tubuhnya diantara bangunan bercor semen yang menjulang tinggi. Bajunya compang-camping, tak akan sanggup membuatnya hangat. Perutnya keroncongan, kelaparan. Sudah dua hari ini ia tak makan. Tak punya tempat berteduh dan makanan. _

_Benar-benar menggelikan. Inikah akhir hidup sang pewaris milyader Uchiha yang jadi bujangan diicar no 1 di Konoha? Ia akan mati seperti gelandangan, tanpa publisitas. Ini mengerikan, tapi ia rela. Ia sudah pasrah jika begini akhir hidupnya._

"_Kau lapar?" tanya seorang pemuda atau pemudi, tak begitu jelas beriris biru langit nan cerah menenangkan. _

_Tangannya mengulurkan sepotong roti padanya. Itachi menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia memakannya dengan rakus, roti murahan seharga 10 real. Tak apa, ia benar-benar kelaparan. Roti ini cukup untuk memberi makan cacing-cacing di perutnya yang berdemo sejak tadi._

"_Kau tak punya tempat tinggal?" tanyanya lagi, penuh minat, memperhatikan Itachi tergeletak diantara lantai sempit kosong, dua bangunan tinggi yang menjulang ke atas langit._

"_Hn." Jawab Itachi bergumam tak jelas._

"_Kalo kau mau. Kau boleh tinggal di tempatku." Katanya menawarkan. Itachi sampai berkedip tak percaya. Saat itu matanya seperti melihat lingkaran emas di atas kepalanya. _

"_Angel." Gumamnya kagum._

"_Apa?"_

"_Hn." Katanya ambigu, balik ke habitat semula._

"_Oh ya namaku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal. Kau siapa?"_

"_Itachi." Jawab Itachi tak menyebut marganya._

"_Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku dan kakakku." Katanya menuntun Itachi yang tubuhnya lemah sempoyongan. Ia mengajak Itachi ke rumah mungil, tapi enak ditinggali. _

"_Naruto. Kau sudah pulang? Kau bersama siapa?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah gelap._

"_Nii-chan aku sama Itachi. Kenalkan ini kakakku, namanya Nagato."_

_Mereka lalu berkenalan. Setelah dibujuk Naruto, akhirnya Itachi diijinkan tinggal bersama mereka. Nagato meminjamkan sebagian bajunya untuk Itachi._

_**End Flashback.**_

Setelah itu satu per satu penghuni yang lain bergabung. Pertama Konan, Kisame, Kakuzu, dan terakhir Hidan. Merreka semua dipungut Naruto seperti ia memungut anjing yang terbuang. Mereka tak keberatan berbagi tempat tinggal.

Naruto tak pernah menahan mereka. Tapi mereka tak ada yang pergi dan memilih tinggal. Mereka bekerja serabutan untuk makan bersama. Sebenarnya juga awalnya merreka tak perlu membayar sewa. Tapi Naruto menjual rumahnya untuk membiayai biaya pengobatan Kakuzu yang terluka parah karena dikejar rentenir.

Pengorbanan Naruto sungguh besar untuk mereka. Karena itu Naruto sangat disayang oleh mereka bahkan oleh Kakuzu yang awalnya hanya mencintai Money-chan. Bagaimana mungkin keanehan dan disorintasi seksual Itachi harus ditanggung Naruto pula?

Cukup ia saja yang tahu aib keluarganya dan menyimpannya. 'Naruto tak boleh jadi korban.' Tekad Itachi dalam hati. Ia salah paham, mengira dirinya ketularan disorientasi seksual adiknya. Padahal tidak.

**SKIP TIME**

"Lapor Minato-sama. Kami berhasil mendapat berita tentang Kushina-sama." Kata Kakashi, salah satu tangan kanan kepercayaannya.

Brakk, Minato menutup laptopnya sangat keras, terkejut dengan kedatangan Kakashi. "Cepat katakan!" katanya tak sabar.

Ia ingin tahu berita mendiang istrinya. Setelah kecelakaan Kyuubi, ia menemukan memo rahasia yang ditinggalkan sang pencuri, sebagai hadiah karena ia memberinya hadiah diamond legendaris itu.

Ya, Minato berbohong pada istrinya. Ia bilang berliannya aman, padahal tidak. Ia sengaja merahasiakannya karena curiga pada istrinya itu. Tak ada yang dipercayainya diantara anggota keluarganya, yah kecuali putrinya tentu saja. Mereka pantas dicurigai karena menyembunyikan fakta tentang Kushina.

**Flashback**

"_Lepaskan aku." Kata pencuri itu. Ia kesal karena dijebak Minato. Ia pikir ia bertemu dengan penjual pengusaha gelap, tak tahunya kliennya itu Minato sendiri. Sial betul, dia. Benar-benar sial._

"_Beri aku alasan. Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" katanya tenang, tapi berbahaya di balik sikap santainya._

"_Bagaimana kalo ku beri tahu tahu rahasia besar ibumu?" Kata pencuri itu dengan tenang. _

_Ia yakin Minato tertarik, tapi tak begitu ditunjukkannya. Alih-alih ia bersikap masa bodoh. Itu bisa menipu orang lain, tapi tidak dia. Ia sudah sempat melihat kilat tertarik di mata safirnya._

"_Tentang?"_

"_Tentang Kushina, almarhum istri pertamamu."_

"_Dia meninggal karena pendarahan setelah kecelakaan dan melahirkan."_

"_Apa kau yakin?"_

"_Tentu saja. Aku melihatnya sendiri."_

"_Kalo begitu kau bodoh. Ibumu jelas-jelas membohongimu. Lihatlah memo yang ia tulis dan disimpannya di balik cincin diamond curianku ini!" katanya menunjuk memo yang kini kertasnya sudah menguning di makan usia._

_Saat Minato akan mengambilnya, ia segera menariknya. "Eit, lepaskan aku dulu. Toh cincin itu sudah ada di tanganmu. Tak ada gunanya kau menahanku." Katanya pintar berdialog._

"_Baiklah." Kata Minato. Sekilas ia melihat, benar itu tulisan ibunya dan tanda tangannya. "Kemarikan!" katanya setelah menyuruh bodyguardnya menurunkan senjata apinya._

_Pencuri itu memenuhi permintaan Minato. Ia memberikan memonya, memo terakhir almarhum ibunya. Minato membacanya dengan seksama. Dan lalu tubuhnya bergetar marah. Ia merasa dibohongi selama ini, selama bertahun-tahun. Setelah itu pencuri itu bukan hanya dilepaskan, tapi juga diberikan cincin diamond sebagai imbalan._

_Memo itu menyebutkan, bahwa ibunya menulis dosa besarnya. Ia memaksa Kushina menanda tangani surat cerai atau Kyuubi akan dibunuh. Kushina tak punya pilihan lain. Demi anaknya ia melepaskan Minato dan memilih pergi untuk selamanya. _

_Tak hanya itu saja, mereka juga menawan Kyuubi sebagai jaminan. Ibunya dan istrinya yang sekaranglah yang melakukan hal kejam itu. Mereka ingin memastikan Kushina tak pernah muncul lagi. Jika tidak Kyuubi akan dibunuh. Luka di perut Kyuubi jadi saksinya._

_Tubuh Minato bergetar marah. Tak disangkanya ibunya bisa sekejam itu. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, bisa-bisanya ia hidup bersama dengan wanita mengerikan itu selama bertahun-tahun. Tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Kushina. "Maafkan aku Kushina. Maaf." Katanya merintih sakit. _

_Ia bertekat akan menemukan istrinya tercinta dan mereka akan menjadi satu keluarga, seperti cita-cita mereka dulu. Istrinya yang sekarang harus membayar mahal untuk rencana jahatnya ini. Ia akan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping, dimulai dengan perusahaan keluarganya. Sorot mata Minato menyorot bengis, penuh kebencian dan dendam._

_**End Flashback**_

"Nyonya Kushina masih sempat hidup bersama adiknya di gubuk kecil, peninggalan orang tuanya. Ia berjuang melawan penyakit sebelum akhirnya menyerah, tepat saat Kyuubi-sama berumur 5 tahun."

Brakkk, lagi-lagi Minato membanting barang. Ia marah dan tak berdaya hari ini. Ia merasa jadi pria paling idiot dan tak berguna sedunia. Di sana wanita yang sangat dicintainya sedang terbaring tak berdaya melawan kanker ganas, tapi ia tak melakukan apa-apa untuknya.

"Tapi nyonya masih memiliki seorang putra lagi. Diam-diam rupanya nyonya menyembunyikan salah satu dari anak kembarnya. Ia dibantu salah satu perawat rumah sakit itu yang bernama Shisune."

"Apa?" tanya Minato heran. Ada secercah harapan, bahwa Kushina tak hanya meninggalkan satu cinderamata, tapi dua. Dan kabar baiknya ia seorang putra.

"Namanya Naruto."

"Naruto." Beo Minato. Ia ingat dulu Kushina pernah bercita-cita ingin memberi anak pertamanya Naruto, seperti tokoh rekaan Jiraya. Tunggu, Naruto. Kenapa nama itu tak asing di telinganya?

Itu mirip dengan nama yang selalu diteriakkan Kyuubi, khususnya Kyuubi yang sekarang. Jangan-jangan ia bicara jujur. Bahwa itu memang Naruto, anaknya yang lain. Lalu kemana Kyuubi?

"Apa Naruto masih tinggal di sana?"

"Ya. Ia tinggal bersama paman dan penghuni lain yang dipungut Naruto-sama. Tak hanya itu di sana juga ada errr Itachi-sama, mantan tunangan Kyuubi-sama."

"Apa?" teriak Minato lebih kaget lagi.

Jadi mereka bertukar tempat tanpa sengaja? Hmm, mungkin ada baiknya Kyuubi tetap di sana. Ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Itachi. Siapa tahu ia bisa menakhlukkan keturunan wanita salju nan angkuh itu. Itachi pasti bisa melindungi Kyuubi.

Dan ia punya waktu lebih banyak untuk mengenal Naruto, putranya yang lain. Ia ingin dekat dengannya, sebelum menceritakan kebenarannya. Hanya dengan berfikir demikian, hatinya sudah menghangat.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Ikuti terus chap depan.

**TBC**

Terakhir mana reviewnya? Ai tunggu sarannya untuk mengembangkan cerita.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mr. Jaim and Miss Lebay**

Summary : "Err itu. Aku pikir ada ular di dalam salah satu bilik toilet. Jadi aku lempar.." "BOM?" Potong Sasuke. "Eh iya eh tidak, eh iya, ya begitulah, kurang lebih." Kata Naruto sangat malu. "Ku pikir itu petasan. Jadi ku lempar saja untuk menakut-nakuti ularnya. Aku sama sekali tak tahu bakal besar efeknya. Aku tak berfikir jernih dan panik saat itu." Ganti Summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru, ItafemNaru

Author Note : Tahu nggak apa fungsi warning? Itu untuk memperingatkan para reader, sebelum membaca, biar nggak kaget. Hal-hal itu yang kira-kira bakal ditemukan sepanjang ficnya. Author udah berbaik hati ngasih tahu. Jadi please deh baca bentar warningnya. Sreg nggak? Kalo udah nggak sreg silakan tekan tombol keluar. Sebelum anda komentar miring.

Jadi Ai peringatkan sekali lagi, bagi yang nggak suka cerita BL, Yaoi, shonen ai, silakan tekan tombol keluar. Ai nggak tanggung akibatnya jika nekat.

Ai bikin cerita BL bukan berarti Ai dukung LGBT atau menganggap homo, lesbi dll boleh. Ai hanya ingin mengeksplor aja kenapa mereka ngambil keputusan itu dari sisi mereka. Mereka pun mengalami pergulatan batin, terutama yang masih punya moralitas. Nggak ujug-ujug langsung jadi homo. Fic ini Ai persembahkan khusus untuk pendidikan orientasi seksual dari segi moralitas dan pendidikan.

Oke cukup sekian curcolnya. Sekarang kita ke balas review.

**Apa penyebab ibu Minato misahin MinaKushi? Apa karena Kushina miskin? Reques fic boleh?**

Itu alasannya rumit dan bukan hanya karena perbedaan kaya miskin. Terlalu dini jika diomongin sekarang. Masih panjang, Bro. Yang sabar aja dan tetap pantengin fic ini. Biasanya Ai itu nggak ngasih tahu secara lugas, tapi tersirat dari dialog para tokohnya dan sekelumit penghantarnya.

Requesnya akan Ai pertimbangkan. Ai masih punya banyak utang fic yang belum Ai selesein. Ada dua yang terpaksa Ai diskontinu dan satu yang Ai tamatin di tengah cerita. Ini mau Ai beresin dulu.

**Yang benar Shukaku bukan Syukaku.**

Gitu ya. Maaf salah ketik.

**Bukannya Guru Guy manggil Naruto 'Kyuubi'? Emang ia tahu yang sebenarnya? Kenapa rambut Naruto sebahu? Nggak dipotong?**

Itu salah ketik. Dan nggak ada yang tahu mereka tuker peran, baru Sakura dan mungkin Minato. Naruto sibuk nyari duit, jadi nggak sempat mikirin penampilan. Jadi rambutnya dibiarin, nggak dipotong.

**Adegan SasuNarunya kurang. Malah ItaKyuu lebih banyak porsinya**

Apa boleh buat. Mereka kan nggak sekelas dan jarang ketemu. Ai masih ingin mengeksplor soal kekatrokan Naruto dan hubungannya dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, bodyguard dan Minato. Jadi tunggu aja.

Khususnya chap ini full Naruto dan Sasuke, jadi adegan Kyuubi dan Itachi nggak ada dulu. Langsung aja. OK chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter Five**

Minato pulang ke rumah dengan wajah penuh kerinduan. Jika dugaannya benar bahwa yang ada di rumahnya ini Naruto- putranya yang tak pernah ia ketahui, betapa beruntungnya dia. Ia cepat-cepat mencari keberadaan Naruto. Ia berusaha menahan haru dan lalu menghambur, memeluk putranya erat. Tidak ia tak akan begitu karena itu akan membuat Mei, istrinya curiga.

Di kamar ia lihat putranya duduk di kursi belajar, memakai kaos orange longgar dan celana ¾ longgar. Dahinya berkerut, kesulitan belajar. Di belakangnya berjajar para bodyguardnya mulai Yamato, Kotetsu, Izumo, sampai Genma berbaris rapi. Di tangan mereka ada buku. 'Pasti mereka lagi ngajarin putranya.' Tebak Minato. Laporan Kakashi bilang kan Naruto drop out dan hanya sekolah sampai kelas 1 SMP.

"Sedang belajar?" tanya Minato ramah.

"Eh, I-i-iya." Kata Kyuubi terkejut. Sikapnya jadi kaku dan waspada. Minato mendesah dalam hati. Mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk membuat hubungan mereka membaik.

"Minato-sama." Kata para bodyguardnya sopan. Wajah mereka yang tadi setres, seperti orang kena tukak lambung, berubah profesional, plus senyum bisnis menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Pergilah." Kata Minato mengusir merreka. Ia ingin ketawa aja lihat wajah frustasi para bodyguadnya itu. Pasti mereka kesulitan untuk membuat anaknya ngerti materi pelajaran sekolahnya. Mana anaknya itu ingin ngerjain sendiri lagi, nggak mau matengnya. Ampun, pusing, deh.

"Mau ku bantu?"

"Memang ayah tak sibuk?"

"Tentu saja sibuk. Tapi untuk anak ayah, itu bisa ditunda. Sini ayah ajarin." Kata Minato.

Dia mengajar Naruto dengan perlahan dan sabar. Butuh waktu lama untuk membantu anaknya mengerjakan PR sekolahnya. Tak apa, ia rela. Wajah tersenyum anaknya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membayar kesulitannya.

"Besok ayah akan ke Eropa seminggu. Kau mau dibelikan apa?"

"Eropa?" beo Naruto bingung. Kalo tak salah senseinya kemarin menjelaskan soal Belanda yang terletak di benua Eropa dan beberapa kotanya yang eksotis.

"Ah aku mau dibawakan tulip." Katanya riang. Ia ingin melihat tulip asli. Ia kan suka mengoleksi bunga, koreksi bunga kering dan daun yang unik. Untung ia bekerja jadi petugas kebersihan, jadi hobinya itu bisa disalurkan.

"Hanya itu?" tanya ayahnya agak aneh. 'Kok hanya minta bunga sih? Kenapa nggak minta yang mahal aja.' Batin Minato heran. Apa mungkin ia tak pernah melihat barang mewah, makanya mintanya hanya itu saja? Perasaan bersalah semakin menggelayuti hatinya. 'Kushina.' Desah Minato dalam hati, pilu.

"Ya." Kata Naruto mantap.

"Baiklah. Nanti ayah bawakan. Sudah sana tidur. Sudah malam."

"Iya, ayah." Kata Naruto sopan. Ia mengecup kening Minato sebagai salam tidur, sebelum beranjak ke kasur.

Hati Minato menghangat. Semoga Naruto masih mau mengecup keningnya seperti ini saat rahasia itu terungkap. Ia ingin berkumpul dengan keluarganya, dia, Kyuubi, dan Naruto. Dadanya sesak hanya karena memikirkan hal itu.

Kepergiannya ke Eropa untuk mengumpulkan bukti dan jejak kejahatan istrinya. Itu akan ia gunakan untuk menekan istrinya dan memberinya hukuman yang sangat pahit, sesuai kejahatannya.

**SKIP TIME **

Siapa yang tak kenal Kyuubi? Di KHS semuanya tahu, siapa dia, termasuk Neji sang ketua kelas. Dari pembawaannya yang angkuh, dingin, dan judes. Ya, ia terkenal dengan kejudesannya yang ogah deket-deket dengan teman sekelas yang dituduhnya penjilat. Permusuhannya dengan Sasuke juga semua orang tahu itu.

Tapi setelah mengalami kecelakaan, Kyuubi berubah jadi aneh. Ya sangat aneh. Memang sih nilai sekolahnya selama ini nggak yang terbaik, rata-ratalah, tapi nggak sejeblok akhir-akhir ini juga kale. Khususnya di pelajaran bahasa Inggris.

Kakashi sampai sakit perut karena kebanyakan ngakak dengan jawaban-jawaban ajaibnya. Logat kansainya yang kental belum masuk hitungan. Benar-benar mengarang dengan indahnya.

Ini belum sapaan paginya yang mengerikan. Kemarin ia bilang " Hello, guys! Are you ready to die?" Jelas aja dia dapt sambutan hangat berupa lemparan macam-macam barang. Mungkin lidahnya kepeleset, mau ngomong today jadi to die. Tetap aja itu mengerikan.

Tapi ya itu, ia nggak kapok sama sekali. Tetap konsisten menyapa dengan suara cempreng dan kata-kata berbau Inggris yang diksinya sama mengerikannya. Mungkin ia tipe masochis kali ya? Siapa tahu?

Lebih mengerikan lagi saat pelajaran olahraga. Itu jadi pelajaran mempertaruhkan hidup mati kalo ada seorang Kyuubi. Ada aja ulahnya yang bikin orang kesel. Dia itu nggak becus pelajaran ini, tapi tetap mengajukan diri jadi yang pertama mencoba. Akhirnya orang lain yang kena getahnya, jadi papan sasaran.

Pasti ujung-ujungnya jadi permainan buas, penuh keringat dan bersimbah darah. Haduh..., Neji jadi pusing. Kenapa selalu berakhir begini ya? Dan hebatnya lagi kenapa ia selalu berpartisipasi dalam pembantaian itu ya? Padahal selama ini ia masuk dalam ketegori siswa yang paling sulit dipancing emosinya.

Tapi bukan itu yang Neji permasalahin. Dia nggak perduli Kyuubi mau ngapain dan berbuat onar seperti apa, selama dia nggak tersangkut. Sekarang ia masuk bagian orang yang jengkel dengannya. Entah berapa kali mereka ketiban sial gara-gara gadis preman itu?

Kek gini nih. Dia itu sekarang jadi super rajin. Jika ada guru yang nanya "Sudah jelas, semua?"

Pasti kita kompak jawab. "Sudah." Biar cepat kelar dan cepat pulang. Tapi dia malah jawab sebaliknya. "Belum." Katanya dengan penuh semangat. Semua orang langsung jengkel dan memberinya predikat orang yang paling tidak disukai tahun itu.

Habis setelah itu pasti pak guru kembali menerangkan sampai si Kyuubi ini mudeng, dan itu prosesnya lama banget. Ia sampe apal di luar kepala tiap kata, tiap huruf, dan tanda bacanya. Saking bosen dan kesalnya, Neji sampai punya pikiran ingin ngasih contekan ulangan saja, biar si idiot itu nggak minta dijelasin berulang-ulang sama para sensei.

Parahnya lagi habis itu, ia pasti minta tugas pula, buat bahan belajar. 'Uuhhh buat apa sih minta PR? Kurang kerjaan aja.' Dumel semua penghuni kelas Naruto, termasuk Neji.

Tangan Neji jadi gatal pengin getok kepalanya si Kyuubi itu. Kalo ia punya ilmu Vodoo atau santet, pasti udah dipraktekin tu. Sebel banget rasanya. Padahal selama ini ia terkenal santun dan sabar. Tapi kalo untuk new Kyuubi rasa sabar itu menguap secepat kilat.

Semua itu masih bisa Neji tolerir, tapi yang ini sulit. Bayangin aja, waktu istirahatnya tertunda gara-gara laporan nggak penting soal Kyuubi lagi. 'Apalagi ulahnya kali ini?' Dumel Neji yang dengan terpaksa, super nggak ikhlas, menunda istirahatnya. Ia pun bergegas ke tempat perkara.

Di sana sudah bergerombol beberapa cewek depan toilet, catet ya depan toilet. Kenapa mereka ngumpul di situ? Ada peristiwa menggemparkan apakah? Apa ada penemuan bayi hasil aborsi? Yeah itu sih mungkin saja mengingat pergaulan bebas yang sudah membudaya di KHS. Tapi kalo ini menyangkut Kyuubi, keknya bukan deh. Ia terlihat bukan tipe senang bergonta-ganti pasangan.

Apa jangan-jangan si Kyuubi ini lagi melakukan aksi bunuh diri? 'Semoga itu yang terjadi. Jadi ia bisa terbebas dari gadis aneh itu.' batin Neji kejam.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Neji setelah berhasil menyeruak kerumunan.

"Itu." kata mereka menunjuk pada bagian dalam toilet wanita yang hancur berantakan, seperti habis dibom.

Kedut di pelipis Neji kentara banget. 'Memang ada teroris nyasar di sekolahnya ya?' batinnya nggak yakin. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" bentak Neji sang ketua kelas merangkap ketua keamanan dan kedisplinan di sekolah, kesal.

Mereka spontan menunjuk Kyuubi yang bersikap acuh tak acuh. Sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. "Kau ikut aku!" tunjuknya. Kemarahan Neji sama sekali belum turun, malah meningkat drastis, begitu mereka sampai di ruang sidang aka ruang OSIS.

Di sana sudah ada Sasuke, si ketua OSIS dan pengurus OSIS lainnya seperti Sai dan Gaara. Di sampingnya duduk manis penasehat OSIS aka Kakashi sensei. Mereka akan membantu menyidang Kyuubi dan memberi sanksi yang layak jika ia terbukti bersalah.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan kali ini, dobe?" tegur Sasuke dingin. Ia sudah menerima laporan hasil karya Kyuubi yang terbaru. Begitu mengerikan dan sulit ia percaya. masalahnya ia baru lewat tempat itu selang beberapa menit sebelum tragedi terjadi.

**Memori Sasuke**

Sasuke jengkel dengan ulah FG-nya yang sudah keterlaluan dan mengusik ketenangannya. Biasanya sih ada Sai dan Gaara yang ngatasin ulah mereka, tapi sayang kali ini mereka lagi tak ada. Terpaksa ia sendiri yang menghadapinya.

Ia memilih jalan memutar, lewat toilet yang lumayan sepi itu, daripada melalui koridor utama. Di sana ia lihat sang rival, ditemani buntutnya siapa lagi kalo bukan Sakura. Samar-sama ia dengar percakapan mereka.

"Sak, kebelet, nih?"

"Ya, udah sana. Masuk toilet. Ngapain lapor sama gue."

"Aku kan nggak bisa." tukas Kyuubi dengan nada tinggi. "Kau tahu alasannya." tambahnya lirih

"Oh, GOD. Elu tuh nggak gaul banget, sih. Biasa aja lagi. Tinggal masuk doang."

"Enggak, bisa. Itu melanggar prinsip."

"Halah, alasan. Dasar elonya aja yang cemen." Dumel Sakura.

Kyuubi mendelik tajam, meski gagal total. Soalnya ia sedang menahan hajatnya yang udah mendesak banget. Sasuke antara well terhibur lihat rivalnya menderita dan penasaran. Kenapa si Kyuubi keliatan ogah banget masuk toilet cewek? Emang toiletnya bau dan nggak higienis ya?

'Ntar akan ku suruh orang untuk melakukan inspeksi lebih mendalam.' Putusnya mengabaikan hal itu. Ia lagi buru-buru mau ke ruang OSIS segera. Ada berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani sekarang. Ia sama sekali tak menduga setelah itu toilet itu jadi tinggal sejarah.

**End Memori Sasuke**

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan kali ini, dobe?" tegur Sasuke dingin.

Pertanyaan Sasuke menyentakkan lamunan Naruto, kembali ke alam nyata. Naruto bisa merasakan ketidak sukaan si ketua OSIS itu padanya. Matanya memicing, seperti siap mencincang tubuhnya. 'Pasti orang ini yang dibilang Sakura untuk dihindari.' Tebak Naruto.

"Ehemm." Naruto berdehem, menghilangkan monster yang nyangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia bingung harus jawab apa. Ia memutar memori sebelum terjadinya kerusakan parah di sisi bagian dalam toilet cewek. Kalo tak salah ceritanya berawal dari, Naruto yang kebelet pipis.

**Memory Naruto**

Naruto kebelet ingin pipis, ia ngajak Sakura karena ia belum hafal ruang-ruang di KHS. Ia kan baru seminggu sekolah di KHS. Ia sempat berdebat dengan Sakura. Masa ia disuruh nyelonong masuk gitu aja ke toilet wanita. Kan risih? Gimana pun dia itu cowok tulen.

Sambil mendengus kesal, Sakura membantunya. Ia membuka pintu toilet dan berteriak kencang. "Keluar semua! Nona Kyuubi mau masuk toilet." Bentaknya, dongkol.

'Glek.' Suara hati Naruto ill feel. Masa gitu sih caranya? Sok kuasa banget. Emang mereka bakal nurut...in? Mata Naruto membola. Nggak nyangka ya nama Kyuubi itu jaminan mutu. Semua pada takut dan tunduk pada perintahnya. Lihat aja! Semuanya keluar. Dan berbaris antri. Tentu saja dengan wajah masam.

"Tuh! Udah kosong. Cepetan, gih." kata Sakura tak acuh. Ia sibuk mantengin kuku-kukunya yang lentik dan dipoles cat warna merah.

Naruto ingin membantah dan nasehatin Sakura, bahwa tindakannya itu tak benar dan sangat arogan, tapi kebutuhannya sudah sangat mendesak banget. Jadi dia langsung masuk aja, gitu. Ia buka salah satu bilik dan segera buang air kecil. "Hahhh leganya..." desah Naruto puas.

Ia pun keluar dari ruangan dan mencuci tangan di wastafel dengan sabun cuci yang sudah disediakan. Tiba-tiba ia denger suara mendesis, mencurigakan di salah satu bilik, yang terletak diujung. SSSzzzzz... gitu bunyinya, jelas di telinganya.

'Jangan-jangan Manda lepas dari sarangnya. Aduh gimana dong? Mana ia sendiri lagi.' Batin Naruto kebingungan.

"Kyuu, cepatan! Mo sampai tahun berapa di toilet?" kata Sakura tak sabar dari luar.

"Sak, ada yang gawat, nih." Balas Naruto di dalam

"Apanya?" teriak Sakura jengkel.

"Ada ular." Balas Naruto nggak kalah kencang.

"Mana?" tanya Sakura kini sudah di samping Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu ikutan masuk? Bahaya. Kamu kan cewek." Tegur Naruto, menarik tangan Sakura.

Sssszzzzz... suara desisan itu semakin keras. "Tuh, denger kan suaranya. Kita lapor guru, yuk." Cicit Naruto.

"Itu sih nggak perlu." Kata Sakura cuek, masa bodoh.

"Nggak perlu gimana? Kalo ularnya berbahaya gimana?" Ssssszzzz suaranya semakin kencang dan terdengar sangat dekat. Naruto siap-siap mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku. Ada serbuk cabe garam, korek api, dan klontanggg... sebongkah batu yang ada sumbunya.

"Apa itu?"

"Oh, ini senjata buatan Kisame-nii. Dia itu tergila-gila dengan dunia ninja. Ini salah satu buatannya. Cara pakenya gampang tinggal disulut terus lempar."

"Kayak petasan, ya. Aha, pake ini aja. Pasti ular jadi-jadian itu takut."

"Ular jadi-jadian? Apa maksud...mu? Hei, jangan lempar-lempar ke atas bahaya!" Kata Naruto panik.

"Oh maksudmu langsung disulut sumbunya?" tanya Sakura sambil melakukan.

Mata Naruto melotot, terkesiap. "Jangan dinyalain! Bahaa...ya. Gyaaa..." kata Naruto memperingatkan, tapi telat. Ia teriak histeris.

Sumbunya sudah terlanjur dinyalakan Sakura dan dilempar di lantai dekat bilik asal suara. Dan terdengarlah suara DORRRR memekakkan telinga. Benda itu menimbulkan kerusakan parah pada lantainya yang hangus dan beberapa interior, termasuk pintu toilet asal suara yang hangus seketika.

Mata Naruto membola, melihat dua orang lawan jenis, setengah bugil di dalam toilet. Tubuh mereka sepertinya masih menyatu, entahlah ia nggak begitu lihat. Ia melengos jijik. Habis ia melihat yang begituan, sih.

Mereka awalnya syok. Kirain mereka tadi suara berisik apa? Betapa kagetnya merreka udah pas puncak-puncaknya gairah, terdengar suara DORRR... mereka sampai lupa dengan aktivitas panas mereka sebelumnya. Mereka saling tutup mata, menyambut kematian.

Ternyata mereka selamat, hanya lantai dan fasilitas toilet yang rusak, tapi mereka anehnya selamat. Betapa kagetnya mereka pas tahu siapa pelaku pemboman tak berperikemanusiaan itu. I-i-i-itu Kyuubi yang terkenal barbar dan anti maaf. Mereka setengah syok, setengah takut segera membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit hangus, dan melesat keluar. Takut diapa-apain Kyuubi, mumpung ia lagi sibuk tercengang. Keduanya tak melihat sosok Sakura yang tertutupi tubuh Kyuubi.

Sakura? Dia syok. Tubuhnya kaku seperti patung. Bukan karena lihat dua orang bugil. Udah biasa kale di KHS ini. Ia juga pernah melakukannya, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuubi. Dia hanya kaget karena suara ledakan itu. 'Gila... Kenapa Naruto bawa barang berbahaya gitu? Emang ia mau ngebom tempat ini?' pikirnya tak percaya.

Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki siswa-siswi lain berdatangan. Naruto yang takut Sakura kena masalah langsung menyuruh Sakura pergi. Sekarang tinggal Naruto berdiri di tengah reruntuhan.

**End Memori Naruto**

"Err itu. Aku pikir ada ular di dalam salah satu bilik toilet. Jadi aku lempar.."

"BOM?" Potong Sasuke.

"Eh iya eh tidak, eh iya, ya begitulah, kurang lebih." Kata Naruto sangat malu. "Ku pikir itu petasan. Jadi ku lempar saja untuk menakut-nakuti ularnya. Aku sama sekali tak tahu bakal besar efeknya. Aku tak berfikir jernih dan panik saat itu."

"Apa buktinya kalo di dalam ada ular, NAMIKAZE-San?" Kata Gaara dingin menimpali, dan jelas sangat marah. Dia paling benci dengan orang yang suka pamer kekayaan orang tua. Kyuubi masuk radar orang yang sangat dibencinya no 2 setelah Sakura.

"Di situ tidak ada jejak ular." Kata Sai melanjutkan penjelasan Gaara.

"Memang tak ada ular, tapi di situ ada errr.. ada...emm dua orang lagi gi-gi-gitu." Kata Naruto malu, menjelaskan.

"Gitu apa maksudnya? Bicara yang jelas." Kini Neji ikut nimbrung.

Ia ngerti sih maksudnya, tapi ia ingin Kyuubi yang bicara. Biar dia malu. Itu pantas diterimanya. Begonya nggak ketulungan. Ular di kamar mandi, coba? Hell no. Siapa yang percaya? Orang juga mikirnya itu bukan suara ular, tapi suara...

"Orang lagi bikin anak." Kata Naruto akhirnya dengan wajah merah padam. Ia sangat malu mengatakannya.

'Orang bikin anak?' batin Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, Kakashi, dan Neji bingung sekaligus. Itu diksi paling aneh di telinga mereka. Kenapa nggak pake istilah bercinta biar rada keren, ML untuk yang sok Inggris, seks untuk kalangan umum? Bahkan kata berhubungan badan, atau berhubungan suami istri itu masih lebih baik. Kenapa harus kata 'orang bikin anak', sih? Itu sangat norak, kampungan.

"Itu bukan alasan, Dobe." Tukas Sasuke. "Sesuai bukti-bukti dan saksi, kau dinyatakan bersalah. Kau dihukum..."

"Tunggu dulu. Kan bukan aku saja yang salah. Dua orang itu juga salah. Ia melanggar tata tertib sekolah no 12 untuk menjaga nama baik sekolah dan no15 untuk menjunjung tinggi moral. Tambahan untuk yang cowok. Dia juga melanggar pasal no23, berani memasuki toilet cewek. Itu pelanggaran." Protes Naruto.

Kalo memang ia harus dihukum. Dua orang penyebab masalah ini juga harus dihukum. Enak aja dia doang yang kena. "Ayahku menyumbang banyak di sekolah ini agar anaknya dididik jadi orang yang cerdas, dan punya etika tinggi. Kalo hal amoral dan tak beretika ini bocor, menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan ayahku?" kata Naruto menggertak sok prihatin. Ia belajar trik ini dari Itachi yang pandai bersilat lidah.

'Dia pasti akan menghancurkan sebagian sekolah ini, dan ngamuk berat.' Jawab mereka dalam hati. Minato terkenal sangat over protektif pada putri satu-satunya. Ia sampai rela merogoh kocek dalam-dalam, untuk pendidikan, kesejahteraan, kenyamanan, dan keselamatan putrinya.

"Cukup adil. Mereka akan kami hukum juga. Tapi bukan berarti kau lolos dari hukuman, DOBE." Kata Sasuke akhirnya mengambil jalan tengah. "Pelanggaranmu sangat berat. Besok datang 1 setengah jam sebelum pelajaran, untuk menerima hukuman." tambahnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto pagi ini sudah di halaman sekolah. Ia menyapu daun yang berguguran di halaman dan menyiram seluruh tanaman. Wajahnya memerah dan peluh bercucuran berkat kerja kerasnya pagi ini. Sasuke dengan wajah sengaknya mengawasi hukumannya. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia, melihat musuhnya begitu menderita, kelelahan bersih-bersih di pagi hari ini.

Lengan panjang seragam Naruto, digulung asal, memperlihatkan tangannya yang ramping, berkilat karena keringat di bawah cahaya matahari pagi. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, bergairah hanya dengan melihat tangan ramping nan mulus itu. 'Seksi.' Batinnya eror. Dalam hati ia memaki dirinya sendiri.

Kok bisa ya libidonya bangkit hanya karena lihat lengan seorang cewek yang berkeringat, catet cewek? Memang ia sudah sembuh dari abnormalitas-nya? Tapi kenapa baru sekarang muncul? Dia sering bertemu Kyuubi baca berantem, saling caci maki dan mungkin nyaris baku hantam, tapi selama ini biasa aja tuh. Kenapa sekarang reaksinya lain?

'Apa mungkin ini bukan Kyuubi, tapi imitasinya dan dia cowok?' pikirnya menduga-duga keanehan reaksinya. 'Ah, mana mungkin itu. Emang ini drama. Paling ini karena hasrat yang tak tercurahkan.' Pikirnya menepis dugaan awalnya yang aslinya tepat. Catet ya meski Sasuke homo, tapi ia masih virgin, jadi hasratnya dulu pada Minato belum tersalurkan.

"Sasuke. Ini sudah bersih. Aku sudah boleh ke kelas, kan?" teriak Naruto dari tengah lapangan, membuyarkan lamunan indah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongak. Degup jantungnya berdetak kencang. Deg deg deg... "Angel." Gumamnya. 'Oh GOD, she is beautifull.' Tambahnya dalam hati. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan kini dihiasi bunga yang terjalin baca nyangkut di rambut seperti bando para peri. Sinar pagi sang surya menambah keindahan sosok itu.

Angin nan sepoi-sepoi mempermainkan rambutnya dan roknya naik turun, menambah kelembutan wajahnya. Manis, seksi dan lembut. Itu kesan yang Sasuke tangkap dari sosok Kyuubi di hadapannya ini. Kalo ia Sai pasti saat ini ia sudah melukiskannya. Berhubung ia Sasuke, jadi tangannya terangkat, membidik sasaran dengan kamera di androidnya, mengabadikan ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah dan seksi ini.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke, menekan libido serendah mungkin. "Pagi ini cukup. Nanti kau harus masak makan siang untuk kami semua. Awas kalo tak enak." Ancam Sasuke balik badan, sebelum ia melakukan hal bodoh.

"Ya." Sahut Naruto lega.

Ia awalnya khawatir dengan hukumannya. Sasuke kan terkenal kejam dan bengis, apalagi sama Kyuubi, musuh bebuyutannya. Pasti ia sudah memikirkan hal paling mengerikan sebagai hukuman untuknya. Ia sampai tak bisa tidur semalaman.

Pagi itu ia bangun dengan wajah masih ngantuk. Ia menahan diri untuk berteriak 'Syukurlah', atau tersenyum lebar, waktu melihat apa yang Sasuke berikan sebagai hukuman. Ia hanya disuruh nyapu halaman dan nyiram bunga. Yah, kalo gini sih kecil. Ia biasa nyapu seluruh jalanan Konoha lho, kan ia kerja part time sebagai petugas kebersihan.

Tak perlu waktu lama ia menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kalo Kyuubi yang asli mungkin butuh berhari-hari untuk menyelesaikannya. Tapi ini kan Naruto, jadi enteng aja. Halaman sudah bersih dalam waktu singkat.

Ia segera melepas apron kerjanya dan sarung tangan. Ia kotor, berkeringat, dan berdebu. Ia perlu mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Tapi berkat peristiwa kemarin, ia jadi ragu pake toilet. Gimana kalo kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Ia nggak mau memergoki orang lagi gituan. Pasti tangannya gatal ingin melakukan hal seperti kemarin. 'Benar-benar tak bermoral.' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Ia pun pergi ke ruang sauna. Ia nemu tempat itu tak sengaja. Tempat itu jarang dipake kayaknya, jadi aman. Ia dengan seenak udelnya melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan mandi dibawah pancuran. "Brrrrr... hahhhh..." desahnya puas.

Air dingin itu membalut sekujur tubuhnya, dan membersihkan seluruh kotoran, keringat, dan debu. Ia menggosok kulitnya dengan sabun kuat-kuat. Aromanya Naruto suka banget, aroma citrus. Busanya sangat banyak, menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

Pas lagi asyik-asyiknya mandi ia mendengar suara orang masuk ke pancuran yang sama dengannya. Mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Kedip-kedip, matanya bersamaan. Otaknya sama-sama masih meloading, apa yang sedang terjadi.

Loading 15%

Loading 45%

Loading 67%

Loading 87%

Loading 92%

Loading komplit.

"Aaaa..." teriak keduanya kaget serempak.

**TBC**

Siapakah orang itu? Ayo tebak. Ai tunggu jawabannya. Jangan lupa kirim review sebanyak-banyaknya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mr. Jaim and Miss Lebay**

Summary : "Gyaaa..., mesum..." teriak Naruto. Otomatis ia melempar apa saja yang bisa dijangkau tangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Ia tak sudi jadi papan sasaran dan babak belur. "Siapa yang mesum?" geram Sasuke jengkel. Apa ia tadi membayangkan Kyuubi telanjang? Well sekarang jadi kenyataan, tuh. "Ini kamar mandi pribadiku. Hanya aku yang berhak menggunakannya. Seenaknya saja kau mandi dan menghabiskan sabunku. Dasar DOBE." Kata Sasuke marah, untuk mengalihkan libidonya yang semakin membesar. Ganti Summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru, ItafemNaru

Author Note :

**Pasti Sasu tuh yang pengin dinginin kepala karena lihat Naru. Ai-chan abaikan aja flame. Author dan reader yang suka cerita BL belum tentu di dunia nyata juga suka lihat para cowok saling bermesraan. Ia bikin itu karena yah karena kecintaannya pada chara itu.**

Betul itu Sasuke yang ingin mendinginkan kepalanya. Ai nggak dapat flame kok. Hanya ada yang menyayangkan kenapa ceritanya dibuat BL. Ya Ai hanya ingin memperjelas aja, sebelum diflame betulan dan dicaci maki, baca dulu warningnya.

**Apa yang masuk itu Sasuke? Apa identitas Naruto bakal terbongkar?**

Betul. Tidak karena Naruto masih terbalut gelembung sabun yang tebal dan Sasuke nggak melihat secara menyeluruh.

**Updatenya seminggu berapa kali?**

Nggak jelas tergantung mood dan kesibukan di dunia nyata. Tapi Ai usahakan minimal seminggu sekali update.

Terima kasih bagi yang udah review. Ai jelasin lagi kenapa chara Naruto dibuat cowok. Kyuubi ama Naruto itu kembar identik kayak cermin. Jadi untuk membuatnya beda, Ai lebih milih beda gendernya aja. Langsung saja ke TKP. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter SIX**

**Sasuke POV**

Merasa ada yang tak beres dengan otaknya, Sasuke lebih memilih menenangkan diri di ruang OSIS, tepatnya ruang pribadinya dekat ruang OSIS. Di sana udah kayak rumah sendiri. Ada sofa dengan ukuran besar menyerupai tempat tidur, ada sauna, dan juga alat gym pribadi. Setelah menyerahkan berkas yang harus ditanda tangani pada Kepsek, ia pun pergi ke bilik kamar mandinya.

Ia perlu mengguyur kepalanya dengan air yang paling dingin, meredakan libidonya, sekaligus mengusir virus yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Bisa-bisanya ia terangsang oleh Kyuubi, hanya karena melihat lengan ramping nan seksinya. Apa kata dunia coba? Masa seorang homo insyaf hanya karena itu doang. Malu-maluin banget kan?

Lebih bodohnya lagi ia mengambil fotonya coba? Ngapain ia nyuri foto seorang Kyuubi yang notabene musuhnya itu? Bener-bener setres. Kalo Gaara dan Sai tahu, ia pasti bakal jadi ledekan sepanjang tahun ini. Jangankan mereka, ia sendiri juga bakal ngelakuin itu.

Sampai detik ini pun, ia masih tak mempercayainya. Dengan bodohnya ia terus mantengin foto Kyuubi itu. Ia mengagumi keindahan dan kesempurnaan ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Gila, kan? Ya, ia memang gila. Pasti otaknya habis kebentur, seperti yang dialami Kyuubi. Untuk itulah ia di sini, menenangkan diri.

Ia buka bajunya perlahan, memperlihatkan eight pathnya yang seksi. Ia letakkan bajunya ke hanger agar tidak kusut, saat dikenakan lagi nanti. Ia berniat membuka tirainya, sampai ia mendengar suara shower mengalir. "Eh." Gumamnya, bingung.

'Lho, kok udah nyala? Kan belum aku puter. Ah, itu pasti gara-gara Gaara atau Sai lupa mematikan kran setelah memakainya. Dasar ceroboh!' Batinnya. Sasuke tahu kalo dua orang temannya itu kadang juga memakai kamar mandi khusus milik Sasuke, untuk membersihkan diri setelah melakukan 'ITU'. Sasuke sih tak keberatan, selama mereka tak mencoba memasukkan wanita ke dalam ruangan ini.

Ia pun membuka tirainya. Ia melihat ada orang lain di dalam kamar mandinya, seseorang yang sudah pasti bukan temannya. Ia berbalut gelembung sabun, sabunnya, di bawah shower. Mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Kedip-kedip, matanya bersamaan. Otaknya sama-sama masih meloading, apa yang sedang terjadi.

Loading 15%

Loading 45%

Loading 67%

Loading 87%

Loading 92%

Loading komplit.

"Aaaa..." teriak keduanya kaget serempak.

**End Sasuke POV**

"Gyaaa..., mesum..." teriak Naruto. Otomatis ia melempar apa saja yang bisa dijangkau tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Ia tak sudi jadi papan sasaran dan babak belur. "Siapa yang mesum?" geram Sasuke jengkel. Apa ia tadi membayangkan Kyuubi telanjang? Well sekarang jadi kenyataan, tuh.

"Ini kamar mandi pribadiku. Hanya aku yang berhak menggunakannya. Seenaknya saja kau mandi dan menghabiskan sabunku. Dasar DOBE." Kata Sasuke marah, untuk mengalihkan libidonya yang semakin membesar. Lihat saja, di bawah sana. Sasuke junior sudah tegang, sempurna. Siap memasuki lorong sempit yang nikmat itu. 'Brengsek. Sialan.' Batin Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Diam kau TEME!" hardik Naruto jengkel. Ia cepat-cepat membasuh tubuhnya, dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk. "Ini kan masih lingkungan sekolah. Mana boleh ada ruangan pribadi khusus untuk satu siswa. Ini... ini tidak adil." Protesnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Uchiha penyumbang dana paling besar di sekolah ini. Lagipula aku ketua OSIS, jadi tak masalah. Kau sendiri lebih parah dariku." Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Apa maksudmu?" geram Naruto.

"Kau membuat toilet sekolah jadi milik pribadi. Dengan seenak perutnya sendiri kau mengusir semua siswi yang ada dalam toilet, hanya karena kau mau menggunakannya. Jadi siapa yang lebih arogan, Nona besar?"

"Kau..." geram Naruto semakin gusar. Tapi ia tak bisa membalasnya karena memang gitu kenyataannya kok. Meski ia ngerti alasan dibalik sifat arrogan si Kyuubi. Mungkin ia tak mau melihat kejadian menjijikan seperti itu saat ia ada di bilik toilet.

"Kenapa? Tak bisa balas?" kata Sasuke sinis. "Cepatan pergi dan bawa bau kotormu itu dari kamar mandiku, DOBE!" lanjutnya.

"Tak perlu kau suruh dua kali, TEME." Kata Naruto. Ia menyibak tirainya. Ia sudah memakai jubah mandi longgar milik Sasuke, memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang.

Sasuke kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Sungguh melihat Kyuubi dengan jubah mandinya, jauh lebih menggoda dan menggairahkan, daripada mendapati Kyuubi setengah telanjang di dalam bilik sana, hanya berbaju kan gelembung sabun.

"Itu jubah mandiku." Protes Sasuke serak. Untung ia pake handuk di bagian bawah, jadi Kyuubi tak tahu bahwa kehadirannya berpengaruh besar pada Sasuke. Ada harimau berbahaya dalam dirinya yang dibangkitkan oleh Kyuubi.

"Pinjam. Nanti aku cuci. Di sini ada mesin cuci, kan?"

"Rasanya tak akan sama." Kata Sasuke muram.

"Tenang aja. Aku nggak punya penyakit kulit. Aku sehat." Kata Naruto tersinggung.

"Hn." Sasuke tak banyak kata, berniat langsung masuk ke dalam tirai kamar mandi. Sayangnya ada gangguan yang tak diharapkan datang.

"Sas... aku pake saunamu ya...?" kata Sai nyelonong dari luar. Ia terperangah, tak percaya, mendapati dua orang musuh bebuyutan dalam posisi mencurigakan. "Kau? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tegur Sai heran.

Dahinya mengernyit, bingung. Kenapa ada Kyuubi di kamar mandi Sasuke? Bukan seorang diri, tapi bersama Sasuke, juga. Mana mereka nggak pake baju, alias hanya pake handuk doang. Rambut Kyuubi basah, tandanya ia baru saja keramas. 'Mereka nggak ngelakuin, itu kan?' pikirnya, heran setengah mati. Ia dan Gaara kan tahu Sasuke itu homo.

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam, Sai. Dia itu bukan seleraku."

"Kurang ajar kau. Ini penghinaan. Kau pikir aku tak seksi." Kata Naruto pura-pura tersinggung, untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Well bukan dia sih yang tersinggung, tapi kalo Kyuubi yang dibilang gitu juga, pasti ia marah.

"Kau mungkin menggiurkan bagi dia." Kata Sasuke dengan nada jijik pada Sai dan dibalas senyum tak jelas oleh Sai. "Tapi tidak bagiku."

"Kau?" desisnya tak suka. Dahinya mengernyit berfikir keras.

Kenapa reaksinya begitu ya? Oke, mereka memang musuh abadi, tapi masa sih, si Sasuke tak terangsang? Ia bahkan sudah melihatnya setengah bugil. Kalo cowok normal, pasti bakalan menyerang, mengabaikan permusuhan mereka. 'Jangan-jangan? Dia...' batinnya tak percaya. matanya terbelalak kaget. 'Ho...mo...' lanjutnya.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika. Wajahnya memutih, sepucat mayat. Perutnya bergejolak tak nyaman. Ia menutup mulutnya, mencegahnya untuk muntah. Oh God, ganteng-ganteng homo? Ihhh, menjijikkan. Pantas ia tak nyaman berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya. Kan bahaya. Secara dia cowok, alias di posisi yang diserang.

"Cepat keluar, sana!" hardik Sasuke. Ia jengkel. Beraninya Kyuubi pasang ekspresi mau muntah di depannya. Kalo cewek lain, pasti udah nyembah-nyembah atau pingsan kekurangan darah tuh.

"Bagaimana dengan jubah mandimu?"

"Bakar saja. Itu sudah tercemar." Katanya langsung masuk ke dalam tirai.

Naruto melihat tak percaya. Oh ya ampun. Bossy banget sih ni orang. "Apa ia selalu begitu?"

"Always. Ia itu alergi cewek. Kalo kau mau, aku tak bermasalah menggantikan Sasuke." Katanya dengan sorot mata nakal, tanda ia bergairah.

"Dalam mimpimu." Tukas Naruto ketus.

**SKIP TIME **

Sakura lagi asyik bertukar kabar dengan Kyuubi. Ia menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Naruto lewat HP, selama ia menggantikan Kyuubi. "Jadi begitu ceritanya. Dia telah memberimu image baru di sekolah."

"Aku tak percaya ini. Oh God, benarkah ia melakukan tindakan bodoh itu? Dan kau membiarkannya?"

"Memang apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Kita tak sekelas, ingat? Lagian ia hanya ingin well mungkin punya teman. Ia tak tahan tak berinteraksi dengan mereka."

"Tapi nggak gitu juga kali caranya? Oh God. Ini memalukan. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku nanti?" Keluh Kyuubi.

"Ambil saja sisi positifnya."

"Apa?" geram Kyuubi kentara sekali jengkel.

"Ia membuat hidupmu lebih berwarna. Minimal mereka tak hanya mengenalmu sebagai Miss Namikaze."

"OH yeah. Ganti jadi si idiot Kyuubi. Sasuke pasti tak melewatkan kesempatan ini."

"Oh itu sudah pasti. Kini ia lagi dihukum Sasuke gara-gara insiden ledakan mengerikan di toilet itu."

"Apa?"

"Jadi tukang kebun dadakan."

"Oh GOD. Hancur sudah imageku. Ada lagi?"

"Itu saja. BTW, kiriman Naruto sudah sampe? Gimana reaksinya, si Konan itu?"

"Sudah. Kau tak akan percaya ini? Dia senang sekali kayak nemu harta karun. Ia memelukku erat dan menari riang. Padahal hanya dikasih buku lusuh dan murahan gitu."

"Hi hi hi... kau itu bodoh ya Kyuu?" kata Sakura menertawakan. "Bagi kita itu murah banget, tapi bagi mereka...? itu barang mewah." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu sih. Aku kan kini sama kayak mereka, alias KERE."

"Baguslah kalo ngerti. Nanti ku sampaikan padanya. Kau tak ada kendala kan di sana?"

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja ada, banyak malah. Oh God, gaweannya Naruto banyak banget, sampai remuk badanku. Kukuku jadi patah semua. Eoh, kau tak tahu betapa menderitanya aku."

"Ha ha ha, dinikmatin aja."

"Tertawakan saja sepuasmu. Kalo kau di sini, kau pasti iri padaku." Goda Kyuubi.

"Nggak mungkin." kata Sakura yakin.

"Di sini ada cowok super kece. Tiga orang malah. Elo pasti ngiri deh." Kata Kyuubi memanas-manasi. Ia kan tahu hobi Sakura yang demen koleksi cowok cakep.

"Oh yeah, siapa?" kata Sakura meragukan. Mana ada cowok kece di lingkungan kumuh begitu.

"Dibilangin juga. Aku kirim fotonya deh."

"Coba saja." Sakura menunggu foto yang dijanjikan oleh Kyuubi. Matanya melotot tak percaya. Untung ia tak berasal dari keturunan keluarga ngeces, jadi air liurnya. "Keren gila." Jerit Sakura kegirangan.

Foto itu memperlihatkan tiga orang cowok kece dan atletis. Body mereka yang ramping dan seksi dengan otot yang menonjol, terlihat jelas, karena mereka pake kaos oblong. Perut six pathnya mengintip dari balik kaos yang sedikit terangkat ke atas karena sedang mengangkat barang. Kalo lihat mereka sih, semua cowok yang pernah dan sedang dikencani Sakura, kalah telak.

"Dan kau tahu, aku tidur satu ruangan dengan cowok-cowok keren itu."

"Nggak mungkin. Beruntung banget loe." Kata Sakura terang-terangan iri. "Tapi kau kan tak bisa ngambil keuntungan dari mereka. Ku rasa mereka cowok normal yang masih demen cewek seksi dan bahenol." Lanjut Sakura.

"Siapa bilang? Asal kau tahu aja, cowok yang paling kece dan berambut hitam diikat di tengkuk itu, tiap malam memelukku."

"What? Dia homo? Kayak Sasuke?"

"Jangan samain dengan homreng satu itu. Dia normal. Dia memelukku karena mengira aku guling. Tapi tetap saja aku beruntung. Elo sih ngimpi aja dipeluk ama cowok sekece dia." Kata Kyuubi penuh kemenangan.

"Naruto!" panggil cowok dengan suara berat dan serak itu, terdengar di telepon.

"Iya sebentar." Balas Kyuubi. "Udah dulu ya. Itachi manggil aku. Elo dampingin terus dia, terutama kalo Papa mulai membicarakan pertunanganku. Oke?"

"Beres, bos."

Sakura tersenyum tak jelas. Kyuubi, kyuubi, dimana pun dia, selalu saja menerima keberuntungan. Di saat sulit sekarang pun ia masih beruntung. Ketemu orang yang mirip dengan dia. Dan sekarang Tuhan sedang menjatuhkan cowok cakep dan bisa diandalkan tiga sekaligus di tempat yang tak disangka-sangka. Betapa irinya dia.

Srekkkk... terdengar suara langkah kaki, di dekat Sakura. Deg. Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang. 'Oh God, ada orang lain di sini. Moga-moga dia nggak denger pembicaraan kami.' Batinnya. Sakura melihat dengan takut-takut, siapa orang itu. Matanya membola melihat siluet warna merah bata, alis super tipis dan tulisan kanji Ai di dahi.

'OH, God. Diantara semua orang, kenapa musuhnya yang memergokinya. Apes tenan.' Batin Sakura lagi.

Gaara tersenyum merendahkan. Terus terang ia senang rivalnya gemetar ketakutan. Wajar saja ia takut. Boroknya ia pegang. "Kau pikir kau bisa menyimpan rahasia besat itu, begitu saja?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tak tahu. Ia ingin memancing apa saja yang diketahui musuhnya itu.

"Kau juga terlibat dengan insiden pemboman di toilet itu kan? Atau harus ku perjelas kalo kau pelaku utamanya. Kyuubi hanya mengambil alih tanggung jawabmu, iya kan?" desak Gaara, menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Sakura lega. Gaara tidak tahu isi pembicaraannya. Jadi aman. Kalo soal itu sih, dia nggak perduli. Ia biasa dapat detensi juga. "Kalo iya memang kenapa? Mau ngadu?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Gaara balik. "Haruno Sakura, anak Haruno Kazuki, asisten Namikaze Minato terpergok aksi terorisme di sekolah. Menurutmu apa pendapat Minato-san?"

'Dipecat tanpa ragu.' Jawab Sakura dalam hati. Ia tak takut dipecat dan ditendang dari mansion itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuubi dan Naruto yang saling tukar. 'Sial...' rutuknya. "Langsung saja. Apa maumu, Panda?" tanya Sakura to the point.

Ia tahu Gaara punya maksud tersembunyi. Kalo memang ia mau mengungkap, harusnya dari kemarin. Bukannya mengkonfrontasinya, sekarang. Ia tidak sebodoh itu. Lihat saja tatapannya yang menggelap, berkabut, dan begitu kurang ajar menyapu seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura sampai gatal ingin menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka. Ia tak rela tubuh indahnya dilihatin segitunya oleh musuh abadinya.

"Ku rasa kau mengerti apa mauku. Iya, kan Sakura-chan?" katanya mendesah, menjanjikan gairah panjang antar makhluk lawan jenis. Dari belakang ia menjilat tengkuk Sakura sekilas.

"Ku tunggu kau sepulang sekolah. Tamat riwayatmu jika mencoba kabur." Katanya lalu melenggang pergi.

Sakura dengan tubuh gemetar terduduk di tanah. Ia marah dan kesal luar biasa, tapi ia tahu ia tak berdaya melawannya. Bukan nasibnya yang ia pedulikan, tapi sang sahabat. Dia sudah terlalu lama menderita, jika ia pergi juga bagaimana nasibnya kelak.

Menyebalkan sekali kan? Ia benar-benar sial. Kenapa ia tak seberuntung Kyuubi sih. Ia malah serumah dengan tida orang cowok kece nan menggiurkan. Sedang dia, malah tidur dengan Panda, menyebalkan dan menjijikkan itu.

**Kyuubi POV**

"Siapa tadi yang telepon?" tanya Kisame ingin tahu.

"Oooh itu orang yang pernah ku tolong dulu. Dia nanya bukunya sudah sampai, belum? Aku jawab saja udah."

"Novel picisan itu?" tukas Hidan bergidik ngeri. Baru lihat judulnya aja ia udah ingin muntah, saking gilaninya.

"Sssttt, ati-ati lho. Kalo Konan-nee sampai denger...?" kata Kyuubi sok misterius. "Ia pasti bakal nyunat jatah makan malammu." Lanjutnya.

"Yeah, kau benar. Udah balik kerja lagi. Sudah cukup istirahatnya." Kata Kisame.

Kyuubi pun kembali pada rutinitasnya semula. Matanya menatap jengah dan bosan melihat tumpukan kardus yang harus ia pindahkan ke gudang. Serius ia harus ngelakuin ini?

Kyuubi kelelahan kerja. Capek sekali ngangkat-ngangkat barang seberat itu. Ia begitu kelelahan hingga ia tak menyadari barang itu lolos dari tangannya dan nyaris melukai kakinya. Ia baru menyadarinya pas benda itu sudah jatuh ke bawah. untung ada tangan kekar yang berhasil menangkapnya.

"Kau itu bagaimana, sih? Melamun terus. Baru kerja bentar aja, udah letoy." Tukas Hidan kasar.

"Maaf." Kata Kyuubi merasa bersalah.

"Udah sana! Tata barang-barang itu! Nunggu kamu sih setahun baru selesai."

Kyuubi beralih menata tumpukan berkardus-kardus barang itu. Ia kembali ceroboh. Bukannya tertata rapi, malah membuat tumpukan barang itu lebih berantakan lagi. Hidan yang melihatnya merah padam. "Naruto? Kau itu niat kerja nggak sih? Lihat! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Maaf. Aku akan membereskannya." Karena terburu-buru, kardus-kardus itu berjatuhan, dan membuat barang-barang di dalam kardus terburai keluar. "Maaf...maaf." kata Kyuubi takut-takut. Wajah Hidan kini menggelap, tandanya ia marah besar.

"Sudah sana pergi! Kau itu mengganggu saja." Hardiknya.

Kyuubi pergi dengan perasaan terluka. Ia merasa tak berguna dan tak bisa apa-apa. Pantas saja Hidan marah-marah terus. Kalo Naruto sih, mungkin ini mudah, tapi bagi Kyuubi ini berat sekali. Ia terduduk di lantai, bersandar pada dinding. Kepalanya menunduk sedih.

"Gyaa..." teriaknya kaget, merasakan dingin di pipinya.

"Hi hi hi..." tawa Itachi, geli. Menurutnya Naruto itu lucu sekali.

"Ini tidak lucu, chi."

"Memang." Ia duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Tak usah kau pikirkan. Hidan memang hobi marah-marah. Berisik sekali suaranya. Tapi, ia tak membencimu, kok."

"Masa sih? Dia kelihatan jengkel sekali padaku. Ia bahkan pindah tempat tidur."

"Dia bersikap begitu karena khawatir padamu. Ia merasa bersalah. Gara-gara dia, niatmu sekolah lagi gagal. Kalo saja ia tak masuk rumah sakit, kau pasti sudah di ruang kelas saat ini. Karena itu ia merasa bersalah. Semangatlah. Ah aku balik kerja lagi." Kata Itachi memberi semangat sebelum kembali kerja.

"Iya juga, ya. Aku harus semangat. Aku pasti bisa." Katanya kembali ceria. 'Naruto saja belajar keras, supaya tak mempermalukan dia di kelas. Masa ia nyerah gitu aja. Kasihan kan Naruto.'

**End Kyuubi POV**

**SKIP TIME**

Sakura menghampiri kelas Naruto. Biasa ngajak ke kantin. Tapi Kyuubinya tak ada. "Mana Kyuubi?"

"Lagi dihukum ketua OSIS." Jawab Lee

"Masih dihukum? Bukannya tadi pagi udah?"

"Dia dihukum untuk membuat hidangan makan siang untuk kita semua."

"Serius?" tanyanya untuk memastikan dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Lee. 'Emang Naruto bisa masak? Wah gawat nih. Aku harus segera ke sana.' Batin Sakura. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di dapur sekolah."

"Oh, gitu. Trims ya."

Sakura pun bergegas di dapur sekolah. Di sana ia lihat Naruto sudah pake celemek dan kain segitiga, khas ibu kantin. Tangannya sibuk memotong-motong sayuran. Wajahnya sedikit berkeringat, mungkin karena hawa panas dapur.

"Mau ku bantu?"

"Oh, kau Sakura. Mau banget. Sini!"

"Masak apa?"

"Bikin Sukiyaki dan lauknya tempura.

"Wah, kayaknya menunya enak, nih." Kata Sakura memuji.

"Ah, kamu bisa aja." Balasnya tersipu malu.

"Tapi kenapa sayurannya dipotong keci-kecil begini? Lembut banget? Ini beneran mau masak Sukiyakin dan Tempura?"

"Eh, iya kah? Sepertinya aku kebawa kebiasaan di rumah. Penghuni rumahku kan banyak, sedang uang kami tak cukup untuk membeli sayuran banyak-banyak. Makanya kami masaknya kecil-kecil biar semua dapet." Jelas Naruto.

"Ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya yang penting mateng."

"Sak, tolong masukin garamnya."

"Berapa banyak?"

"1 sdm."

"Apalagi?"

"Kecap 1 sdm."

"Oke."

"Tambah sake manis."

"Sip. Nih udah. Cobain dulu."

Naruto tak melihat benar nggaknya, kerja Sakura. Soalnya ia sibuk goreng tempura. Ia mengira Sakura itu bisa masak. Ternyata pas dicobain. Huekk, ia ingin muntah. Kok begini sih rasanya? Rasanya gajebo. Ini seni masak yang aneh. Lima rasa sekaligus dalam satu masakan.

"Sak, tadi kamu masukin apa?"

"Garam, kecap ama mirin. Itu kan yang kau suruh?"

"Tapi kenapa rasanya gado-gado gini?"

"Masa? Aku udah ngelakuin sesuai intruksi, kok. Tuh tempatnya masih ada."

"Coba ku lihat botolnya." Matanya melotot. Pantas aja rasanya aneh. "Kamu salah masukin. Ini bukan garam, tapi penyedap masakan. Kecap yang ku maksud kecap manis, kenapa yang kamu masukin kecap Inggris? Dan ini bukan sake manis, tapi kecap asin."

"Sorry. Aku sebenarnya nggak bisa masak." Kata Sakura malu, mengakui kelemahannya.

"Tak apa. Ini pertama kalinya kamu masuk dapur ya?" Naruto sibuk membenahi masakannya biar nggak separah tadi.

"Iya. Ku pikir belajar masak itu nggak penting. Kan ada koki, ada restauran. Ngapain repot-repot masak."

"Kita kan nggak bisa ngandelin itu terus. Suatu saat kita pasti akan mengalami terpaksa masak sendiri kalo nggak mau mati kelaparan." Kata Naruto bijak.

"Ku pikir kau mau bilang, perempuan itu harus bisa pintar masak dan melayani suami."

"Begitukan? Menurutku belajar masak itu untuk kesenangan diri sendiri. Kalo mau untuk menyenangkan suami sih boleh saja, tapi itu bukan tujuan utama. Hanya efek samping aja."

"Itukah yang diajarin keluargamu?"

"Yup. Di rumahku, semua orang bisa masak lho. Kami bergantian masaknya. Padahal penghuni rumahku yang cewek hanya satu, Konan-nee doang."

"Oh, hebat." Glek. Sakura jadi teringat hal mengerikan itu. Kyuubi sama sekali tak bisa masak. Kalo ia tanpa sadar meracuni mereka bagaimana? "Kau juga dapat giliran?"

"Aku enggak. Selama beberapa bulan ini, aku nggak dapat giliran masak. Giliranku diganti sama Hidan-nii. Ia merasa bersalah karena gara-gara dia, aku nggak jadi sekolah lagi. Padahal aku nggak mempermasalahkannya. Aku udah ikhlas kok." Katanya menjelaskan.

Sakura makin kagum dengan imitasi Kyuubi ini. Hatinya betul-betul baik. Ia itu seperti penjelmaan Santa Clouse. Dia jujur mengatakan ikhlas, terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya.

"Ah... gimana nih, Sak? Masakannya jadi aneh begini. Sasuke pasti marah besar." Katanya cemas.

Sakura melihat sayurannya jadi berwarna coklat gelap kental kayak kare. Udah nggak layak lagi disebut Sukiyaki. "Mungkin tak apa-apa. Kan Tempuramu oke." Kata Sakura nggak begitu yakin.

Tap tap tap.. terdengar langkah berat, menuju dapur. "Gawat. Ada yang datang. Cepat kamu pergi. Kalo ketahuan kau ada di sini, hukumanku pasti ditambah." Kata Naruto panik.

"Maaf ya, Nar. Aku sudah menyusahkanmu."

"Sudahlah, kita kan teman. Lekas pergi."

Sakura lalu cabut dari dapur ini dengan meloncat lewat jendela. Untung dapurnya di lantai satu, jadi gampang aja kaburnya. Kalo nggak kan mesti lewat pintu depan. Pasti ketahuan tuh aksinya.

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke memasuki dapur dengan riang. Ia sudah tak sabar melihat hasil masakan Kyuubi. Catet, ia tak sabar memergoki Kyuubi curang. Kan tadi ia udah ngasih intruksi, ia harus masak sendiri, tak boleh dibantu. Pasti anak manja itu merengek minta koki di rumahnya untuk masak makan siang. Dia mana bisa masak.

Ternyata ia kalah cepat. Sampai di ruangan, ia tak mendapati satu manusia pun. Mungkin kokinya sudah kabur atau sembunyi di sini. Ia berjalan hilir mudik, mencari keberadaan sosok lain yang mungkin sedang sembunyi. Tapi tak ada. Tak ada yang sembunyi. Berarti ia sudah kabur duluan.

Kini ia memeriksa hasil masakan Naruto. Ia memeriksa dari sayurnya dulu. Sasuke menatap sayur dalam panci besar itu. Ini masakan apa ya? Dibilang kare nggak seperti kare soalnya terlalu encer. Dibilang soup kok warnanya gini. 'Jangan-jangan masakannya beracun.' Pikir Sasuke curiga.

Naruto berdiri gelisah. Tangannya ia tautkan satu sama lain. Sasuke dahinya berkerut. Ia memang minta dimasakkan makan siang, dan ia juga tahu kalo Kyuubi itu tak bisa masak. Seharusnya ia tak heran kalo hasil kerja si Kyuubi ini pasti mengerikan, kalo tidak dibantu kokinya. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalo hasilnya lebih buruk dari dugaannya semula.

Kirain ia minta bodyguardnya untuk membantunya, atau ia dengan heboh mendatangkan kokinya ke sekolah. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Tak mungkin ini masakan seorang kok. Pasti ia masak sendiri. Dan inilah hasilnya. Eoh, ia ragu mencobanya.

"Ji, kau ku beri kehormatan untuk mencicipi terlebih dulu."

"Apa? Ah aku merasa tersanjung, tapi sebaiknya ketua OSIS saja lebih dulu. Aku tak berani." Kata Neji bergidik ngeri. Ia juga takut. Kalo keracunan gimana?

"Aku tak keberatan. Aku ikhlas. Kau saja." Kata Sasuke bersikukuh.

"Kau saja."

"Kau saja." Dua orang ganteng dan keren itu saling berebut untuk tidak jadi yang pertama.

"Kalian itu payah sekali. Tinggal nyoba aja, juga." Komentar Sai ill feel dengan ulah rekan OSIS-nya dari ambang pintu.

Keduanya saling lirik dan sepakat. "Kalo begitu kau saja yang mencoba." Kata Sasuke.

Sai dengan angkuh melangkah mendekati panci berisi sayur. Ia awalnya mau meledek tingkah kekanakan mereka yang takut hasil masakan Kyuubi. Pas ia lihat sayurnya? Matanya melebar. 'Oh, God.' Rutuknya. Ini sih bukan makanan, tapi racun. "Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran. Kalian saja yang nyoba. Aku masih ada uru...Waa..."

"Enak aja mau kabur. Kamu harus nyoba dulu, baru boleh pergi. Siap, Ji." Kata Sasuke sudah memiting kedua tangan Sai, sehingga ia tak bisa kabur.

"Sip." Kata Neji dengan senyum bahagia. Di tangannya sudah ada sendok berisi sayur.

"Tidak aku tak mau. Aku masih ingin hidup." Teriak Sai ketakutan. Ia memberontak hebat.

"Tenang aja. Sayurnya masih banyak kok. Aku tak keberatan kalo kau mau menghabiskannya." Kata Neji sinting.

"Ini pembunuhan. Aku akan menuntup, mencoba meracuniku."

"Bukan padaku. Tapi padanya. Noh itu tuh." Kata Neji menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya. "Ia yang membuat masakan luar biasa sedap ini."

"Tidakkkk..."

"Berisik. Kau itu tak bisa diam. Kayak cewek aja." Tukas Gaara yang baru nongol.

"Gaa... tolongin aku. Mereka mau meracuniku."

"Tenang. Aku sudah membuatkan surat warisan untukmu. Jadi kau bisa pergi dengan tenang."

"Brengsek kau. Tidak setia kawan. Waaa..." teriak Sai menjadi-jadi. Ia lengah. Saat lagi memaki-maki Gaara tidak karuan, Neji sudah memasukkan sayur tak jelas gendernya itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku pasti mati. Sialan kalian semua. Ku hantui kalian nan... hmm..." Lidahnya mengecap lagi. Rasanya enak banget, kayak masakan mendiang ibunya dulu. Ia kembali mengambil sayurnya dan nyoba lagi. Beneran enak.

"Wah nggak nyangka meski penampilannya mencurigakan, rasanya beneran enak. Emmm delicius." Puji Sai.

"Makasih." Kata Naruto tersipu malu. Pipinya merona.

Keempat cowok itu langsung melengos. 'Manis.' Batin mereka. Senyum Kyuubi benar-benar maut. Wajahnya terlihat inosen, tersenyum ceria, membuat keempat orang itu langsung klepek-klepek. Mereka kan jarang lihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang seperti itu. Biasanya juga jutek abis.

**SKIP TIME**

Nagato sedang ngangkat barang bersama Hidan, Kisame, dan Itachi. Naruto tidak ikutan karena ia kebagian ngecek barang-barangnya, menggantikan sang mandor yang lagi sakit perut. Tiba-tiba wajah Nagato memucat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Barang yang dibawanya terjatuh ke tanah bersamaan dengan dia yang tumbang.

"Nagatoooo..." teriak mereka bersamaan, histeris.

Di lain tempat, di kediaman Namikaze. Mei, istri dari Namikaze Minato sedang bersama seorang pria muda di ruangan pribadi. "Berita apa yang kau bawa, Ao?"

"Minato-sama pergi ke Eropa untuk melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Ada kasak kusuk yang mengatakan Minato-sama sedang menyelidiki sesuatu."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Saya curiga, Minato-sama sedang mencurigai anda. Ia mulai menjaga jarak dalam berbisnis dengan keluarga besar Terumi."

"Begitu. Pergilah. Pantau terus dan laporkan perkembangannya padaku."

"Baik, Mei-sama."

Mei menatap sebingkai foto dengan wajah sendu, sepeninggal Ao. 'Sedikit lagi. Tunggulah sedikit lagi. Aku pasti bisa menghancurkan Minato sialan dan seluruh keluarganya.' Bisiknya lirih.

Ia mengusap penuh rindu potret itu. Ia lalu mendekapnya penuh sayang. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia kembali teringat peristiwa pahit yang dialami orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia pergi dengan penuh menanggung duka gara-gara klan Namikaze. Karena itu ia bersumpah akan membuat rumah ini jadi neraka.

TBC

Cukup panjang kan? Semoga berkenan di hati para reader. Terakhir mana reviewnya? Ai tunggu sarannya

**Owari**

Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan berhasil memperdayai Sakura. Ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia mimpikan selama ini. Sakura harus menerima hukuman karena meninggalkannya demi persahabatannya dengan Kyuubi. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh.

'Dia tadi seperti lagi bercakap-cakap dengan Kyuubi, tapi kenapa Sakura pake kata dia. Memang yang lagi dihukum Sasuke, bukan Kyuubi? Ah masa sih? Mungkin aku salah dengar.' Kata Gaara mengabaikan.

Toh ia sudah dapat yang ia mau. Ia yakin 100% Sakura pasti melakukan apapun yang ia pinta padanya, termakan intimidasinya.

**End Owari**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mr. Jaim and Miss Lebay**

Summary : "Pidato yang bagus. Tema yang tak biasa. Sebelumnya boleh tanya, apotek mana yang menjual pembalut orgasme itu? Saya ingin membelinya." Tanya Orochimaru sensei sebagai kepala juri, mesam-mesem.

"Eh." Gumam Naruto kaget. 'Pembalut orgasme? Jangan-jangan tadi aku salah baca? Oh God.' Batin Naruto malu setengah mati. Ganti Summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru, ItafemNaru

Author Note :

Maaf ya ternyata fic ini terlantar lebih dari sebulan. Habis baru sekarang-sekarang dapat feelnya. Terima kasih bagi yang udah review.

Langsung saja ke TKP. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter Seven**

**"****Gimana, Chi? Apa kata dokter?" tanya Hidan mendekati Itachi yang tadi mendengarkan penjelasan dokter.**

**Itachi memandang teman-temannya lemas. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut muram. Ia memikirkan kata-katanya, dan memilah-milah mana yang harus ia sampaikan pada mereka. Dia kan juga tak ingin mereka cemas berlebihan. Tapi justru kediaman Itachi, membuat teman-temannya berfikir yang tidak-tidak. **

**Rasa cemas kini menggelayuti mereka. Gimana kalo ternyata Nagato harus operasi? Bayar pake apa? Daun? Mereka tak punya uang sepeser pun saat ini. Uangnya sudah mereka pake untuk bayar kontrakan dan cadangan biaya makan sebulan. Tapi kalo dibiarkan juga gimana? Mereka juga tak ingin kehilangan Nagato. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? **

**"****Kata dokter ia kena usus buntu." Kata Itachi.**

**"****Harus operasi?" tanya Konan lirih, berusaha tegar. **

**Ia mengedip-ngedipkan bula matanya, untuk mencegah air matanya tumpah. Ia tak ingin jadi orang cengeng, setidaknya tidak sakarang. Ia belajar dari pengalaman hidupnya, bahwa kecengengan tak akan memberinya apa-apa, selain rasa putus asa. Tak semua orang sebaik Nagato dan Naruto, karena itu ia harus tegar, kuat dan mandiri.**

**"****Ya." kata Itachi lemah.**

**Mata Itachi menerawang jauh ke lapisan langit ke tujuh. Seandainya ia punya akses ke rumah, uang segitu sih tidak ada artinya. Uang saku adiknya sehari malah bisa membayar seluruh biaya operasi Nagato. Tapi masalahnya kan ia di sini dan ia tak ingin identitasnya sebagai Uchiha terbongkar. 'Gimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' pikir Itachi resah. Tanpa sadar ia menjambak rambut gondrongnya, bingung.**

**'****Aku harus mengatakannya pada Naruto. Dia harus tahu ini.' batin Kyuubi.**

**Tangannya mengepal, sedih. Meski ia baru menjadi bagian keluarga ini, tapi ia sudah menyayangi keluarga ini. Ia memiliki perasaan kuat pada mereka. Hatinya bagai disayat-sayat, merasakan kesedihan yang sama seperti yang mereka rasakan. **

**Ia baru tahu betapa berartinya uang saat ia berada di bawah. Padahal dulu ia tak pernah perduli dengan harta kekayaan Namikaze yang melimpah. Dulu ia menganggap uang recehan itu tak lebih dari sampah. Kini ia harus banting tulang, mengais rejeki demi kepingan uang yang tak seberapa. Sungguh jauh sekali dengan keadaannya sebelumnya.**

**"****Aku akan minta bantuan temanku. Mungkin ia bisa meminjami kita uang." kata Kyuubi akhirnya memecah keheningan.**

**"****Kau yakin ia mau?" tanya Kakuzu yang juga mikir gimana caranya ngumpulin uang untuk biaya operasi?**

**"****Entahlah. Tak ada salahnya kan mencoba?" kata Kyuubi. Wajahnya kusut sama halnya dengan penghuni gubuk Uzumaki. 'Aku akan minta Sakura mengurusnya. Nagato harus selamat.' Tambah Kyuubi dalam hati.**

**"****Yah kita coba saja sebisanya. Aku juga akan mencoba mencari pinjaman dari bosku." Kata Kakuzu akhirnya.**

**Mereka saling pandang. Yah mereka sepakat untuk mencari pinjaman kanan kiri. Apapun yang terjadi Nagato harus selamat. Itu tekad mereka. Nagato sudah banyak menolong mereka. Tanpa kemurahan hati Nagato dan Naruto, mereka mungkin sudah lama koit, entah karena penyakit, kelaparan, ataupun kedinginan.**

**SKIP TIME**

**"****Apaan nih, Sak?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura. Jemarinya menunjuk brosur di papan pengumuman.**

**"****Oh itu brosur lomba pidato tingkat KHS. Kita disuruh pidato di atas podium di depan seluruh penghuni KHS."**

**"****Oooo gitu." Gumam Naruto manggut-manggut. Ia baca lagi aturan main dan hadiahnya. Matanya melotot gara-gara lihat nominal nol di belakang angka itu. "WOW, tingkat KHS saja hadiahnya segede ini?" Lanjutnya tak percaya.**

**"****Ah itu sih masih kecil. Uang sakumu selama sebulan bahkan lebih besar dari ini." kata Sakura meremehkan.**

**"****Bagiku tetap saja gedhe." Tukas Naruto tersinggung. 'Iya-iya aku emang kere.' Batin Naruto. "Hmm kayaknya menariknya juga. Ikutan, ah." Kata Naruto dengan wajah berbinar-binar.**

**"****Elo yakin? Biasanya yang ikut hanya murid-murid pintar, penerima beasiswa, lho." Tanya Sakura sangsi. 'Ni orang PD banget menang? Dia kan otaknya rada jongkok.' Batin Sakura, menghina.**

**"****Tak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?"**

**"****Emang elo bisa bikin naskah pidato?"**

**"****Kan tinggal minta tolong Yamato dkk. Mereka pasti mau bantuin bikin naskah pidatonya." Kata Naruto tetap yakin menang. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan uang itu dalam genggaman tangannya.**

**"****Terserahlah." Kata Sakura nyerah. 'Kasihan banget Yamato-san. Mereka pasti bakal disiksa Naruto lagi. Hahhh... semoga mereka masih bisa hidup untuk lima tahun ke depan.' Tambahnya dalam hati merasa iba. Ia pernah denger, gimana tersiksanya Yamato dkk waktu ngajarin Kyuubi aspal ini pelajaran. Mereka sampai setres hanya untuk membuat Naruto bilang "Ya, aku ngerti."**

**"****Cepatan daftar, gih! Hari ini terakhir pendaftarannya." Kata Sakura.**

**"****Temenin, ya?"**

**"****Iya-iya, gue temenin. Tapi ntar pulang sekolah sendiri lho."**

**"****Loh, kok gitu sih?"**

**"****Gue ada urusan. Maklum orang sibuk." Kata Sakura menyombongkan diri.**

**"****Ceileh yang merasa penting. Emang elo sibuk apaan? Sibuk kencan?" dengus Naruto, tak percaya. Dia kan tahu Sakura itu hobinya pacaran, shoping, dan dugem.**

**"****Bukan." Tukas Sakura jengkel. **

**Ia tak menganggap itu kencan. Ia hanya menganggapnya acara saling tempel lidah dan organ tubuh intimnya saja. Mana mau ia kencan dengan Gaara. Kalo bukan karena Kyuubi, dia juga ogah ngelakuin itu. Bibirnya manyun sebal. Hiiii, ia bergidik jijik, mengingat sentuhan Gaara kemarin, tapi.. tapi...tapi kan enak? Ia sampai melambung beberapa kali.**

**'****Eh? Enak?' pikirnya tak percaya. Oke jujur ia bohong, sentuhan Gaara tidaklah menjijikkan. Setelah dipikir-pikir nggak buruk juga, kok. Gaara itu jago di ranjang dan sangat liar bikin ia kuwalahan. Mereka bermain liar sepanjang malam, hingga lututnya merasa lemas. Belum pernah Sakura sampai kuwalahan begitu. Gelenyar kenikmatan malam itu juga masih ia rasakan sampai kini. Lihat tuh organ intimnya sampai berkedut nikmat.**

**Tapi kan mereka musuhan. Dia itu orang kepercayaan musuh abadinya Kyuubi. Masa ia yang tangan kanannya Kyuubi malah seneng-seneng di atas ranjang dengannya? Sama sekali tak terlihat ia merasa bersalah. Hufff, sekarang ia merasa seperti mengkhianati Kyuubi dalam arti tertentu. Dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal. **

**"****Udah, cepetan daftar! Ntar ditutup baru tahu rasa." Tukas Sakura sengit.**

**Naruto melihat Sakura dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura berbeda dari biasanya. Ia sering pulang cepat, nggak bisa diajak ngobrol berdua lagi, di luar sekolah. Katanya sibuk. Dan wajahnya selalu manyun, kesal, dan marah tak jelas. 'Lagi PMS kali ya?' batinnya, angkat bahu tak mau ambil pusing. Ia positif thinking suatu saat Sakura bakal cerita padanya. **

**...*****...**

**Hari ini aula KHS rame. Semua murid sudah berkumpul di sana, begitu pula dengan para guru dan karyawan. Mereka antusias menyaksikan lomba pidato kali ini. kenapa? Karena salah satu pesertanya itu Kyuubi, cewek terpopuler di KHS. Mereka kan juga ingin tahu kemampuan si Kyuubi ini. **

**Mereka bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bisakah Kyuubi mengalahkan Shion, pemenang pidato tahun lalu, atau Yura si murid teladan? Dan yang terpenting mereka ingin melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, kekonyolan dan kebodohan apalagi yang dilakukan si Kyuubi ini. Mereka tak ingin melewatkan momen memalukan itu. Diantara mereka bahkan ada yang sudah mempersiapkan hadycam.**

**Inilah yang membuat Sakura manyun pagi ini. Ia mendelik marah pada mereka, atas kekurang ajaran mereka. Beraninya mereka? Coba Kyuubi yang asli di sini, pasti mereka tak berani bertingkah menyebalkan seperti itu. Tapi ia bisa apa. Orang Kyuubinya tak ada dan sialnya penggantinya yakni Naruto malah bersikap cuek, dan masa bodoh. Masak ia yang bukan apa-apa, malah ribut sendiri.**

**"****Kenapa loe? Manyun terus. Jelek, tahu."**

**"****Biarin. Gara-gara siapa, coba?" Kata Sakura ngambek. Ia mau memperlihatkan pada dunia dan terutama si idiot ini, bahwa ia nggak setuju Naruto ikut lomba.**

**"****Siapa?"**

**"****ELO."**

**"****Gue salah apalagi sih?" kata Naruto jengah.**

**"****Banyak." Kata Sakura masih manyun. Ia melirik Naruto yang cuek dengan sekitar dan masih sibuk mempelajari naskah pidato. "Nar, Batalin ajalah! Buat apa sih ikutan lomba kacangan kek gini? Nggak penting ini."**

**"****Loh emang kenapa kalo gue ikutan lomba?"**

**"****Memalukan, tahu. Elo kan nggak pernah pidato. Naskah aja bikinnya dadakan, hanya semalam." Kata Sakura iba. **

**"****Anggap saja ikut berpartisipasi biar rame. Udahlah nggak usah pasang tampang gitu."**

**"****Terserahlah. Kek-nya gue ngomong apa juga nggak ada ngaruhnya." Kata Sakura dongkol. Ia melirik lagi Naruto yang masih khusyuk membaca kertas di tangannya. Kalo lagi gini, auro cowoknya Naruto kelihatan deh. "Elo mau pidato apa?"**

**"****Oh, itu pembalut organik. Kata Ibiki-san, itu topik yang lagi 'in'."**

**"****Hmmm." Gumam Sakura sambil manggut-manggut.**

**Mereka lalu diam. Tak ada lagi yang membuka pembicaraan ringan. Naruto sibuk membaca yang penting-penting naskahnya. Sakura sibuk mainin HPnya, sambil sesekali melihat penampilan peserta lain, lewat sudut matanya. Tiba-tiba HP Naruto bunyi, lumayan keras.**

**Naruto bergegas keluar setelah nitip pesan ama Sakura untuk memanggilnya kalo-kalo namanya dipanggil. Ia berdiri di samping gedung yang lumayan sepi, di bawah pohon cemara. Ia pencet tombol hijau. "Hallo." Sapa Naruto ramah.**

**"****Hallo, Nar. Ini gue, Kyuubi."**

**"****Iya, ada apa?"**

**"****Ini tentang kakak loe, Nagato."**

**"****Nagato-nii? Kenapa dengannya?"**

**"****Dia sktussbnt..." Kata Kyuubi tak jelas.**

**"****Apa? Hallo, suaramu nggak jelas. Kamu ngomong apa? Nagato-nii kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Suara Kyuubi terdengar ganda dan seperti dengungan lebah.**

**"****Ngtnii sktsddbnt..."**

**"****Apa? Bisa lebih kencang? Di sini nggak kedengeran."**

**"****Nar, giliranmu. Cepat masuk!" tegur Sakura nggak tepat waktu.**

**"****Tapi?..." Naruto menoleh pada Sakura, ragu. Ia mondar-mandir mencari sinyal agar suara Kyuubi bisa lebih terdengar jernih. Ia sangat cemas dengan kakaknya satu-satunya yang tersisa.**

**"****Cepatan!" kata Sakura tak sabaran.**

**"****I-i-iya sebentar. Hallo, Kyu. Suaramu nggak jelas nanti aku terlepon lagi." Kata Naruto memutus telepon. Ia mendengar namanya dipanggil beberapa kali. Nanti saja setelah tampil, ia telepon balik.**

**Naruto naik ke podium dengan wajah pias. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Bagaimana kalo kakaknya sakit? Bagaimana kalo sakitnya parah seperti Ka San? Ia tak mau kehilangan kakaknya karena penyakit yang sama diderita sang Ka San. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dadanya terasa sesak dan ada rasa tak berdaya membuncah dalam dadanya.**

**Penonton yang duduk di depan melihat dengan jelas ekspresi cemas dan ketakutan di wajah Kyuubi. Mereka mengira Kyuubi nerveous, demam panggung karena penonton yang membludak. Bibir mereka melekuk sinis, menertawakan dalam hati ekspresi ketidak berdayaan Kyuubi, si Putri Es yang arrogan itu. Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang merasa iba. Hatinya seolah merasakan kabut rasa sedih yang terpantul dari iris safir itu.**

**Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Ia pun mulai membaca naskahnya tentang pembalut organik. Awalannya sih masih Oke. Naruto membacanya dengan mantap dan tak ada cela. Di tengah pidato, HP-nya kembali bergetar. Itu membuat konsentrasi Naruto buyar. Tulisan di tangannya terasa kabur, karena air mata yang ingin ia tahan Ia takut panggilan di HP-nya itu mengabarkan berita duka untuknya. Akibatnya ia salah baca.**

**"****Pembalut orgasme ini produk mutakhir yang diciptakan ilmuan untuk menanggapi keluhan pencemaran lingkungan akibat pembalut. Pembalut orgasme terbuat dari bahan-bahan organik yang bisa diuraikan oleh bakteri tanah. Bisa dikatakan pembalut orgasme ini ramah lingkungan."**

**"****Eh." Gumam semua penonton, menyadari kata yang terdengar aneh dari bibir Kyuubi. Begitu pula para juri. Mereka mengedipkan bulu mata mereka, bingung. 'Memang ada pembalut orgasme? Salah denger kali ya?' pikir mereka tak percaya.**

**'****Dia ngomong apaan, sih?' batin Sasuke, Neji, Sai dan Gaara bingung. Mereka duduk paling depan di samping Sakura.**

**"****Pembalut orgasme sekarang mudah didapatkan. Apotek-apotek mulai menjual pembalut jenis ini. Dari hasil survey Departemen kesehatan, didapatkan bahwa para wanita banyak yang menggemari pembalut orgasme."**

**Ia balik badan melotot tajam pada penonton di belakangnya, secara tak langsung memberi janji kematian pada orang-orang yang berani menertawakan. Kali ini mereka menganga tak percaya. Mereka sampai memeriksa telinga mereka, mungkin saja ada gangguan. Masa sih, Kyuubi bilang orgasme beberapa kali. Bibir mereka tanpa sadar melekuk, geli. Kasak-kusuk dan kikikan kecil mulai terdengar. Sakura yang berada depan podium ikut pucat. **

**'****Apa yang dilakukan si idiot itu di depan sana? Oh ya Tuhan... kekacauan apalagi yang akan ia lakukan? Memang dia belum puas ngancurin nama baik Kyuubi dengan kekonyolan-kekonyolannya tempo lalu?' batinnya speechless. -_- **

**Diliriknya empat pangeran tampan yang duduk berurutan di sampingnya. Bibir mereka melekuk, menahan tawa. Tangan mereka aja sampe bergetar, menertawakan ketololan si Naruto. Tak perlu mereka, ia juga ingin ketawa ngakak. Pembalut orgasme? Kata aneh dari mana pula itu. Kalo ada pembalut orgasme, jangan-jangan besok ia nyebut pembalut untuk bercinta. Sinting betul. 'Apa sih yang ada di otaknya itu?' pikir Sakura jengkel.**

**"****Mereka memilih pembalut orgasme karena dinilai lebih lembut, jadi mengurangi iritasi, dan juga tipis jadi nggak 'Tega' alias Tebel Gila." Kata Naruto masih tak menyadari keselahannya.**

**"****Ha ha ha ha..." tawa mereka meledak. "Plok plok plokkkk." Ada juga yang tepok tangan, riuh. Kali ini para penonton tak lagi bisa menahan tawanya. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kyuubi menyebutnya berulang kali. Siapa yang nggak ingin ketawa coba? Naruto yang mendengar tawa riuh penonton, malah membacanya lebih keras lagi. Ia mengira mereka antusias dengan isi pidatonya.**

**Sakura yang nggak tega, membuat tanda di kertas. 'KAMU SALAH BACA', yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi biar si Naruto itu sadar. Naruto mambalasnya dengan tatapan tanya 'Apa? Kau mau aku nyebut namamu?' tanya Naruto balik, mengira ia meminta dirinya menyebut namanya sebagai contoh. Makanya itu ia memberi tanda sip pake jempol tangan.**

**'****Arrrrggghhhh...' teriak Sakura frustasi dalam hati. Ia seperti kelilipan ribuan bintang di matanya. Rasanya ia ingin naik ke podium terus menjambak si pirang di sana. Tangannya aja kini sudah gatal, siap mencabik-cabik si pirang idiot di sana itu.**

**"****Temanmu lucu juga ya." Bisik Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya, tepat di telinganya, sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis, merasa terhibur.**

**"****Ha ha ha..." tawa Sakura garing, malu setengah mampus. Ia nggak berani nengok kanan kiri, saking malunya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, padahal bukan dia lho yang baca, tapi tetap aja ia malu. Secara ia kan temen dekatnya. Kalo Kyuubi tahu, pasti Naruto bakalan dibunuh, deh.**

**"****Sudah saatnya kita beralih dari pembalut konvensional berbahan kimia berbahaya, ke pembalut orgasme. Beberapa murid di KHS sudah mencoba pembalut ini, contohnya Sakura dari kelas 2 IPA2." Kata Naruto dengan bangga, mewujudkan permintaan temannya itu. **

**Brakkk... Sakura terjatuh dari kursinya, denger namanya disebut. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya, memandangnya dengan senyum penuh arti. Malah ada yang menyeringai mesum padanya. 'Naruto sialan! Shanarooo. Kenapa nama gue disebut? Dasar idiot. Gue cincang elo entar!' maki Sakura misuh-misuh dalam hati. **

"Hi hi hiii...Temenmu tambah lucu." Kata Gaara, terkikik kecil, bukan lagi berupa senyum tipis. Ia membantu Sakura duduk kembali di kursinya dan berbisik "Jadi elo pake pembalut orgasme? Pantas elo selalu liar di ranjang. Gue nggak sabar dengan nanti malam." katanya mesum.

Sakura mendelik jengkel. Kata-kata Gaara itu sangat vulgar. Ia kembali misuh-misuh dengan si mesum yang satu ini. Dalam hati merutuki nasibnya yang jadi boneka seks di siluman Panda yang satu ini. Sampai kapan ia harus begini? Ia lelah hidup seperti ini. Wajahnya sedikit sendu, iri pada Kyuubi di sana yang sepertinya disayang banyak orang, dan diperlakukan lembut oleh banyak cowok tampan.

Akhirnya Naruto menyelesaikan pidato menggairahkannya yang disyukuri oleh para guru. Mereka tak ingin aula ini banjir darah karena tak kuat menahan nafsu. Liat aja ada beberapa penonton yang horny hingga mimisan. Bahkan ada juga yang nakal, menggerayangi murid di sebelahnya, menyalurkan libido yang dibangkitkan oleh Kyuubi.

"Pidato yang bagus. Tema yang tak biasa. Sebelumnya boleh tanya, apotek mana yang menjual pembalut orgasme itu? Saya ingin membelinya." Tanya Orochimaru sensei sebagai kepala juri, mesam-mesem.

"Eh." Gumam Naruto kaget. 'Pembalut orgasme? Jangan-jangan tadi aku salah baca? Oh God.' Batin Naruto malu setengah mati. Rona merah kini merambat dari pipi hingga ke seluruh wajah. Ia telah mengacaukan segalanya. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya sekarang? Rasanya ia ingin membuat lubang yang dalam di sana, terus nyebur dan nggak mau keluar-keluar lagi. Malunyaaa, nggak ketulungan.

...*****...

Naruto mengendap-endap di tempat parkir. Setelah insiden salah baca pidato tadi, Naruto menelepon Kyuubi kembali. Ia baru tahu kalo kakaknya masuk rumah sakit dan harus operasi secepatnya. Ia ingin menjenguk kakaknya sendiri dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, makanya ia bela-belain kabur dari penjagaan bodyguardnya.

Naruto segera memasuki salah satu mobil yang pintunya terbuka, takut tempatnya sembunyi ketahuan. Brakkk, si pemilik mobil sudah masuk, menutup pintu. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya di jok belakang. Tepat saat bodyguardnya lewat, mobil itu sudah distarter dan mulai berjalan meningglkan lapangan parkir. "Huff." Gumam Naruto lirih bernafas lega.

Setelah jauh dari sekolah, barulah Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia baru mau menyentuh pundak si pemilik mobil itu ketika, ia mendengar teguran kasarnya.

"Kau? Apaa-apaan kau ini? Memang Namikaze corp sudah bangkrut, sampai kau nebeng aku?" geram Sasuke.

"Eh bukan gitu. Aku lagi ada urusan. Ah tolong berhenti di depan."

"Enak aja nyuruh-nyuruh. Memang kau sopirmu?"

"Yaelah, gitu doang dipermasalahin. Hanya nebeng bentar aja, nggak bakalan bikin kantong elo jebol."

"Memang, tidak. Tapi aku tak mau virus dan bakterimu mengotori mobilku."

"Elo tuh ya, rese. Eh, STOP... STOP... depan berhenti." Kata Naruto cepat. Ia melihat rumah sakit tempat Nagato dirawat. Ternyata tak terlalu jauh dari KHS.

"Ogah." Tolak Sasuke.

Naruto yang panik dan cemas bersamaan maksa Sasuke berhenti. Ia mukul-mukul pundak Sasuke agar ia mau berhenti. Konsentrasi Sasuke buyar. Ia tak bisa menyetir dengan tenang, alhasil mobil pun berjalan lenggak-lenggok seperti ular melata.

"Hentikan! Kita bisa tewas kalo kau begini terus."

"Biarin. Berhenti, kataku." Kata Naruto, maksa.

"Aku bilang ogah ya ogah." Kata Sasuke bersikukuh. Naruto pun semakin memperkuat pukulan di pundaknya hingga mobil semakin tak terkendali dan nyaris aja menabrak pohon. "Kau gila!" rutuk Sasuke.

Naruto acuh tak acuh. Ia keluar dari mobil dengan tenang. "Nanti aku ganti biaya perbaikannya. Sebut saja!" kata Naruto yang terdengar Sasuke seperti sebuah penghinaan.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dengan langkah berbahaya. Matanya berkobar-kobar seperti api unggun yang menyala-nyala. Rasanya saat ini ia bisa saja membakar sampai hangus si pirang idiot, musuh bebuyutannya ini. "Ganti rugi kau bilang. Aku tak but..."

Kalimat Sasuke terpotong karena Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke hingga kini mereka berhimpitan. Nafas Naruto berhembus panas di dada Sasuke, mengelitik denyut nadi yang sensitif tersembunyi di balik seragam sekolahnya. Aroma citrus menenangkan menguar dari tubuh gadis ramping di pelukannya, mengirim Sasuke pada mimpi-mimpi erotis di atas ranjang.

Naruto bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Sasuke karena melihat Kakuzu dan Hidan berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki rumah sakit. Ia rindu pada mereka, ingin menghambur dalam pelukan mereka, tapi juga takut ketahuan. Saat ini ia datang bukan sebagai Naruto, tapi Kyuubi. Ia baru melepas pelukannya setelah dua orang itu berlalu.

"Maaf." Kata Naruto lirih. Ia pun berlalu, memasuki rumah sakit dengan menjaga jarak dari Kakuzu dan Hidan. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang bengong seperti orang bodoh.

Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain, selain mengikuti Kyuubi soalnya mobilnya mogok dan ia malas naik taksi. Ia penasaran, ingin tahu kenapa dia ingin ke rumah sakit diam-diam, hingga lari dari para bodyguardnya. Jangan-jangan kekasih rahasianya yang membuatnya kabur dari pertunangan itu, dirawat di sini. Ia ingin memergoki rupanya.

Di tengah jalan, Sasuke melihat bayangan kakaknya berjalan di ujung lorong. Sasuke pun beralih mengejar sang kakak yang selama ini menghilang tanpa kabar. Sayang ia kurang cepat. Kakaknya sudah tak lagi terlihat. Ia mungkin sudah memasuki salah satu kamar pasien. Dan itu petaka untuknya. Ia kan tak bisa sembarangan membuka kamar pasien satu per satu. Bisa-bisa ia ditendang dari rumah sakit dengan cara yang memalukan.

Sasuke punya dua pilihan, menunggu sang kakak hingga keluar dari salah satu kamar itu atau balik pulang dengan menelepon salah satu temannya untuk menjemputnya? Pas lagi nimbang-nimbang, ia melihat Kyuubi melintas. Ia lebih memilih mengikuti Kyuubi, soalnya penasaran dengan rahasia gadis itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat pemandangan asing itu.

Di sana ia melihat Kyuubi ada dua, berdiri berhadapan. Sasuke mengerjabkan mata, tak percaya. Masa sih Kyuubi punya saudara kembar? Kok ia nggak tahu? Rasanya ayahnya tak pernah denger selentingan kabar itu. Ia cepat-cepat sembunyi ingin tahu baca nguping pembicaraan keduanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nagato-nii?" tanya Naruto. Ia masih pake seragam KHS. Tangannya membuka kancing bajunya yang udah ia lapis kaos putih dengan tulisan 'Save Our Earth'. Roknya sudah berganti dengan celana jeans belel.

"Ia sakit usus buntu. Hari ini harus segera dioperasi."

"Untuk biaya, kau tak usah khawatir. Aku sudah membayarnya di kasir."

"Apa? Kau jangan gegabah. Kalo mereka curiga gimana?"

"Tenang. Aku sudah memikirkan itu. Aku bilang untuk merayakan ultahku, aku akan membayar seluruh biaya pengobatan pasien operasi usus buntu hari ini. Ada 10 orang dengan kasus yang sama. Jadi tak akan ada yang curiga." Kata Naruto. Ia melirik Kyuubi yang wajahnya terlihat menunduk dengan aura gelap. Ia mengira Kyuubi marah padanya.

"Err, maaf ya Kyuu. Aku make seluruh uang sakumu 6 bulan ini. Nanti aku ganti kok. Aku janji."

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak marah. Aku hanya berfikir. Kau lebih bijak dalam mengatur uang. Di tanganmu, uang itu lebih bermanfaat bagi orang-orang sekitar."

"Kau pun bisa begitu, kalo kau memupuk rasa empati. Sudah dulu ya. Aku mau ke kamar kakak. Kita gantian hari ini saja ya. Tenang, Minato-jisan dan Mei Terumi-Basan tak ada di rumah. Jadi mereka tak akan memaksamu yang aneh-aneh. Tak apa, kan?"

"Emm." Kata Kyuubi menganggukkan kepala. Ia tersenyum. "Naruto, terima kasih ya. Kau baik sekali. Seperti malaikat."

"Dasar lebay." Kata Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Kyuubi penuh kasih. Entah kenapa ia merasa dekat dengan Kyuubi. Padahal ini pertama kalinya mereka bicara. Hatinya terasa nyaman di sisinya, seolah sudah mengenalnya lama.

Naruto merapikan penampilannya, menghapus bedak, jepit rambut dan mengacak rambutnya agar terlihat lebih laki. Kini ia tak lagi seperti seorang gadis manis nan anggun, putri seorang konglomerat. Ia telah bertranformasi kembali jadi Naruto, si pria baik hati dan ramah dengan senyuman hangat.

Mereka berpisah jalan. Kyuubi memakai seragam sekolahnya kembali. Ia bergegas berjalan ke luar rumah sakit, berhati-hati agar tidak ada diantara penghuni gubuk Uzumaki yang liat. Sedang Naruto berjalan ke lorong tempat Sasuke sembunyi. Sasuke mundur ke belakang di balik dinding, memastikan aksinya tak terpergok. Ia baru keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah, Naruto memasuki lorong tadi.

"Jadi mereka kembar dan mereka tukar tempat. Pantas Kyuubi terlihat beda." Kata Sasuke paham sekarang dengan perubahan musuh bebuyutannya itu. Seringai kini menghiasi bibirnya. Entah pikiran jahat apa yang muncul. "Namanya Naruto, ya? Hmmm wajahnya manis juga, sesuai seleraku." Katanya memainkan lidahnya, menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

Ia beruntung. Ternyata uke, kekasih yang diidam-idamkannya sudah muncul, meski dengan bantuan musuhnya. Naruto mirip dengan Minato-san seperti pinang dibelah dua. Hal yang membedakannya mungkin adalah Naruto terlihat lebih manis, polos dan ceria, sedangkan Minato-san lebih kekar dengan gurat kelelehan menghiasi wajahnya. Dia benar-benar beruntung.

Ia bersiul kecil mengikuti langkah Naruto dari kejauhan. Naruto berhenti di depan kamar, mengetuk pintunya. Dari dalam kamar keluar sosok Itachi, yang tadi gagal diikuti Sasuke. Mata Sasuke kembali terbelalak. Dalam sehari ini ia dapat dua kejutan sekaligus. Ia melihat sang kakak memeluk Naruto, menenangkan pria ia yang menangis sesunggukan. Rasa cemburu membuat Sasuke buta, dan berlari kencang memukul rahang sang kakak.

"Dasar brengsek!" bentak Sasuke emosi.

Itachi tak kalah kagetnya dengan Sasuke. Ia tak percaya bertemu dengan sang adik di tempat ini. "Sas..suke..." katanya lirih.

"Eh, Tachi kenal Sasu...ke? Ups." Naruto menutup mulutnya tak percaya, ia membuka rahasianya dengan gampangnya.

Sasuke dan Itachi menatap Naruto tajam, penuh tanda tanya.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? Ikuti Chap depan.

TBC

Maaf ya, Ai lama banget updatenya. Sesuai janji, Ai publish nih hari ini. Ai akan update lagi hari Jumat depan lagi. Terakhir mana reviewnya? Ai tunggu sarannya untuk mengembangkan cerita.

**OmaKE**

Kyuubi kembali tepat waktu. Ia pura-pura baru keluar dari kamar mandi karena ada urusan. Jadi aksi kaburnya itu tak ketahuan para pengawalnya. Ia agak kaget melihat tatapan aneh dari teman-teman sekolahnya. Malah ada yang menatapnya seolah ia sudah gila. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'Naruto, hal gila apa yang sudah kamu lakukan? Apa yang terjadi selama aku tak ada?'

Sepertinya ia bakal harus kerja keras lagi saat mereka tukar kembali. Ia harus lebih ekstra untuk memulihkan nama baiknya yang sudah dihancurkan Naruto. Dalam perjalanan pulang, ia melihat mobil Mei Terumi. Ia merasa curiga. Ia pun menyuruh pengawalnya untuk mengikuti mobil ibu tirinya itu dalam jarak yang aman.

Mobil Mei berhenti di depan sebuah rumah gaya kuno. Ia masuk ke dalam, menemui seorang laki-laki tengah baya yang masih tampan dan gagah. Kyuubi kenal orang itu dengan baik. Giginya gemeletuk saat melihat mereka berpelukan. 'Apa hubunganya Mei Terumi dengan Hiashi Hyuga? Jangan katakan padaku kalo mereka selingkuh.' Batin Kyuubi marah.

**End Omake**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mr. Jaim and Miss Lebay**

Summary : "Adowww..." jeritnya dengan dahi yang sedikit memar. "Uhhh sakitnya. Ada apaan sih? Kenapa ngerem mendadak?" keluhnya sambil mengelus dahinya yang memar.

"Errr... i-i-itu kucing. Ya, tadi ada kucing hitam lewat. Aku kan tak mau kena sial gara-gara nabrak kucing hitam. Udah sana pakai seragammu." Katanya berusaha memasang wajah datar, mengontrol hasratnya yang sudah menggebu-gebu hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ganti Summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje, sedikit adegan naked.

Pair : SasuNaru, ItafemNaru

Author Note :

Maaf lagi-lagi nggak bisa update sesuai target. Habis baru sekarang-sekarang dapat feelnya. Mentok idenya. Terima kasih bagi yang udah review. Maaf nggak bisa bales semuanya.

Langsung saja ke TKP. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter Eight**

**Naruto membekap mulutnya, tak percaya. 'Begonya aku.' Batinnya menyadari ketololannya. Ia dengan mudahnya membuka rahasianya. Euforia karena akan bertemu kembali dengan yang ia sayangi, membuatnya lupa diri. Akhirnya berujung pada kecerobohan. 'Kali ini pasti Kyuubi bakal marah besar. Itu juga kalo aku bisa lepas dari mereka.' Batinnya desperated.**

**Duo Uchiha memandang Naruto penuh selidik. Naruto sampai dingin dibuatnya. Hellow, gimana nggak takut? Naruto lagi dapet hadiah deathglear gratisan dari duo cowok yang terkenal dengan deathglear mematikannya. Gimana ia nggak klepek-klepek? Naruto hanya bisa senyum, cengengesan, salah tingkah. Dalam hati ia merutuki nasibnya. 'Mati aku.'**

**"****Errr... A-a-aku bisa menjelaskannya." Kata Naruto akhirnya. Dua Uchiha masih tak mengurangi tatapan mematikannya, seakan Naruto itu penjahat kelas wahid. "Sungguh, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Errr...tapi tidak di sini dan saat ini." Bujuk Naruto dengan dada yang masih berdetak tak karuan. Terkuak sudah kebohongannya selama ini. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya, resah.**

**"****Aku mau sekarang!" Kata Sasuke mutlak dan itu disetujui Itachi lewat anggukan kepala. **

**Fyuhhhh, Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Sepertinya percuma saja minta keringanan. Naruto yakin mereka tak akan melepaskannya. Semoga saja habis ini mereka mau ngerti. Bukan untuknya sih, tapi untuk kepentingan Kyuubi. Hanya dia yang ia khawatirkan saat ini. Kalo Itachi, kayaknya sih ia nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain Kyuubi. Secara ia nggak dirugikan. Tapi Sasuke? Itu baru bencana. Ia khawatir pake sangat, Sasuke akan memanfaatkan keadaan ini. **

**Terpaksa Naruto mengajak duo Uchiha itu ke taman. Ia duduk depan mereka berdua. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, menghilangkan rasa grogi. Ia juga harus memilah mana yang harus diceritakan dan mana yang bukan. "Jadi ceritanya begini..." Naruto memulai ceritanya.**

**Ia cerita dari ia tubrukan di pasar yang membuatnya jatuh dan kepalanya membentur aspal. Naruto langsung pingsan, jadi tak begitu ingat detailnya selanjutnya. Ketika sadar, ia sudah berada di rumah sakit dengan perban dan selang infus di tangan. Lalu ada om-om tajir yang nyebut dia Kyuubi, masuk. Ia sudah menjelaskan semuanya, kalo dia itu Naruto. Om itu tak percaya dan malah membawanya pulang.**

**"****Bohong!" tuduh Sasuke, dingin. "Mana mungkin Minato-san tak tahu beda kalian? Dia itu cewek dan kau cowok. Perawat di rumah sakit pasti sudah kau ajak bersekongkol. Iya, kan?"**

**"****Untuk apa aku bohong? Aku tak pernah ke rumah sakit apalagi rumah sakit besar sekelas Senju hospital. Gimana bisa kenal perawat yang kerja di sana? Aku juga tak tahu kenapa mereka tak memberi tahu perbedaan gender kami." Bantah Naruto, sambil mendengus.**

**Ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku sudah jelaskan semuanya, bahkan pernah nekat, terjun dari gedung rumah sakit, agar bisa kabur dari paman itu. Tapi usahaku gagal. Tak satupun dari mereka yang percaya."**

**"****Oh ya?" desis Sasuke, masih tak percaya dengan si penyamar ini. Ia berdiri, menarik Naruto berdiri. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa meniru Kyuubi? Kau tahu dimana letak kelasnya dan semuanya, hingga tak ada satupun yang curiga. Kau pasti sudah merencanakan semuanya, selama ini, kan? Dengan Dia, si brengsek itu!" Kata Sasuke, menunjuk tak sopan Itachi.**

**"****Jangan menuduh Tachi-nii sembarangan. Kau boleh bilang aku penipu, aku brengsek atau apapun. Tapi jangan pernah menuduh Tachi-nii. Kau tak tahu apapun tentangnya."**

**Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Itu menurutmu. Aku tahu betul siapa dia. Dan betapa brengseknya dia." Desis Sasuke lagi.**

**"****Kau!" geram Naruto. Tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Ia marah. Tubuhnya seperti dibakar amarah hingga ruam-ruam kemerahan merambat, menjalar ke seluruh wajah.**

**"****Tenanglah, Naruto. Dia benar. Dia tahu segalanya tentangku. Jadi lebih baik kita kembali ke ceritamu. Kenapa kau menyamar jadi Kyuubi?" tanya Itachi melerai, menengahi perang dingin mereka berdua. Ia kan juga ingin tahu kronologisnya.**

**Naruto melirik Itachi. Ia menghela nafas, meredakan emosinya yang memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ia lalu duduk dengan anteng. "Asal tahu saja. Aku tak perduli denganmu atau apapun yang kau pikirkan. Aku menjelaskan semua ini, untuk Itachi-nii. Ia berhak tahu semuanya." Kata Naruto, seperti bensin yang menyulut amarah Sasuke.**

**Tapi Sasuke seorang Uchiha. Ia bisa mengontrol emosinya. Jadi meski semarah apapun, di wajah tak akan pernah kau lihat, lekukan garis kesal. Kau hanya akan melihat wajah datar di wajah Uchiha, sedatar papan setrika. "Lanjutkan!" Kata Sasuke memberi perintah.**

**"****Sakura yang memberi tahuku tentang Kyuubi. Dia pula yang membujukku untuk mau menyamar jadi Kyuubi dengan iming-iming uang dan sekolah di KHS."**

**"****Lalu kau setuju?" potong Itachi, manggut-manggut. 'Kalo itu alasannya, wajar saja Naruto mau. Dia kan emang ingin sekolah dari dulu.' Tambahnya dalam hati.**

**"****Bukan. Itu karena aku tak tega." Katanya lirih, menyembunyikan gejolak emosinya. "Dia bilang tunangan Kyuubi itu jahat. Ia berencana menghancurkan perusahaan ayah Kyuubi. Karena itu Kyuubi sedang membuat rencana untuk membatalkannya. Ia butuh waktu sebulan untuk itu. Dan di sinilah aku diperlukan." Kata Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.**

**Mereka terdiam, mencerna informasi baru ini. Mereka secara aklamasi mempercayai cerita Naruto. Naruto itu pembohong yang payah, dan ia bukan tipe orang yang tegaan dengan kesusahan orang lain. Jadi letak poinnya di sini, Kyuubilah pihak yang bersalah.**

**"****Maaf. Maafkan aku jika aku menyakiti hati kalian karena kebohonganku. Aku tak bermaksud begitu." Kata Naruto lirih dengan bibir gemetar, menyadari kesalahannya. **

**Ia juga merasa tersiksa selama ini. Memang ia tinggal di tempat yang mewah dan fasilitasnya lengkap, tapi ia lebih senang berkumpul dengan kakak-kakaknya. Ia selalu membesarkan hatinya, bahwa ini hanya sebentar saja. Dan semua ini ia lakukan untuk masa depan yang lebih baik untuk mereka juga.**

**"****Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya. Terserah kalian percaya atau tidak. Tapi ku harap kau tak membocorkannya pada orang lain. Kasihan Kyuubi." Katanya. Ia memainkan jemari tangannya, dengan wajah tertunduk. Itu kebiasaannya saat sedang cemas seperti ini. "Aku tak perduli kalian membenciku, mengataiku apapun. Tapi Kyuubi..." **

**"****Kyuubi apa?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Kepalanya lebih jernih dan bisa memahami situasinya saat itu.**

**"****Tapi Kyuubi tak salah. Ia hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk orang tuanya. Ia tak punya banyak pilihan." Lanjut Naruto.**

**"****Aku percaya padamu." Kata Itachi.**

**"****Eh..." gumam Naruto. "Maksudku kenapa?" tanya Naruto sangsi dengan pendengarannya sendiri.**

**"****Kau kan memang tipe seperti itu. Tenang saja, aku tak marah. Aku hanya kaget." Kata Itachi dengan senyum simpul dan dibalas senyuman mentari ala Naruto.**

**Senyuman Itachi semakin lebar. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak merasakan senyuman mentari bak malaikat dari surga ala Naruto. Senyuman Naruto itu selalu bisa menghangatkan hatinya dan menentramkan, bahkan di saat ia dilanda masalah pelik. Senyuman itu pula yang memberinya harapan untuk terus bertahan bahkan di situasi sulit apapun.**

**Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Ia mendelik sebal. 'Dunia seolah milik berdua. Yang lainnya ngontrak.' Batinnya sinis. Ia merasa diabaikan oleh ItaNaru itu. Hellow, ada yang sadar nggak? Sasuke masih di sini, nih. "Ehemmm." Dehem Sasuke, menyadarkan keduanya.**

**"****Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Sasuke.**

**"****Rencana apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bodohnya.**

**"****Ya, rencana untuk membuat pertunangan itu batal. Apa lagi?" Kata Sasuke jengkel.**

**Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya menjalani hari seperti Kyuubi biasanya."**

**"****Oh ya Tuhan. Dasar Dobe!" gerutu Sasuke. "Kau sudah nyaris 3 minggu di sana, dan kalian belum melakukan apa-apa? Kalo gitu caranya, sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada kemajuan. Dan kau akan terjebak jadi Kyuubi selamanya." Dumel Sasuke, tak habis pikir.**

**Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Kata selamanya dari Sasuke, terus terdengar berulang-ulang dalam benaknya, seperti jam weker. 'SELAMANYA!' jerit Naruto dalam hati. 'Oh, no. Tidakkkk!' jeritnya lagi, tak mau mimpi buruk itu terjadi. "La-la-lalu aku mesti gimana?" cicit Naruto.**

**"****Pikir aja sendiri." Jawab Sasuke ketus.**

**"****Mana bisa? Aku saja tak tahu tampangnya tunangan Kyuubi. Bertemu pun tak pernah. Dan Minato ji-san tak pernah menyinggung masalah itu lagi. Jadi ku pikie sudah beres. Aku hanya perlu bertahan beberapa hari lagi." Kata Naruto cemas, memikirkan yang bukan-bukan.**

**"****Aku akan membantumu." Kata Sasuke. Dua pasang mata memandang Sasuke, penuh takjub. Tak percaya kata ajaib itu keluar dari bibir seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "APA!" bentaknya.**

**"****Kau yakin? Bukannya kau benci Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto.**

**"****Memang. Semua orang juga tahu itu."**

**"****Lalu?"**

**"****Bukan urusanmu. Terserah aku mau ngapain. Mau tidak ku bantu?" Tukas Sasuke tak jujur. 'Dengan begini aku punya waktu lebih lama denganmu.' Tambahnya dalam hati. Ia membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Naruto.**

**Itachi memicingkan matanya, kira-kira mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke saat ini. Itu tak boleh terjadi. Dia tak perduli dengan yang lain, tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Ia tak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Naruto. Selain karena hutang budi, itu juga karena ia menyayangi Naruto. 'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.' Batinnya.**

**"****Nar?"**

**"****Ya."**

**"****Kau tak ingin mengunjungi Nagato. Mungkin ia butuh dukunganmu sebelum masuk ruang operasi." Usir Itachi secara halus.**

**"****Ah, ya. Aku lupa." Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku pergi dulu." Katanya pamitan, tapi sebelum jauh ia membalikkan badan. "Err, Sasuke terima kasih banyak." Katanya dari jauh.**

**"****Untuk?"**

**"****Untuk tumpangannya, tadi." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, manis. Setelah itu baru ia bener-bener pergi. Di tengah jalan ia baru ingat hal penting lainnya. "Oh Ya Tuhan, aku lupa. Kenapa tadi aku tak tanya hubungan Itachi-nii dan Sasuke? Ah nanti juga bisa." Gumamnya tak jelas**

**"****Apa yang nanti bisa?" tegur Hidan. Dia sudah bersiap-siap nyumbat telinganya. Biasanya kan Naruto suka teriak 'Kyaaa...' jika ada yang menepuk pundaknya tiba-tiba. Dahinya mengernyit heran. 'Eh tak terdengar satu teriakan pun.' Batinnya. Ia justru merasakan tubuhnya menghangat karena pelukan di pinggangnya. "Ada apa? Ada masalah?" tanyanya ngerti, kalo Naruto sedang merasa gundah.**

**"****Bukan." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya masih memeluk erat tubuh Hidan, menyalurkan rasa kangen. "Aku hanya senang. Ada orang baik yang mau membiayai operasi aniki. Jadi aniki bisa selamat." Katanya terharu.**

**Hidan tersenyum. "Anikimu kan baik. Orang baik itu disayang Tuhan. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Pasti ada jalan." Kata Hidan bijak, mengusap rambut Naruto penuh sayang.**

**"****Em." Kata Naruto senang. "Eh nii-chan. Dari mana?"**

**"****Dari depan. Beli makanan."**

**"****Wah, nii-chan baik banget. Naru mau, ya?"**

**"****Hayah. Ya sudahlah." Kata Hidan merelakan makan siangnya. Ia mengelus-elus puncak kepala Naruto, penuh sayang. Ia senang senyum Naruto yang biasanya kembali lagi. Rasanya kangen dengan Naruto yang ini. Kemarin-kemarin kan, Naruto agak aneh. Seperti orang lain yang Hidan tak kenal.**

**Mereka lalu masuk ke kamar Nagato. Hanya ada Konan yang menemani Nagato. Kakuzu dan Kisame masih kerja, jadi tak bisa nemenin. Nagato tersenyum hangat menyambut Naruto. Ia sedang bersiap-siap masuk ruang operasi. Sebenarnya ia takut, tapi berkat senyum Naruto hatinya lebih siap. Ia masih ingin melihat senyum Naruto, jadi ia harus bertahan hidup dan ia harus berani terbaring di atas ranjang operasi. **

**Di lain pihak Itachi dan Sasuke terlibat perang dingin dan perang deathglear. Sasukelah yang pertama membuka suara. "Tak ku sangka Itachi yang terkenal, seorang Prince charming sekarang jadi gembel." Hina Sasuke, menilai pakaian kumal Itachi yang dekil.**

**"****Dan berkat siapa itu?" balas Itachi, mengejek.**

**Mata Sasuke menyipit, tak suka disalahkan. "Aku tak menyuruhmu minggat." **

**"****Memang. Tapi aku lebih memilih minggat daripada satu atap dengan bajingan sepertimu. Kegilaanmu membuatku sangat muak dan jijik."**

**"****Seperti kau orang suci saja. Dasar munafik!" desis Sasuke.**

**"****Tapi aku mengerti batas. Sedang KAU?" Itachi mengertakkan giginya, gusar. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas detailnya, malam keparat itu yang membuatnya memutuskan kabur dari rumah. Itachi menarik nafas panjang, meredam amarahnya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengumbar bara api kemarahan. "Jangan coba-coba, Sas! Kali ini aku tak akan berdiam diri." Kata Itachi dingin.**

**"****Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sok polos.**

**"****Jangan ngeles. Aku tahu orang macam apa dirimu ini. Kau mengincar Naruto, kan?"**

**"****Itu bukan urusanmu." **

**"****Jadi urusanku, sekarang."**

**Sasuke ganti mengertakkan giginya, kesal. Matanya menyipit, menyelidik. "Aku tak tahu kalo kau sekarang jadi orang baik. Apa yang terjadi selama kau minggat?"**

**"****Dia itu penyelamatku, Sas. Dia itu angel. Kalo tak ada dia, aku pasti mati. Wajar bukan jika aku melindunginya, dari orang-orang jahat khususnya yang SEPERTIMU. Jangan coba-coba mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Ancam Itachi.**

**"****Seperti kau tak melakukannya, saja." kata Sasuke bosan. "Akui saja, kau pun akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku, kan?" lanjutnya mengejek.**

**Itachi mengertakkan giginya, tak mengakui ke-bajingannya selama ini. Ia akui selama ini, ia bukan orang baik. Ia senang mempermainkan gadis-gadis lugu dengan imbalan kesuciannya. Ia tak segan-segan memanfaatkan kekayaan, ketampanan, dan kepopulerannya untuk mendapatkan targetnya. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan membully gadis itu dengan tangan orang lain, agar orang itu datang padanya. Dia benar-benar brengsek tingkat dewa. Tapi itu dulu. Kini ia sudah berubah, dan semua berkat Naruto. **

**"****Orang bisa berubah, bukan? Jangan dekati Naruto. Ini peringatanku yang terakhir kalinya." Kata Itachi beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia harus kembali ke kamar agar Nagato tak curiga dan cemas berlebihan.**

**Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, tersinggung. "Memang kenapa denganku? Memang aku tak pantas bahagia." Kata Sasuke tersinggung. Kenapa sih saat ia menemukan tambatan hati, selalu saja kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi jadi batu sandungan? Dulu Minato, sekarang Naruto.**

**"****Maaf." Kata Itachi dengan nafas tercekat, ikut terluka dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke. Ia mengerti apa yang dipendam dalam hati Sasuke, adiknya. Ia masih sangat menyayangi Sasuke, meski adiknya sering sangat keterlaluan. Tangannya terangkat ke atas, menyentil dahi Sasuke. Kebiasaan Itachi saat ingin menunjukkan rasa sayangnya. "Maaf, Sas. Bukan gitu maksudku. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyakiti Naruto. Dia keluargaku juga sekarang. Dan aku sangat menyayanginya."**

**"****Sama sepertiku?"**

**"****Tidak, lebih darimu." Kata Itachi jujur, bahwa rasa sayangnya pada Naruto lebih besar daripada pada Sasuke. Naruto bukan hanya penyelamat nyawanya, tapi juga jiwanya. Ia cahaya dalam kehidupanya yang bergelimang kegelapan. "Maaf." Kata Itachi lagi, sendu. Kini ia membalikan badanya, menatap siluet adiknya yang sudah tumbuh besar. Rahanganya semakin jelas, menghapus semua jejak tampang Sasu-chibi. Ia ingin memuaskan diri memandang sang adik, mengobati rasa rindunya selama ini.**

**"****Kita lihat saja nanti." Kata Sasuke akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduk. Ia menepis debu yang menempel di celananya. Ia berniat pulang ke rumah. Ada email masuk, bahwa Neji sudah menunggu di depan. Tiba-tiba ide jahil nyangkut di otaknya.**

**"****Selama tinggal bersama, tak terjadi apapun kan, antara kau dan Kyuubi?"**

**Blush... Pipi Itachi merah padam. Bayangan Kyuubi yang telanjang bulat di kamar mandi dan ia dkk dengan seenak udelnya main masuk aja, terbayang di matanya. Untung ada kabut asap, hasil uap air yang mengaburkan pandangan. Jadi ia tak melihat tubuh Kyuubi dengan jelas. Bayangan beralih saat mereka tidur berdampingan dengan Naruto eh salah Kyuubi dalam pelukannya. Eoh, itu memalukan sekali. "Bukan urusanmu." Katanya ketus, menutupi rasa malu.**

**Hi hi hi... Bibir Sasuke melekuk geli. Ternyata kakaknya pun sama saja dengannya, mengalami hal-hal memalukan gara-gara mereka berdua. Ternyata tak ada ruginya mereka tukar posisi. Ia dan kakaknya menemukan hal bagus. Ting. Seperti ada suara lampu yang berdenting, simbol saat seseorang menemukan ide bagus. 'Ah, aku jadi punya ide brilian.' Batinnya manggut-manggut senang.**

**Apa rencana Sasuke? Kita lihat saja entar.**

**Naruto selama seharian ini berkumpul dengan keluarganya lagi. Ia menemani Nagato hingga keluar dari ruang operasi. Tapi malamnya ia pulang dan tidur di rumah reotnya seperti biasanya. Hanya Konan yang menjaga Nagato karena besok masih harus kerja. Ia berjengit kaget denga perubahan posisi tempat tidurnya.**

**"****Kenapa Hidan-nii pindah sih?" gerutunya dengan mulut yang dipoutkan.**

**"****Dia nggak tahan didekatmu. Kau berisik, terus-menerus teriak 'Kyaaa..' sepanjang hari." Kata Kisame menjelaskan. Ia sibuk menata tataminya. "Di sebelah Itachi kan juga sama saja." kata Kisame.**

**"****Ya nggak sama. Tachi-nii kan orangnya nggak asyik." Kata Naruto mendesah kecewa.**

**"****Nggak asyik karena nggak mau kau jadikan guling?" balas Itachi, merengut. Pura-pura tersinggung. **

He he he... Naruto cengengesan. Ketahuan belangnya sekarang. "Bukan gitu, nii-chan. Meski garang dan suka marah-marah, Hidan-nii kan mau dengerin ceritaku sampai aku tertidur, tapi Tachi-nii kan lain. Pasti langsung teriak 'Lekas tidur! Sudah malam.' Nggak asyik banget, kan. Mana Tachi-nii juga mukanya datar kayak papan triplek. Huhhhh..." Naruto menarik nafas panjang. "Itu bukan pemandangan yang ingin ku lihat saat aku mau memejamkan mata. Bisa mimpi buruk aku nanti." Lanjutnya sok prihatin.

"Huh, alasan. Sudah tidur sana!" perintah Itachi membaringkan tubuh di samping Naruto.

Ha ha ha... Kisame, Kakuzu dan Hidan menertawakan Itachi yang malu-malu. Pake acara pura-pura tidur lagi. Aih, damainya. Kayaknya suasana ini deh yang hilang, beberapa hari ini. Mereka pun ikutan seperti Itachi membaringkan tubuhnya. Lelah seharian kerja dan lalu menjaga orang sakit. Mereka berdoa semoga mimpi indah dan hari esok lebih baik dari hari ini.

Saat semua sudah memejamkan mata, Naruto mencolek bahu Itachi. Ia berbisik di telinga Itachi karena posisinya membelakangi tubuh Naruto. "Chi, selama aku tak ada, Kyuubi juga tidur di sini?"

Itachi mengangguk malas. Ia tak mau ingat hal itu lagi. Terlalu memalukan. Tapi di sisi lain ia lega. Ia masih normal. Orang yang selama ini membuatnya bergairah ternyata cewek dan mirisnya itu adalah mantan tunangannya. Hebat kan? Itachi saja ingin tepuk tangan, menepuki keberuntungannya atau kesialannya.

Naruto masih belum puas. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selama ia tak ada. "Chi, gimana dengan kerjaanku? Kyuubi juga yang menggantikan?"

"Hn." Gumamnya tak jelas.

"Apa!" teriak Naruto dengan nada tinggi, tanpa sadar.

"Ssstttt...jangan berisik!" teriak Hidan, Kisame, dan Kakuzu yang merasa terganggu bersamaan.

"Maaf." Kata Naruto dengan nada lirih lagi. "Kau membiarkannya?"

"Dia tak keberatan, tuh." Kata Itachi.

"Tapi, kan? Oh ya Tuhan." Naruto tak bisa membayangkan tersiksanya Kyuubi. Nona kaya yang selama ini selalu dilayani, yang tangannya sehalus sutra kini harus kerja jadi kuli? Bisa dibayangkan, kesusahannya. Ia harus mencari jalan, agar Kyuubi tidak perlu kerja kasar lagi sekaligus menyelamatkan ekonomi keluarganya.

"Chi..."

"Apalagi?" kata Itachi bosan. "Sudah cepat tidur. Sudah malam."

"Gimana kalo kita bikin usaha sendiri seperti kedai? Memang sih masih kerja kasar dan berat. Tapi minimal kan Kyuubi tak perlu angkat barang-barang berat. Gajinya juga lebih gedhe."

"Terserah kaulah." Kata Itachi tak antusias. Matanya sudah sangat berat.

"Chi..."

"Lekas tidur!" bentak Itachi tak sabaran.

"Tapi..."

"KU BILANG TIDUR." Kata Itachi ketus. Dia sudah ngantuk sekali. Matanya sudah ingin terpejam sejak tadi.

"Baik bos." Kata Naruto mengiyakan. 'Tuh kan nggak asyik. Beda banget sama Hidan-nii. Padahal kan banyak yang mau ku bicarakan.' Gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik selimut. Meski demikian kepalanya masih berputar-putar dengan idenya sendiri. Menurutnya itu ide paling brilian yang pernah ia lontarkan. Yep, besok ia akan minta bantuan Sasuke. Dia kan pandai. Huahhh..., ngantuk, nyem-nyemmm... Naruto pun tertidur pulas.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Itachi bangun lebih awal. Ia kaget waktu ada kaki yang numpang di wajahnya. Belum lagi ada tangan yang memeluknya begitu erat, hingga membuatnya sesak nafas. Pantas semalam ia mimpi buruk, ditimpa raksasa. Ini toh penyebabnya. "Hahhh..." Ia menarik nafas panjang. 'Kok Hidan bisa tahan dengan yang ginian ya.' batinnya, heran.

Dengan hati-hati Itachi menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan maut Naruto. Ia duduk menyandar pada dinding. Eh..eh..eh..., ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Baru ia sadari sekarang. Betapa berantakannya tidur Naruto. Kayak gangsingan, muter-muter tak jelas. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang tidurnya lebih anteng. Hemmm, rasanya ada yang kurang. Kurang hangat kali ya. Biasanya kan ia meluk tubuh Kyuubi.

Deg... deg..deg.., mengingat Kyuubi, membuat dada Itachi berdetak kencang. Parahnya lagi Itachi junior ikut-ikutan merespon, bergairah. Hayahhhh, ini buruk. Kenapa ia jadi gampang bergairah seperti ini, sih? 'Apa karena pengaruh dunia malamnya itu?' batinnya mendesah, lelah.

"Kau cari saja cewek buat pelampiasan. Bosen aku dengerin orang frustasi karena hasrat yang tak tersalurkan." Kata Kisame yang sudah bangun.

"Iya. Ngabis-ngabisin anggaran saja. Tahu nggak berapa biaya yang keluar untuk biaya mandimu itu? Mahal tahu." Gerutu Kakuzu dongkol. Tangannya sibuk menunjukkan kalkulator bututnya, berapa biayanya.

"Iya-iya." Kata Itachi mengiyakan saja, daripada ribut. Ia berdiri untuk menyelesaikan urusannya yang tertunda.

"Jangan hanya bilang iya, saja." dumel Kakazu. 'Aku khawatir nanti kau malah menyerang Naruto karena kau tak kuat menahan hasrat. Naruto kan manis.' Batin Kakuzu. Oh ternyata itu toh yang dicemaskan Kakuzu.

"Kau itu perhatian sekali." Kata Kisame dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. "Kayak emak-emak." Lanjutnya dan dapat hadiah berupa jitakan maut di kepalanya. Duakkk duakkk duakkk..

"Diam, kau!" Bentaknya, melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Masih lama ini.

Naruto sama sekali tak terganggu dengan perdebatan ketiga kakak angkatnya. Ia sibuk mencari gulingnya yang hilang. Tangannya meraba-raba dalam tidurnya. Kisame yang tahu kelakuan Naruto, dengan hati-hati pindah tempat. Kini Naruto tepat di sebelah Hidan, menempati tempat Kisame. Naruto pun memeluk Hidan dengan ekspresi puas. Hidan emang pas untuk dijadikan guling.

Kisame hanya mengikik geli, menahan tawa. Dua orang itu entah kenapa kok kompak banget. Padahal mereka kan kalo bangun, sering berantem nggak jelas. Dan pasti baru diam kalo sudah dibentak Itachi yang merasa terganggu. Naruto kan agak-agak takut gitu dengan Itachi.

**SKIP TIME**

Kyuubi memikirkan pertemuan Hyuga Hiashi dan ibunya tadi siang. Pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan, ada apa dengan dua orang itu. Mungkinkah mereka menjalin hubungan terlarang di belakang sang ayah? Entah kenapa dia kok nggak merasa sakit hati ya. Padahal kan ia ibu kandungnya. Kenapa ia tak marah malah lebih condong ke penasaran?

Hmm, kalo dipikir-pikir. Ia aneh juga. Selama ini ia tak terlalu dekat dengan ibunya. Seolah ada jarak diantara mereka berdua. Mereka hanya bicara basa-basi saja sehari-harinya. Tak ada momen Mom-daughter talk only. Ia tak pernah cerita kegiatan sehari-harinya pada sang bunda. Curhat pun tak pernah. Ibunya juga bersikap dingin padanya, seperti ia bukan anaknya. Atau memang ia bukan anaknya?

"Aku harus menyelidiki hal ini." katanya mengangguk-angguk puas. Ia lalu berbaring, menyusun rencana.

Dilain pihak Sasuke pun berbaring nyalang di atas ranjang. Matanya menerawang ke atas, membayangkan wajah Naruto. "Hemm, semoga saja besok, mereka sudah tukar posisi lagi." Katanya penuh harap. Ia punya rencana untuk membantu Naruto. Ia mencium foto Naruto dalam seragam sekolah, penuh kasih. "Semoga mimpi indah. Jaa Oyasumi." Katanya sebelum memejamkan mata.

Keesokannya Narut kalang kabut, ia dapat sms dari Kyuubi. Ia harus menggantikan Kyuubi ke sekolah. Ia mau menyelidiki sesuatu. Jadi terpaksa ia mandi kilat dengan wajah panik, menyusun rencana untuk kabur dari tugas menjaga. Matanya melirik Itachi berharap bantuannya. "Hidan-nii. Hari ini aku tak bisa menjaga Nagato-nii. Kemarin ada yang menawarkan aku pekerjaan jadi pelayan kedai. Jadi aku mau ke sana sebentar. Mungkin sore, baru bisa jaga Naga-nii. Tak apa kan?" katanya penuh harap.

Itachi mendesah lega, ngerti. "Kau pergi saja. Aku yang akan menggantikan Naruto. Aku libur hari ini."

"Ya sudahlah. Semoga kau diterima." Kata Hidan berharap yang terbaik untuk adiknya.

"Ya." kata Naruto dengan senyum kecut, penuh rasa bersalah. Baru kali ini ia bohong. Ternyata bohong itu berat. Lihat jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang hingga ia takut jantungnya aus dan lalu mogok.

Naruto secepat kilat, meninggalkan rumahnya, berlari kecil ke ujung jalan. Di sana sudah ada mobil yang menanti. Kirain Sakura yang jemput nggak tahunya Sasuke. Ia sampai kaget. "Sasuke!" jeritnya. Tapi tak urung ia cepat-cepat masuk ke mobil Sasuke karena tak ingin ketahuan orang lain.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Ku pikir Sakura yang menjemputku." Katanya lagi dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ia kelelahan main. Jadi aku berinisiatif ke sini. Nih seragammu!" katanya mengulurkan seragam pada Naruto dan diterima Naruto dengan ucapan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Main apaan? Dari kemarin keknya ia sibuk main terus." Gerutunya. Ia dengan sigap membuka kaosnya, tak perduli dengan Sasuke yang berdegup kencang.

"Entah." Jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

Sasuke nyetir dengan wajah tegang. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Di sebelahnya Naruto dengan cueknya melepas kaosnya, memperlihatkan dada, pinggang dan perutnya yang mulus tanpa cacat. Naruto tanpa sadar melakukan provokatif dengan mengusap bulir-bulir keringat yang menetes ditubuhnya dengan tissu basah. Sama sekali tak tahu kalo tindakannya itu membuat imaginasi Sasuke melambung liar. Ia berharap saat ini mereka berada di ranjang, dan tangannyalah yang mengelus, menjilat dan memberi cap pada tubuh tan itu.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar, melirik puting Naruto yang kecoklatan mencuat. Tangan Sasuke terasa gatal ingin menyentuhnya dan mencubitnya, dengan tangannya sendiri. Apa sehalus seperti perkiraannya? Deg..deg..deg... Jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti genderang yang mau perah. Darahnya mengalir deras begitu cepat di setiap nadinya. Refleks Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, bertahan. Sungguh saat ini tangannya sudah gatal menggerayangi tubuh indah nan molek itu, alih-alih nyetir.

'Tahu gitu aku bawa handycam. Jadi aku bisa mengabadikan tarian streaptis gratisan ini.' batinnya.

Seragam bagian atas sudah terpakai, kini tinggal pake rok. Naruto melepas celana belelnya. Citttt..., mobil berdecit dengan suara mengerikan karena Sasuke ngerem mendadak. Gara-gara itu tubuh Naruto terbentur bagian dashboard mobil. "Adowww..." jeritnya dengan dahi yang sedikit memar. "Uhhh sakitnya. Ada apaan sih? Kenapa ngerem mendadak?" keluhnya sambil mengelus dahinya yang memar.

"Errr... i-i-itu kucing. Ya, tadi ada kucing hitam lewat. Aku kan tak mau kena sial gara-gara nabrak kucing hitam. Udah sana pakai seragammu." Katanya berusaha memasang wajah datar, mengontrol hasratnya yang sudah menggebu-gebu hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Naruto angkat bahu masa bodoh. Celana yang sudah turun di bagian paha langsung ditendangnya hingga jatuh. Kini kaki Naruto yang langsing dan mulus, dengan sedikit tumbuhi bulu halus terpampang jelas. Jantung Sasuke berdegup tidak karuan, ketika Naruto menarik boksernya yang warna biru gambar bebek.

Deg deg deg... Degup jantungnya semakin tak karuan. Naruto menyiksa batinnya dengan menariknya secara perlahan. 'Ayo cepat.' Batinnya memberi Naruto support agar segera menariknya lepas. Nafasnya cepat tak beraturan, membuat Naruto yang sibuk melepas boksernya menoleh padanya.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

"Emmm..." gumam Sasuke tak jelas, kembali nyetir mobil dengan pelan. Kepalanya menggeleng untuk menenangkan Naruto. Ia diam-diam melirik aktivitas Naruto lewat kaca spion tak ingin disemprot Naruto.

Naruto kini menarik turun boksernya, memperlihatkan Naruto junior yang mengantung indah di sana. Ukurannya tak terlalu kecil, juga tak terlalu besar, tapi berurat. Ini membuat wajah Sasuke semakin pucat pasi. 'Oh ya Tuhan.' Batinnya tersiksa. Ini seperti surga dan neraka sekaligus. Ia senang melihat tubuh bugil Naruto, sekaligus tersiksa karena hanya bisa melihat semata, tak bisa menyentuh.

Decitan mobil Sasuke terdengar keras dan lagi-lagi kepala Naruto membentur ke depan. Konsentrasinya dalam nyetir sangat terganggu, jadi Sasuke putuskan berhenti untuk menenangkan pikiran mesumnya yang sudah kemana-mana. 'Oh ya Tuhannn..' batinnya dengan penyesalan luar biasa kenapa tadi tak bawa handycam.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sas?"

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke lagi-lagi tak jelas. Lebih tepatnya dia menggeram dengan nafasnya yang putus-putus dan berat.

'Sepertinya, ia sakit.' Naruto berinisiatif menyentuh dahi Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

Matanya melotot tak percaya, ketika Naruto junior yang masih belum terbungkus apa-apa menyentuh pahanya bagian atas. Tubuhnya mengejang karena sensasi sengatan listrik saat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Naruto secara langsung. Naruto yang tak tahu apa-apa, justru semakin cemas.

"Sasu..Sasuke? Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Kau sakit."

"Tidak." Sergahnya kasar, menahan hasrat yang mau muntab. "Lekas pakai bajumu dan kita berangkat."

"Tapi..." Naruto merasa ragu. Ia sama sekali tak tahu pergulatan batin yang dialami Sasuke, antara nafsu dan akal sehat.

"Lekas!" geramnya.

Naruto dengan ragu melepas tangannya di dahi Sasuke. Ia mengenakan CD-nya untuk menutupi Naruto junior dengan perlahan, memberi siksaan luar biasa pada Sasuke. Sasuke sampai gemas. Pikiran kotornya sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dengan Naruto junior di bawah sana. Bayangan tungkai ramping berikut paha mulus, memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping dan berwarna putih pucat.

'Great. Ini benar-benar gila.' Batin Sasuke antara senang dan sebal.

Untung siksaan itu cepat berhenti. Naruto sudah berpakaian lengkap kini. Naruto menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan, menatanya rapi seperti gaya rambut Kyuubi. Tak lupa ia sematkan jepit rambut di sisi kanan rambutnya. Cantik dan manis. Ia sapukan bedak tipis-tipis di pipi dan lip glouse. Sempurna. Sekarang Naruto yang urakan sudah bertransformasi jadi Kyuubi. Tak lagi nampak jejak sisi cowoknya.

"Kau pintar pake yang begituan." Kata Sasuke menunjuk bedak dan lip glouse warna pink. Ada tatapan mengejek tersirat dari onixnya.

"Apa boleh buat, daripada kena Shanaro-nya Sakura-chan. Ia itu sangat disiplin untuk urusan beginian. Salah dikit aja, pasti kena bogem mentah."

"Gitu." Kata Sasuke paham sambil manggut-manggut. 'Kirain hobi.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Tachi-nii."

"Emang ia nggak pernah cerita?"

"Enggak. Kami nggak pernah nanya masa lalu masing-masing."

Sasuke terdiam. Wajahnya mengeras, mengingat hal ini. "Dia kakakku." Katanya dingin.

"Eh." Gumam Naruto, sambil menoleh, menatap Sasuke penuh selidik. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Masa kau tak menyadari kemiripan kami?"

'Iya-iya.' Batinnya membenarkan. Ia melirik Sasuke sekilas. Memang sih wajah keduanya mirip. Sama-sama tampan, putih, dan dingin. Bedanya Tachi-nii punya tanda lahir di kedua sisi hidungnya, memberinya kesan tegas dan dewasa. Auranya juga kalo dipikir-pikir mirip, sama-sama dingin dan pendiam. Tipe yang nggak asyik diajak jalan. Pasti sungkan kalo jalan bareng.

"Eh." Gumam Naruto baru ingat. Ia nyaris tak pernah jalan berdua dengan Itachi. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Hidan atau Kakazu. Ia belajar banyak dari Kakazu soal berhitung. Dia kan ahli untuk yang begituan. Dari Hidan, ia belajar filosofi. Kalo Kisame dan Itachi? Ia menelengkan kepalanya. Nyaris tak pernah deh.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya berfikir."

"Soal?"

"Soal kenapa Tachi minggat?"

Ada keheningan diantara mereka. Hanya suara laju kendaraan yang terdengar. "Dia tak mau dijodohkan." Kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Entah."

Naruto mencolek pinggang Sasuke. Matanya berkilat jahil. "Dengan siapa ia tunangan?" tanyanya antusias. 'Ini bisa jadi senjata untuk menggoda Tachi.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kyuubi."

"APA?" teriak Naruto tak percaya. "Kau serius?"

"Hn."

"Tapi kenapa Tachi tak menyadarinya. Itu lho penyamaran Kyuubi. Dia kan calon tunangannya."

"Mereka tak pernah bertemu. Baru dibicarakan antara orang tua. Waktu pesta itulah Itachi minggat."

"Oh." Gumam Naruto tak tahu harus komentar apa.

Kepalanya masih berfikir keras. Banyak sekali hal yang tak tahu dari kakak-kakak angkatnya itu, salah satunya Itachi. Tapi mungkin Itachi yang paling misterius. Dia yang paling tak bisa ditebak dan terlalu tertutup. Kalo yang lainnya sedikit banyak Naruto bisa menangkap background mereka masing-masing, dari gosip yang santer terdengar diantara anak-anak jalanan sepertinya. Jadi Naruto tak perlu tanya pun sudah tahu penyebab mereka menggelandang di jalan.

Hidan itu dulunya seorang penganut agama Shinto yang taat. Saking taatnya ia berani menentang kepala biara yang melakukan tindakan asusila dengan bocah kecil. Karena itulah Hidan ditendang dari kuil dan terlunta-lunta di jalan sebelum ketemu Naruto.

Kalo Kakuzu? Bisa ditebak kan. Dia yang paling gampang ditebak. Dia itu dari keluarga yatim piatu nan miskin. Sejak kecil belajar hidup dari jalanan yang keras. Ia banyak melakukan pelanggaran hukum sebelum berakhir jadi tukang rentenir. Sialnya salah satu nasabahnya itu ternyata buronan mafia. Dia pun kena getahnya. Babak belur dihajar kawanan mafia. Belum lagi ternyata ia juga punya utang pada sesama rentenir. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya. Kemana pun ia melangkah, semua berakhir dengan penganiayaan tak berperikemanusiaan, sebelum akhirnya ditolong Naruto.

Kalo Kisame mungkin kisahnya yang paling tragis. Dia itu anak dari keluarga berada. Dia dibuang karena wajahnya yang seperti monster. Dia diperlakukan tak manusiawi sejak kecil. Karena itulah ia tumbuh jadi orang dengan perasaan yang sangat sensitif. Suatu hari ia jatuh cinta pada wanita yang salah. Ternyata wanita itu berhati keji. Ia bersama pacarnya menguras seluruh harta Kisame lalu menendangnya di jalanan. Naruto menemukannya terkapar di jalan ketika ia jadi korban geng motor.

Hanya Itachi yang gosipnya simpang siur. Persamaan ceritanya hanya satu. Itachi dulunya orang berada karena ada yang pernah membeli setelan mahal Itachi yang diloakkan, untuk memenuhi tuntutan perut. Ia hanya tak tahu saja alasannya menggelandang. Ia baru tahu sekarang.

"Tapi lucu juga ya. Mereka seperti ditakdirkan bersama, membuat mereka bertemu dengan jalan yang berbeda."

"Hem, mungkin." kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Mungkin mereka memang berjodoh. Lagian Itachi cukup suka dengan Kyuubi kok. Tinggal liat reaksinya Kyuubi saja.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke. Ia membelokkan mobilnya ke tempat parkir. Tangannya dengan lincah mengatur kerja sama antara dia dan Sakura. Ia ingin memastikan saat Naruto turun dari mobil, Kyuubi sudah tak ada lagi di lingkungan sekolah.

"Yuk masuk. Semua sudah beres." Katanya tersenyum simpul.

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman pula. Ia turun dari mobil setelah tempat parkir lumayan sepi. Jadi tak banyak yang tahu kalo mereka berangkat bersama.

Di lain pihak, Kyuubi dengan baju kasul dan lebih sederhana tiba di rumah mereka. Di sana hanya ada Itachi seorang. Penghuni lainnya sudah pergi. Kyuubi sedikit kaget pas mendapati Itachi sedang membuka kaosnya, memerlihatkan tubuh berototnya. "Kyaaa..." teriak Kyuubi dengan spontan menutup matanya dan membalikkan badan.

Itachi ikut kaget sampai ia lupa tangannya masih diacungkan ke atas untuk mempermudah melepas kaos. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Dia kan sudah sudah tahu kalo itu Kyuubi dan dia cewek. Tiba-tiba ia merasa malu dengan ketelanjangannya. "Berhenti teriak." Geramnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Kita kan sama-sama cowok." Katanya pura-pura tak tahu dengan penyamaran Kyuubi.

"Eh it-it-itu. Aku hanya...hanya..errr kaget. Ya, kaget." Katanya tergagap tak meyakinkan. 'Dasar bego.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Kyuubi tetap membalikan badan. Ia menaruh tasnya berisi beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan selama tinggal disini. "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Katanya dengan tubuh kaku dan grogi menunjuk kamar mandi bersama.

"Hn." Gumam Itachi acuh tak acuh. Padahal dalam hati hatinya berdebar kencang. 'Apa ini akan berakhir baik-baik saja.' pikirnya sama dengan yang dipikirkan Kyuubi.

**Mei Terumi POV**

Mei Terumi duduk di depan Hiashi Hyuga dan saudara kembarnya Hizashi. Mereka tampak serius. Teh yang terhidang di atas meja, di depan mereka dibiarkan nganggur, tak tersentuh. Teh yang awalnya panas dengan uap mengepul kini jadi dingin. "Kita harus secepatnya menjatuhkan Namikaze corp." Kata Mei Namikaze memecah keheningan.

"Caranya?" tanya Hizashi.

"Melukai koki andalan mereka. Dengan tumbangnya sang koki, pasti perusahaan itu akan kena imbasnya. Itu akan memancing rubah tua licik itu keluar." Balas Mei.

"Heh... sepertinya kau tak percaya kalo nenek tua itu sudah mati."

"Tentu saja. Nenek licik keparat itu tak akan mati semudah itu. Sebelum aku melihat mayatnya, aku masih beranggapan dia masih hidup."

"Baiklah." Kata mereka mengiyakan. Kini mereka menyusun rencana dengan rapi untuk membuatnya seolah-olah itu kecelakaan biasa. Setelah merasa semua sempurna, mereka pun pergi dan tetap membiarkan tehnya tak tersentuh.

Mei Terumi mengusap potret dalam liontinnya. "Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi sakit hatimu akan terbalaskan. Aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang jadi milikmu. Bersabarlah di sana." katanya lirih, memandang langit dari balik jendela kediaman klan Hyuga.

Apa rencana Mei Terumi berhasil? Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah SasuNaru dan ItafemKyuu selanjutnya? Ikuti chap depan.

TBC

Panjang juga chapter kali ini. Semoga memuaskan para reader sekalian. BTW sepertinya ceritanya makin gaje bin ngawur aja ya? Ah, sutralah. Terakhir, mohon saran dan kritiknya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mr. Jaim and Miss Lebay**

Summary : "Adowww..." jeritnya dengan dahi yang sedikit memar. "Uhhh sakitnya. Ada apaan sih? Kenapa ngerem mendadak?" keluhnya sambil mengelus dahinya yang memar.

"Errr... i-i-itu kucing. Ya, tadi ada kucing hitam lewat. Aku kan tak mau kena sial gara-gara nabrak kucing hitam. Udah sana pakai seragammu." Katanya berusaha memasang wajah datar, mengontrol hasratnya yang sudah menggebu-gebu hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ganti Summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje, sedikit adegan naked.

Pair : SasuNaru, ItafemKyuu

Author Note :

Maaf buat reader updatenya molor banget. Ai lagi malas banget ngapa-ngapain. Otak ini malas dipake untuk mikirin alur. Tapi demi para reader, akhirnya Ai berhasil juga menyelesaikannya. Terima kasih bagi yang udah review.

**Banyakin ItafemKyuu nya dong?**

Wah nggak bisa dong. Porsi SasuNaru kan jadi kurang. Aku paling sebel deh kalo ada pairing SasuNaru, tapi lebih menonjol ItaKyuunya. Jadi agak merasa ketipu gitu. Mana mereka imagenya kayak powerfull gitu lagi, sedang Sasuke malah terlihat dibawah dominasi Itachi banget. Pokoknya jengkel.

**Nggak nyangka sosok Kisame, Kakuzu, dan Hidan jadi lebih manusiawi.**

Yah, kan nggak semua orang hitam semua. Pasti adalah sisi baiknya. Dan menurutku image mereka kuat kok. Aku udah pernah nyoba bikin pairing KisafemNaru walau tamatnya pisah sih. Seru juga. Nanti mau nyoba pairing KakufemNaru. Kayaknya menantang juga.

**Aku suka Sasuke nyebelin baddas, dan Naruto nggak kebanci-bancian.**

Iya, badboy emang lebih enak jadi bahan cerita, mudah mengalir daripada orang alim. Capek sendiri ngetiknya. Emang Naruto cowok tulen kok. Wajah manisnya itu karena parasnya mirip Kyuubi yang cantik.

**Sasuke sebutannya apa ya? Kalo pedo, kan ia masih muda. Kasihan Naruto dapat barang bekas. Jangan terlalu berat hurt/comfortnya kalo ada.**

Yah cinta kan nggak mandang usia. Masih wajarlah. Menurutku yang kurang ajar itu udah naksir yang lebih tua, dengan anak yang seusia dengannya, eh ternyata udah merit pula. Naruto nggak dapat bekas kok. Sasuke kan nggak pernah pacaran. Ciuman aja belum. Baru tahap naksir doang. Nggak sempat PDKT.

Sekian dulu balas reviewnya. Langsung saja ke TKP. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter Nine **

**"****Apa rencanamu?" todong Sasuke begitu ia ada waktu berdua saja dengan Naruto.**

**Yup, sekarang ini Sasuke sedang menemani Naruto menjalani detensinya. Kan belum selesai? Bukan berarti ia mau membantu Naruto, hanya mengawasi doang. Sasuke sibuk menimang-nimang penuh minat buah kesukaannya aka tomat, sebelum diblender Naruto.**

**"****Hm, mungkin aku akan mencari informasi tentang Syukaku dulu." Jawab Naruto, diselingi suara 'Prak.' Naruto dengan cekatan mengiris, menggeprek bahan masakan dan memasukkannya ke dalam panci. Aroma sedap menguar dari uap yang mengepul, menggoda lidah tiap orang untuk mencicipinya. **

**"****Kau mau memata-matainya?"**

**"****Kurang lebih, tapi aku tak akan melakukannya sendiri. Wajahku terlalu familiar. Nih, coba!" Naruto menyorongkan sendok pada Sasuke yang berdiri santai menyender di lemari dapur, masih menimang-nimang tomat.**

**Sasuke mencobanya. "Hm...ck..ck..perfect. Delicius." Decaknya kagum, memberi Naruto acungan jempol. Masakan Naruto tak kalah dengan koki profesional di rumahnya. "Jadi siapa yang akan kau suruh? Sakura? Bodyguardmu?" tanya Sasuke untuk menyesuaikan rencana yang disusunnya dengan Naruto.**

**"****Bukan keduanya. Mereka juga mudah dikenali, pasti ketahuan. Aku akan minta bantuan 'orang itu' saja." Naruto memberi Sasuke senyuman secerah mentari andalannya karena dipuji. Secara kan Sasuke itu pelit pujian, nyaris tak pernah.**

**Tangan kirinya kini mematikan kompor, sedang tangan kanannya mengambil piring untuk menyajikan masakannya. Semuanya diatur di piring saji, berjajar di atas meja. Ia membubuhkan garnis, sebagai pemanis untuk menggoda perut-perut berdosa yang kelaparan.**

**"****Orang itu? Siapa? Salah satu dari kakakmu?" Dahi Sasuke mengernyit, alisnya menyatu jadi satu, berfikir keras. **

**Naruto sepertinya bukanlah orang sederhana dengan kehidupan yang sederhana pula, seperti dalam perkiraannya. Ia punya sisi misterius yang mungkin tak diketahui oleh baka anikinya, meski mereka tinggal serumah lumayan lama. Sasuke berani bertaruh untuk itu. **

**"****Iya. Kami memang sudah tak lagi serumah, tapi aku yakin ia pasti mau membantuku." Kata Naruto melepas apronnya dan menaruhnya di tempat yang seharusnya. Ia berbalik menatap Sasuke serius. "Namanya Zetsu. Dia itu seorang detektif yang handal lho." Lanjut Naruto bangga.**

**"****Oh ya?" tanya Sasuke sangsi. **

**"****Betul, dia itu TOP BGT. Polisi saja sering minta bantuan kakakku dalam mencari informasi setiap kasus sulit yang sedang mereka tangani." Naruto celingukan kanan kiri, memastikan tak ada orang. Lalu ia berbisik dengan suara lirih sok misterius. "Denger-denger, ia itu tahu rahasia gelap semua orang di Konoha. Julukannya si-Segala-Tahu." **

**"****Hmm, begitu. Makanya itu kau tak ambil pusing dengan masa lalu orang-orang yang kau pungut itu. Kau minta bantuan kakakmu itu, kan?" kata Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. 'Pantas.' Tambahnya dalam hati.**

**"****Hei jangan pake istilah itu, ah. Nggak sreg dengernya."**

**"****Oke, kakak angkat. Puas?" Dengus Sasuke. 'Emang gitu kok kenyataannya. Kakak pungut.' Batinnya mencela. "Jadi kau minta kakakmu untuk menyelidiki mereka?" lanjutnya.**

**"****Tidak juga. Sejak awal niatku tulus bantuin mereka. Aku tak perduli dengan masa lalu mereka. Asal bukan yakuza aja. Aku ogah berhubungan dengan orang-orang itu. Serem." Lanjutnya bergidik, ngeri.**

**"****Kapan kau mau menemuinya?"**

**"****Mungkin hari ini. Semakin cepat semakin baik."**

**"****Lalu bodyguardmu?"**

**"****Kan masih ada Kyuubi. Nanti kami tukar tempat lagi."**

**"****Kau sudah telepon?" tanya Sasuke yang dapat balasan berupa gelengan kepala. "Telepon dia!"**

**"****Sekarang?"**

**"****Tahun depan." Kata Sasuke sarkastik, sambil mendelik jengkel.**

**"****Iya-iya, galak amat, sih."**

**Naruto memencet no kontak, satu diantara dua nomor yang ada di list kontak HP Naruto. "Hallo, Kyuu."**

**Terdengar suara gemerek suara benda di seret lalu bantingan pintu. Mungkin si Kyuubi lagi nyari tempat yang privasi. "Hallo, ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.**

**"****Kau sedang apa, Kyuu?"**

**"****Biasa nyari tempat aman. Di rumah masih ada Itachi. Ne ada apa nelepon?"**

**"****Kyuu, bisa kita tukar tempat lagi? Hari ini aku..."**

**"****Apa? Nggak bisa gitu dong. Hari ini aku juga ada rencana." Potong Kyuubi cepat.**

**"****Tapi Kyuu aku ada urus..."**

**"****Urusanku lebih penting." Potong Kyuubi lagi tak mau dengar alasan Naruto.**

**"****Kyuu kali ini aja, kok. Bentar aja hanya sejam doang. Please?" Pinta Naruto.**

**"****Pokoknya nggak bisa..." Kata Kyuubi bersikukuh. Dia masih sibuk berpidato, ketika Sasuke menanyai Naruto.**

**"****Gimana?" tanya Sasuke lirih. **

**Naruto menjauhkan teleponnya jauh dari telinga, dan menutupinya dengan telapak tangannya yang bebas. Ia berbisik pada Sasuke. "Dia nolak." **

**"****Ish, sini biar aku saja yang ngomong." Kata Sasuke geregetan dengan tatapan mata 'Kau itu payah'. Tangannya dengan kasar menyambar HP Naruto. **

**"****...Aku kan sudah membayarmu. Jadi mau nggak mau kau harus jadi aku dan aku..." Kyuubi masih berkoar-koar di telepon dengan nada tinggi. Ia sama sekali tak tahu dikacangin dari tadi.**

**Sasuke berjengit, jengkel. 'Ni orang bossy-nya nggak ketulungan. Kapan insyafnya?' batin Sasuke. "Dan kau harus di sini sekarang juga! Kau pikir kau saja yang punya urusan." Bentak Sasuke balik.**

**Kyuubi berjengit, menyadari suara ngebass yang sedang membentaknya di telepon. Ia terpana sejenak sebelum kembali sadar dari dunia autisnya. "Kau? Kenapa HP Naruto ada di kamu?" tanya Kyuubi marah, mengabaikan bunyi detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. **

**'****Oh ya Tuhan...' jerit Kyuubi dalam hati, panik. Diantara semua orang kenapa harus Sasuke yang memergoki penyamarannya? Kenapa harus musuh besarnya itu yang tahu? Kali ini habis sudah riwayatnya. Sasuke pasti bakal memanfaatkan hal ini habis-habisan. Dan Kyuubi bisa mengucapkan 'Selamat datang di neraka.' Pikirnya muram. **

**Sasuke berani bersumpah demi apapun. Ia bisa mendengar nada panik diantara kemarahan Kyuubi. Di lain waktu mungkin ia bakal menikmati moment-moment menyiksa Kyuubi. Sayangnya waktunya tak tepat. Setidaknya ia tak akan melakukannya di depan gebetannya.**

**"****Hn, bukan urusanmu. Aku nggak mau tahu. Kau harus lekas kemari!" perintah Sasuke nggak kalah arrogannya.**

**"****Kau pikir aku mau menurutimu? Hell no. Ngaca dulu deh! Memang kau ini siapaku? Seenaknya saja merintah." Bentak Kyuubi balik.**

**"****Sayang!" panggil Sasuke semanis madu yang membuat tubuh Kyuubi kulit di jemari kakinya mengerut, takut. Ia sudah biasa dengan Sasuke yang marah meledak-ledak, tapi suara semanis madu ini malah membuat ia curiga. Pasti musuh baiknya dari dulu ini sedang merencanakan 1001 cara untuk menyiksanya secara sadis. **

**"****I-i-iy-iya?" balas Kyuubi tak yakin dengan suara bergetar. Ia mengutuki dalam hatinya kenapa rasa takut itu bisa tercermin dalam suaranya.**

**"****Saat ini kau tidak dalam posisi bisa menolak. Jadi cepat ke sini dan jangan buat aku menunggu!" kata Sasuke dengan nada dilambat-lambatkan, tapi tegas seperti berbicara pada orang idiot.**

**'****Tuh kan benar.' pikir Kyuubi dengan hati ketar-ketir. Musuh abadinya emang ahli dalam mempermainkan emosi orang. "Kalo aku tak mau?" tantang Kyuubi yang lebih mirip cicitan tikus.**

**"****Akan ku beberkan rahasia terdalammu. Ini pasti jadi skandal besar dan kau tak akan punya muka lagi. Well itu juga kalo masih ada yang tersisa." Ejek Sasuke mengacu pada tingkah ababil dan absurd Naruto yang sudah membuat image Kyuubi di sekolah hancur lebur. **

**"****Arrgghhh..." teriak Kyuubi histeris, menjambaki dirinya. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya 'Apa yang sudah dilakukan Naruto saat menyamar dirinya? Dan dimana Sakura yang harusnya mengawasi Naruto?' Mendadak kepalanya jadi pusing.**

**Ia bingung memikirkan imagenya yang kayaknya sulit tertolong. Apalagi jika Sasuke sudah memutuskan turun tangan. Ia pasti harus kerja keras untuk memulihkan citranya yang terjun bebas, setelah mereka balikan lagi. Di sisi lain ia juga harus menyelidiki hubungan ibunya dan Hiashi Hyuga, paman teman sekelasnya yang kalo tak salah bernama Neji.**

**Di tengah-tengah kebingungannya, terdengar suara pintu digedor-gedor. "Naru-chan! Cepetan di kamar mandinya! Antri, nih." 'Gawat. Itu Itachi. Aku lupa ia masih di sini.' Pikir Kyuubi kalang kabut. "Iya, sebentar." teriak Kyuubi membalas. Suara Kyuubi kini sedikit pelan. "Kau itu memang paling pintar mengancam orang. Nggak punya cara lain?" kata Kyuubi pelan takut ketahuan.**

**"****Terima kasih untuk pujiannya." Kata Sasuke dengan rendah hati.**

**"****Itu bukan pujian." Teriak Kyuubi.**

**"****Hn. Kami tunggu jam 14.00 di KHS. Jangan sampai telat!" kata Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan. Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang ngikik geli. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tak terlihat lagi tertawa.**

**"****Sudah beres. Kita berangkat nanti, sepulang sekolah."**

**"****Hi hi hi... kau memang adiknya Tachi, ya." kata Naruto geli. "Cara bicara kalian sama." lanjutnya.**

**"****Dia pernah membentakmu?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.**

**"****Buuuu... Bukan pernah lagi, tapi sering. Dia itu sering teriak 'Lekas tidur!, Berisik!, dan Diam!' Seperti tak punya kosa kata lain aja. Nyebelin banget." Curcol Naruto masih sakit hati karena dibentak semalam.**

**"****Kalian tak dekat?"**

**"****Nggak terlalu. Tachi itu hanya dekat dengan Kisame dan Naga-nii. Kalo aku sama Hidan-nii."**

**"****Hidan?"**

**"****Iya."**

**Sasuke hendak bertanya lagi, tapi ia urungkan karena mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Mungkin itu Sai atau Neji. So pasti bukan Gaara. Gaara kan lagi ketemuan ama gebetannya yang baru di atap.**

**...*****...**

**Kyuubi menatap HP-nya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diungkapkan. Perasaannya campur aduk seperti gado-gado, makanan khas suku Betawi. Marah karena seenaknya diperintah Sasuke musuh abadinya. Takut karena rahasianya terbongkar. Cemas dengan nasib Naruto di sana. Gosipnya kan Sasuke itu gay. Jengkel karena ia tak punya solusi lain selain mengikuti permainan Sasuke.**

**"****Arrrrghhh astgflh..." teriaknya gusar di dalam bilik toilet. **

**DUK DUKK **

**"****NARU-CHANNNN...!" teriak seseorang dari luar kamar.**

**Suara gedoran pintu nan keras tak sabaran, membuatnya tersadar dan kembali berpijak pada bumi. "Iya, sebentar. Ini juga mau keluar." Kyuubi membuka slot pintu, tampak kakak-kakak angkatnya berdiri berbaris dengan rapi dari Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, dan Itachi. 'Mereka kok sudah pulang? Aneh sekali. Ini kan baru jam 10.00 ' Pikirnya.**

**"****Lama banget? Kau tidur di dalam?" gerutu Hidan jengkel. Mulutnya komat-kamit lirih melempar sumpah serapah.**

**"****He he he..." Kyuubi lebih memilih nyengir tak jelas daripada mengarang sebuah kebohongan.**

**"****Gimana wawancaranya? Keterima?" tanya Kakuzu sebelum menyusul Hidan.**

**'****Wawancara? Wawancara apa?' pikir Kyuubi. Dahinya mengerut, bingung.**

**"****Heh, ditanya malah ngelamun. Diterima nggak?" tanya Kakuzu memastikan.**

**"****Itu nggak tahu. Belum diumumin soalnya. Pelamarnya kan banyak." Jawab Kyuubi ambigu. Sungguh ia nggak tahu harus jawab apa. Naruto kan nggak ngomong apa-apa, tadi. Kalo salah jawab gimana? **

**"****Kakuzu-nii, Kisame-nii, dan Hidan-nii sendiri kenapa sudah balik?"**

**"****Kami dipecat gara-gara sudah 2 hari absen. Mana tadi keserempet motor lagi. Jadi kami berdua jatuh ke dalam got. Sial bener." Keluh Kakuzu. Ia mengeluhkan keuangan rumah ini karena kini yang masih bekerja tinggal Itachi dan Konan. Nagato juga kena pecat.**

**"****Oh." Gumam Kyuubi iba. Ia punya banyak uang sih di rumah, tapi ia nggak bisa main kasih aja. Meski miskin, mereka tak mau menerima begitu saja. Mereka punya harga diri tinggi kok yang membuat Kyuubi angkat topi.**

**"****Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan pada temanku. Itu lho yang ngasih tahu wawancaraku tadi. Jadi kakak sabar aja ya?" kata Kyuubi cemas.**

**Kakuzu mencubit pipi Kyuubi yang masih ada sisa ke'chabi'annya, bawaan orok, gemas. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah biasa mengalaminya. Jadi tak usah cemas. Tapi aku juga tak menolak kalo temenmu bisa bantu." Kata Kakuzu.**

**Kyuubi tersipu malu, merasa berguna. Biasanya kan Hidan mengeluhkan ketidak becusannya yang malah membuat pekerjaan mereka semakin bertambah banyak.**

**Itachi meliriknya sekilas. Meski, wajahnya datar dan dingin, sebetulnya ia sedang menatap Kyuubi kagum. Dibalik sifat arogan, angkuh dan egoisnya, ia juga memiliki sisi kepedulian pada nasib orang lain. Itu sesuatu banget.**

"Eh, Tachi-nii. Nanti aku keluar bentar. Ada urusan sama teman. Jadi mungkin pulangnya agak malam." kata Kyuubi menghentikan Itachi yang berniat masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi. Ia salah tingkah dipandangi tajam oleh mata onix kakak angkatnya itu dengan jantung yang berdentam-dentam nyaring.

Habis tatapannya seperti mau nelanjangin orang sih. Ini bukan dalam arti seksual lho ya. Menelanjangi pikiran maksudnya, seolah Itachi tahu kebohongannya. Jadi untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya, ia nyengir tak jelas.

"Jangan terlalu malam." kata Itachi akhirnya. Dalam hati ia membatin 'Apa Sasuke dan Naruto sudah bergerak ya? Nanti aku tanya perkembangannya.' "Ada lagi?" tanya Itachi datar.

"Eh, tidak." Kata Kyuubi masih salah tingkah. Ia mengikuti pandangan mata Itachi. Ia melihat jari tangannya menyentuh tangan Itachi, menghalangi kakaknya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Eh, maaf." Gumamnya undur diri. Ia cepat-cepat kabur untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Ia tak tahu kalo Itachi memandang Kyuuubi penuh arti. Ia berani bertaruh, kalo Kyuubi ada hati sama dia. Buktinya ia melihat Kyuubi yang merona dan salah tingkah jika di hadapannya. Padahal kalo sama yang lain tidak.

'Well sepertinya kali ini aku yang menang, Sas.' Batin Itachi sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi rapat-rapat.

...*****...

Pulang sekolah, Naruto diantar Sasuke ke kantor Zetsu naik taksi. Mobil Sasuke ditinggal di sekolah agar tak terlalu menarik perhatian. Mereka menaiki tangga sebuah flat sederhana, menuju kantor detektif Zetsu.

"Teh?" tanya Zetsu ramah pada adik angkatnya bersama orang asing yang kalo tak salah tebak seorang Uchiha. Ia mengulurkan cangkir teh pada dua orang tamu itu.

"Terima kasih." Kata Naruto menambah gula sendiri. Ia lebih suka teh manis, sedangkan Sasuke menyesap teh hijau itu tanpa gula.

"Ada urusan apa sampai adikku tercinta datang ke sini? Ada masalah di rumah?" Matanya menatap tajam seolah berteriak 'Jangan bohong!'

"Well sebenarnya emang ada. Nagato-nii masuk rumah sakit. Tapi ia sudah sembuh kok, hari ini sudah keluar."

"Ooooo, jadi kau mau minta bantuan uang?"

"Eh, bu-bu-bukan. Soal biaya sudah beres."

Zetsu menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia meragukan soal yang satu itu. Ia kan tahu betul bagaimana kondisi keuangan adiknya itu. Mengerti isyarat Zetsu, Naruto pun membeberkan semuanya dari awal Nagato tumbang sampai seorang dermawan yang membiayai semua operasi usus buntu hari itu berikut perawatannya.

"Ooo, begitu. Beruntung sekali kalian." Gumamnya manggut-manggut. "Jadi apa tujuanmu ke sini? Dan kenapa kau membawa orang asing ini ke sini?" Dagunya menunjuk Sasuke.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya hingga basah, cemas. Ia tak pernah bohong selama ini. Tapi setelah menyamar jadi Kyuubi, ia banyak melakukan kebohongan hingga tak terhitung jumlahnya. Meski demikian tetap saja ia tak nyaman, jika harus berbohong lagi, terutama di depan sang kakak tercinta. "Aku.. aku..." Naruto ragu-ragu. Ia menggigiti bibirnya cemas.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki Syukaku. Kau sanggup?" Kata Sasuke membantu Naruto bicara. Ia mengerti dilematis yang sedang dihadapi pemuda manis, incarannya itu.

"Itu perkara mudah." Kata Zetsu cuek tak merasa terintimidasi sikap dingin Sasuke. "Tapi itu tak menjelaskan kenapa kau bersamanya?" Ia masih menatap tajam sang adik. Ia memang tak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi ia bisa mencium saat ini adiknya sedang dilanda perkara pelik.

"Aku bekerja di tempatnya. Saat ini ia sedang dalam kesulitan karena Syukaku. Jadi aku menawarkan padanya untuk minta bantuan kakak. Kakak kan ahli soal beginian." Kata Naruto setengah jujur setengah bohong. Ia menghindari menatap mata sang kakak, takut sang kakak bisa membaca kebohongannya lewat iris matanya.

"Baiklah. Aku menyanggupi. Dalam 2 minggu, kau akan dapat informasinya secara lengkap." Kata Zetsu menyetujui setelah ia yakin Naruto tak akan bercerita lebih banyak lagi selain sepenggal info bercampur dusta tadi. Toh ia bisa menyelidikinya sendiri.

"Eh, terima kasih banyak, Kak. Terima kasih banyak. Aku sayang deh sama kakak." Kata Naruto menghambur dalam pelukan sang kakak.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tak menarik tangan Naruto agar menjauh dari pria aneh yang senang berpakaian belang hitam putih macam zebra. Ia mengingatkan dirinya kalo dua orang di depannya ini kakak adik. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Kalo begitu kami permisi dulu." kata Sasuke pamitan. Tangannya menowel punggung Naruto, memberi isyarat kalo ada yang mau ia bicarakan.

"Iya, kami permisi dulu. Sudah petang. Aku takut Tachi-nii marah. Tahu sendiri kan gimana wataknya Tachi?" kata Naruto paham.

"Aku ngerti. Hati-hari di jalan." Kata Zetsu mengantar Naruto hingga pintu depan. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan kantornya.

Seusai kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke, Zetsu menatap taksi yang membawa dua orang itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum misterius. "Sudah mulai ya? Kita lihat saja bagaimana takdir ini memutuskan. Apakah akan membawa ke arah kebaikan atau akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti dulu?" katanya lirih, menerawang langit yang mulai gelap.

...*****...

Kyuubi mengetuk sepatunya kasar. Ia sedang menunggu dengan cemas Naruto dan Sakura di kamar pribadinya. "Kemana sih dua orang itu?" gumamnya tak karuan. Ia mondar-mandir seperti setrika. "Apa mungkin mereka tahu rencananya makanya tak berani datang?" gumamnya lagi tak jelas.

Ya, Kyuubi sedang marah besar. Wajahnya merah padam mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya di sekolah. Ia dengan jelas menangkap cemoohan para penghuni KHS yang ditujukan padanya. Ia nyaris sudah menampar mereka kalo saja ia tak melihat isi mading.

Matanya membelalak lebar dengan mulut terbuka lebar, syok. Di mading ada fotonya dengan berbagai pose memalukan. 'Oh, GOD. Arrrggghhhh.' Erangnya panjang. Ia memang sudah menduga pasti bakal ada sedikit kekacauan karena aksi tukar posisi mereka, tapi ia tak menyangka bakal sekacau ini.

Matanya menyipit, memandang foto Kyuubi sedang menyapu halaman dengan peluh yang menetes. Hell no, itu mengerikan. Seorang Kyuubi tak mungkin melakukan hal menjijikkan itu. Foto ia sedang memasak lengkap dengan apron dan penutup kepala, juga tak kalah mengerikannya. Dan itu sukses membuatnya ingin menjedugkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Tapi semua itu belum seberapa. Ia mencoba membuka alamat video tentangnya yang sedang diunggah. Hasilnya? Ia sudah nyaris berniat menggali lubang nan dalam lalu menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalamnya. Sungguh sulit baginya untuk berdiri dengan kepala tegak setelah mereka berhasil menonton tingkah absurd Naruto dalam wujud Kyuubi. Pantas Sasuke bilang, itu jika ada imagenya yang tersisa. Hancur sudah.

Jadi jangan tanya apa yang bakal ia lakukan pada dua orang penyebab imagenya nyungsep ke bawah. Dimarahi habis-habisan itu sudah pasti.

"Maaf, Nona. Sakura sudah datang bersama temannya. Ia sedang menunggu di luar." Kata Kotetsu sopan.

"Suruh masuk!" kata Kyuubi masih bisa mengendalikan urat kesabarannya yang sudah mau putus.

"Aku tahu kamu bakal meledak marah." Kata Sakura memotong apapun yang hendak diucapkan Sakura. "Tapi kali ini tolong dengarkan aku." Pintanya.

"Oke. Ku harap penjelasamu bagus. Karena saat ini aku sedang marah eh salah murka."

"Aku tidak ada maksud membiarkan Naru-chan hilang kendali." Kata Sakura mengerti apa yang membuat Kyuubi marah.

"Tapi imageku sudah hancur total." Sembur Kyuubi.

"Hei, tak seburuk itu. Minimal mereka tak lagi memandangmu penuh iri dengki."

"Ya berganti jijik." Desis Kyuubi mengejek.

"Setidaknya kau lebih terlihat manusiawi. Kini mereka melihatmu sebagai Kyuubi bukan hanya karena nama Namikaze yang melekat di belakang namamu. Mereka mengagumi Naruto dalam arti lain kok."

"Huh, omong kosong." Dengus Kyuubi.

"Bukankah itu awal yang baik?"

"Huh, terserah." Kata Kyuubi pasrah. Ini kan memang salahnya yang seenaknya minta tukar posisi. Dan lagi kenapa ia harus mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban seorang pemuda kumuh, miskin dan putus sekolah menjadi seorang putri yang anggun dan pintar? Itu sih mimpi yang ketinggian.

"Jadi apa saja yang kau lakukan selama aku tak ada?" tuntut Kyuubi minta penjelasan absennya Sakura dalam mendampingin Naruto.

"Aku mencegah Gaara buka mulut. Ia tahu rahasia kita dan aku..."

"Bilang aja kau mau PDKT ama panda itu."

"Hei, itu nggak benar. Aku hanya.. hanya.. Ah sudahlah tak penting. Tapi aku ada kabar buruk." Ia menatap Kyuubi resah. "Hyuga mulai bertingkah. Ia sering memata-matai Namikaze corp."

Kyuubi untuk sesaat menahan nafas. "Aku tahu." Ingatannya kembali melayang pada pertemuan rahasia antara ibunya dengan Hyuga. Ia cemas sang ibu, meski selama ini terlihat tak tertarik dengan bisnis, akan membocorkan rahasia perusahaan. Mana ayahnya sedang tak ada di tempat lagi. Pasti ini bisa berakibat buruk untuk Namikaze corp.

"Baguslah kalo kau tahu. Jadi kita bisa lebih waspada. Aku akan mengamati gerak mereka dan melaporkannya padamu kalo ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan."

"Hm. Terima kasih Sakura."

"Aih, manisnya. Seorang Kyuubi yang terhormat sedang berterima kasih pada dayangnya yang hina ini." goda Sakura.

"Diam kau!" bentak Kyuubi pura-pura marah. Ia menunduk sedih, ingat kalo ia jarang mengapresiasi segala kebaikan dan perhatian yang diberikan Sakura padanya. "Kau tahu kan, kalo aku tak menganggapmu bawahanku, tapi teman. Maaf jika selama ini sikapku arogan, egois dan seenaknya padamu." katanya dengan semburat merah di pipinya, menahan malu.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tak masalah, Sis. Aku tak menganggap itu kekurangan. Menurutku kau keren dengan sifat arroganmu itu, seperti Sasuke dalam baju cewek."

"Jangan sebut-sebut si brengsek itu di depanku lagi!" tukasnya masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi siang.

"Yes, Madam."

"Aku serius. Dan Sak.. kau.. kau.." Kyuubi menggigit bibirnya ragu. Ini sudah ada di otaknya, mengendap lama. Tapi lidah ini terasa kelu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Ya?"

"Kau boleh kok kalo mau jalan dengan si Panda itu." kata Kyuubi cepat dan mendapat balasan berupa kernyitan di dahi lebar Sakura. Asli dia bingung. "Aku tahu kalau kalian sudah lama saling suka. Tapi gara-gara aku bermasalah dengan si Teme itu, hubungan kalian jadi berantakan. Dan aku minta maaf untuk itu. Karena itu abaikan saja aku." Lanjut Kyuubi.

Kernyitan di dahi Sakura semakin banyak. Ia masih tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Serius, nih? Masa sih Kyuubi nyuruh dia pacaran dengan Gaara, orang no 2 yang dibenci Kyuubi setelah Sasuke. Pasti ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

"Jangan buat aku untuk mengulanginya lagi!" bentak Kyuubi jengkel. Ni orang kok lemot banget. Mungkin ini nih efek kebanyakan bercinta. "Jangan berkorban terlalu banyak untukku! Itu..itu..itu akan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah padamu. Kau terlalu baik untuk orang sepertiku."

Sakura tersenyum, menangkap maksud Kyuubi yang tersirat. Hatinya menghangat. Ternyata selama ini Kyuubi perduli dan sayang padanya. Itu sudah cukup untuk membayar segala kesulitan, kejengkelan, dan rasa sakit yang menyesak di dada Sakura.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Kita kan teman." Kata Sakura malu-malu kucing, mencuri kosa kata Naruto.

"Tidak. Kita tidak berteman, tapi kita bersaudara, best friend forever." kata Kyuubi tegas dan senyum mereka berdua hari itu terlihat indah.

...*****...

Naruto pulang diantar Sasuke dengan naik taksi yang Sasuke suruh menunggu. Selama perjalanan, Naruto membaca kertas di tangannya. Kertas itu berisi tempat yang tadi Naruto survey bersama Sasuke.

"Kau pilih di mana?" tanya Sasuke membuat kepala Naruto mendongak, memandang Sasuke.

"Hmm, sepertinya di pertigaan Kyousu bagus. Tempatnya strategis dan cocok untuk membuka kedai ramen."

"Tempat itu kan tak terlalu rame. Kenapa nggak di depan mall Beika saja?"

Hi hi hi... Naruto tertawa geli sebelum menjawab "Kedai ramen mana cocok dibuka di sana. Tempat itu terlalu elit. Kalo di situ, lebih baik buka kafe atau restauran sekalian."

"Kenapa kau tak buka kafe saja? Uangmu cukup, kan?"

"Aku tak punya pengalaman berbisnis apalagi yang sebesar kafe, ntar malah bangkrut. Sudahlah kedai ramen juga cukup kok."

"Kau memang tak bisa, tapi si baka-Itachi kan sudah karatan soal itu."

"Dan membuka rahasia yang disimpan Itachi-nii. Enggak, ah. Nggak enak. Ntar malah ribet urusannya."

"Terserahlah. Kalo sudah fix, ntar aku urus soal ijin tempat. Kau urus saja perlengkapan dan resepnya."

"Terima kasih Sasuke. Ternyata meski jutek, kau itu baik ya. Seperti Kyuubi." Puji Naruto yang mampu membuat Sasuke melayang tinggi dan nyaris lupa menginjak bumi, kalo saja nama musuhnya tidak disebut Naruto.

Ada kernyitan samar tercetak pada dahinya. "Jangan sebut nama itu di depanku! Aku tak suka." Katanya ketus. Ia memang selalu emosi kalo nama musuhnya itu disebut-sebut. "Tapi itu tidak gratis. Aku mau hadiah." Lanjutnya.

"Hadiah? Kau kan sudah punya segalanya. Kenapa minta hadiah dariku?"

"Kau pikir orang kaya tak ingin hadiah. Pokoknya aku mau hadiah yang spesial darimu." Katanya tak mau tahu. Ia kan iri dengan Itachi yang sering dapat hadiah ultah tiap tahunnya dari Naruto.

"Kau itu memang aneh." Gumam Naruto sebelum minta stop. Ia sudah sampai di jalan dekat rumahnya. "Sekali lagi terima kasih." Katanya pamitan.

"Jangan lupa hadiahnya!" kata Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Iya, aku ingat. Tenang saja. Dah, hati-hati di jalan." Kata Naruto melambaikan tangan hingga taksi yang membawa Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan.

Naruto berjalan riang sambil melompat-lompat. Satu per satu persoalannya sudah teratasi kini. Hatinya dipenuhi kebahagiaan, membuncah penuh di dada hingga Naruto takut meledak. Ia masih tak percaya dengan segala keberuntungannya beberapa minggu ini. Ia yakin masa depan nan cerah akan berhasil ia raih.

Ia sama sekali lupa dengan Kyuubi. Ia tak balik lagi ke kediaman Namikaze, tapi ke rumah, tempat yang sudah ia tinggali dari bayi. Senandung riang masih mengalun indah di bibirnya hingga safir matanya menangkap sepasang onix yang menusuk matanya tajam. Tangannya bersedekap, menjanjikan neraka untuk Naruto.

"Dari mana saja kamu?" tegurnya tanpa basa-basi begitu Naruto sudah berada di depan pintu.

Ia salah tingkah dipelototin gitu. Ia membasahi bibirnya beberapa kali dengan lidahnya dan menjawab "Tak bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam dulu, Tachi-nii. Aku lelah..."

"Bermain sampai lupa waktu?" potong Itachi sengit.

"Lupa waktu gimana?" tanya Hidan dari dalam rumah.

Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Hidan bengis, mengisyaratkan agar dia diam. Ia masih belum puas memarahi Naruto. Kenapa si pengikut jasin ini mesti ikut campur, sih? "Lupa waktu pulang. Jam berapa ini? Keluyuran kemana saja? Kalo terjadi sesuatu gimana? Kau tak berfikir betapa cemasnya kami menunggumu?" katanya emosi.

"Errr... aku..." Naruto semakin grogi campuran antara takut, bingung, dan nggak ngerti. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati 'Apa kesalahannya hingga membuat seorang Itachi marah besar?'

"AKU APA? NGGAK KEPIKIRAN? ASYIK MAINNYA? Kau mengecewakan aku, Naruto." tukas Itachi bagai pisau belati menikam tepat di jantung Naruto. Untung ia tak seorang diri. Ia masih memiliki kakak-kakak yang menyayanginya dan mau membelanya.

"Chi?" tanya Kisame tak yakin menowel punggung Itachi, meminta perhatian.

"APA?" sembur Itachi.

"Kau lagi PMS ya?" tanya Kisame nggak nyambung dan beroleh geplakan di kepala.

"Kau pikir aku cewek?" bentak Itachi melotot sadis.

"Ya kali aja. Habis kamu marah-marah nggak jelas." Bela Kisame.

"Nggak jelas gimana? Naruto kan salah, udah kelayapan tak jelas, nggak ngasih kabar. Malam baru pulang. Memang itu bukan hal yang pantas untuk dimarahi, Hah?" tukas Itachi masih mendelik kejam.

"Malam apanya? Ini masih sore. Baru juga jam 7. Lagipula Naru-chan kan udah ijin pulang agak malam. Jangan lebaylah!" balas Hidan.

Hi hi hi... Kisame dan Kakuzu yang mendengar pertengkaran mereka hanya tertawa geli. Mereka menertawakan sikap posesif Itachi yang lagi kumat. Masa pulang jam 7 aja masih dimarahi. Padahal kan ia sendiri sering pulang lewat tengah malam. Dan lagi ini hanya perasaan mereka atau gimana, kok akhir-akhir ini Itachi bertingkah seolah Naru-chan itu cewek sehingga perlu ektra keras jagainnya.

"Diam!" bentak Itachi kasar karena terlanjur malu, yang malah membuat tawa Hidan, Kisame, dan Kakuzu semakin meledak. Ia baru nyadar jam berapa setelah menyadari kalo ternyata jam tangannya mati tepat pukul 12.00. Ia lupa mengganti batunya tadi.

"Err... nii-chan, boleh aku masuk sekarang?" ijin Naruto sopan.

Itachi tak menjawab, tapi ia memberi isyarat agar Naruto masuk. Ia duduk di samping Hidan, takut Itachi masih mau melanjutkan mengomelinya seperti biasanya. "Aku tadi ke rumah Zetsu-nii." Kata Naruto menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya pulang versi Itachi.

"Mau apa ke sana? Jangan terlalu sering, Nar. Nanti merepotkan Zetsu." Kata Nagato duduk di samping Itachi, setengah mencela kebiasaan Naruto yang suka kabur ke tempatnya Zetsu.

"Nganterin kenalanku yang butuh tenaga detektif. Jadi aku bawa aja ia sama Zetsu-nii. Dia kan detektif handal."

"Iya kah?" tanya Nagato tak percaya.

"Iya, bener. Masa aku boong."

"Habis itu kemana lagi?" tanya Itachi masih pasang mata curiga. Bukannya ia tak percaya Naruto, tapi ia tak mempercayai Sasuke-adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia bisa samar-samar mencium parfum Sasuke yang nempel di baju Naruto. Takutnya Sasuke ngapa-ngapain Naru-chan.

"Ke tempat bos. Ia bilang aku diterima."

"Secepat itu?" tanya Itachi masih tak percaya.

"Ia, kan dia kenalanku. Jadi udah pasti diterima. Wawancara tadi siang itu hanya formalitas saja." Matanya menatap Itachi memberi isyarat 'Semalam kan aku dah bilang mau buka usaha sendiri. Ingat?' yang langsung dapat dibaca Itachi. Ia memberi isyarat samar bahwa ia ngerti.

"Ada lowongan lain lagi nggak?" tanya Kakuzu tertarik.

Naruto tersenyum dan menjawab. "Ada. Ia masih butuh koki, kasir dan seorang pelayan lagi."

"Kalo koki serahkan padaku. Aku ini anak master ramen. Aku masih ingat resep keluargaku. Nanti aku coba deh." Kata Hidan bangga.

"Masa?" gumam Kakuzu, Kisame, dan Nagato tak percaya.

"Besok lihat aja! Akan ku tunjukkan kemampuanku." Kata Hidan mendelik jengkel. Kenapa sih tak ada yang percaya. Hasil masakannya selama ini nggak kalah enak kok dengan yang lain.

"Kalo aku, mau ngelamar jadi kasir. Aku jago lho." Kata Kakuzu.

'Yah, itu sih tak diragukan lagi. Asal jangan keluar aja sifat pelitmu.' Batin semua orang ingat peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dulu Kakuzu pernah bekerja di minimarket. Ia menolak menyerahkan hasil penjualan hari ini karena bosnya mau beli karangan bunga nan besar untuk pacarnya. Ia bersikukuh menolak sampai nangis guling-guling hanya karena menurutnya bosnya ternyata boros. Padahal kan itu uang pemiliknya. Terserah dong mau diapain. Itu memalukan sekali.

"Ah, aku pelayan saja." kata Kisame, manggut-manggut yang diberi senyum skeptis dari penghuni rumah itu semua. Soalnya kan tampang Kisame sangar abis. Ntar pengunjungnya kabur semua lagi gara-gara takut Kisame yang dikira anggota yakuza atau geng motor.

"Memang siapa kenalanmu itu?"

"Oh itu namanya Sakura Haruno. Itu lho putri Kazuki Haruno, tangan kanan Minato Namikaze."

"Namikaze?" pekik Nagato terkejut mendengar marga yang jadi mimpi buruk keluarganya. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya, tapi hanya Itachi yang memperhatikan. "Kau kenal mereka dari mana?" lanjutnya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Nggak sengaja, ketemu di jalan. Habis itu kami sering ketemu di kafe tempat aku kerja dulu. Itu tuh yang ngasih buku bekas pada kita."

"Oh, gitu." Kata Nagato. 'Gawat. Ini pasti takdir, mereka harus bertemu. Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Aku khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terulang lagi.' Pikirnya yang cemas luar biasa.

Itachi melirik heran Nagato. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Nagato tersentak ketakutan mendengar marga itu? Ia harus menyelidiki hubungan Namikaze dan Uzumaki ini. 'Semoga tak ada hal buruk yang menimpa mereka lagi.' Doanya dalam hati, mengambil nafas panjang.

Ia sudah cukup pusing memikirkan Sasuke yang terang-terangan mengincar Naruto dan Naruto-Kyuubi yang masih saling tukar posisi. Ia juga bingung memikirkan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan sang mantan tunangan. Jika masalahnya masih harus ditambah dengan hubungan rahasia kelam Namikaze-Uzumaki, ia merasa tak sanggup menampungnya, seakan mau meledak.

...****...

Dewan direksi dan staff Namikaze corp panik. Mereka kalang kabut dengan wajah-wajah lelah dan cemas. Rasa frustasi terpampang jelas di mata mereka. "Bagaimana ini? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" kata Iruka cemas.

"Jangan mengeluh! Itu akan membuat semuanya semakin runyam. Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin." Kata Kakashi menukas.

"Caranya gimana?" kata Ao patah arang. "Sampai kini koki kita masih belum sadarkan diri hingga kini. Mana resepnya hilang dicuri lagi. Tamatlah riwayat kita sekarang."

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan mengeluh dan jangan membesar-besarkan masalah. Kita sudah menyewa detektif profesional untuk menemukan resepnya." Tukas Kakashi mendeluk marah.

"Percuma. Kalo pun resep itu berhasil jatuh ke tangan kita, kemungkinan mereka bisa menduplikasinya dan itu bencana untuk perusahaan kita. Kita tak akan sempat membuat resep baru lagi dengan ketiadaan koki utama." Kata Baki memberitahu.

"Kau benar. Tapi kita tak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Ada yang punya ide?" tanya Kakashi berusaha tenang.

"Entah. Kompetisi mungkin?" kata Iruka tak yakin.

"Kompetisi ya? Mungkin bagus juga, tapi waktu kita sudah sangat mepet." Kata Kakashi bingung.

"Hmm, gini aja. Umumkan berita kompetisi ini diantara koki yang kita punya. Siapa yang bisa membuat cokelat paling enak dan paling bagus akan dapat hadiah menarik. Gimana?" kata Ao yang langsung disepakati.

...****...

"Kyuu, gawat." Teriak Sakura panik.

"Apanya yang gawat?" tanya Kyuubi balik sedikit cemas. Ia mengabaikan dirinya yang masih ngantuk dan memaksakan diri matanya terbuka. Ia bicara bisik-bisik di luar rumah dengan mengeratkan jaketnya sekedar mengusir dinginnya malam.

"Aku kecolongan. Hyuga sudah bergerak. Ia membuat koki utama kita kecelakaan dan kini koma. Padahal kan sebentar lagi Namikaze Inc, salah satu anak perusahaan Namikaze corp harus meluncurkan produk coklat yang terbaru. Ingat beberapa minggu lagi valentine." Kata Sakura panik.

"Apa?" teriak Kyuubi dengan jantung berdetak kencang hingga kepala yang mendadak pusing tujuh keliling. 'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' batinnya cemas luar biasa.

Gimana kelanjutannya? Berhasilkan Kyuubi mengatasi kesulitan salah satu anak perusahaan ayahnya? Dan Bagaimana pula dengan kedai ramen Naru-chan yang baru? Ikuti kisahnya di chap depan.

**TBC**

Gimana chapter ini? Semoga tidak mengecewakan reader sekalian. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telat mengupdate, Ai panjangin karakternya. Semoga berkenan. Terakhir jangan lupa review sebanyak-banyaknya. Ai tunggu ya... /(^_^)\


	10. Chapter 10

**Mr. Jaim and Miss Lebay**

Summary : "Adowww..." jeritnya dengan dahi yang sedikit memar. "Uhhh sakitnya. Ada apaan sih? Kenapa ngerem mendadak?" keluhnya sambil mengelus dahinya yang memar.

"Errr... i-i-itu kucing. Ya, tadi ada kucing hitam lewat. Aku kan tak mau kena sial gara-gara nabrak kucing hitam. Udah sana pakai seragammu." Katanya berusaha memasang wajah datar, mengontrol hasratnya yang sudah menggebu-gebu hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ganti Summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Shonen ai, BL, bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje, sedikit adegan naked.

Pair : SasuNaru, ItafemKyuu

Author Note :

Ini bukan cerita lanjutan fic Mr. Jaim dan Miss Lebay. Ini hanya curhatan singkat dari author sinting, yang nulis berdasar mood saja. Mohon dibaca dulu.

Setelah Ai baca ulang fic ini dari awal, baru Ai sadar banyak banget typonya. Ai jadi malu sendiri. Banyak... banyak banget keterangan yang saling bersebrangan, sehingga ceritanya jadi aneh bin ngawur. Karena itulah, Ai mau republish ulang. Jadi fic ini Ai diskontinu. Ai mau ngerapihin lagi ceritanya sehingga tidak ada keterangan yang saling tumpang tindih dan bersebrangan. Maaf buat para reader yang sudah terlanjur menyukai cerita ini.

Gomenasai...

Ai bakal publish lagi setelah semuanya siap, kira-kira habis lebaran.


End file.
